


Love At First Flight

by thefalloutalleyouthzone



Category: One Piece
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters tagged will appear eventually, Eventual Romance, Eventual Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, idiots flirting, idk there will be more tags, pre-slashed eye zoro for reasons, we're new at this, zoro and sanji piss each other off what's new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 80,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalloutalleyouthzone/pseuds/thefalloutalleyouthzone
Summary: While Sanji is hoping to find a female companion on his flight from Seattle to Toronto, Zoro just wants to sleep and get through the flight as quickly as possible. However, with the new in-flight texting system, it was inevitable they would cross paths...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day pals! This is my first upload on this site so hopefully I haven't made too many mistakes! There are actually two people behind this piece of work, but unfortunately one of us doesn't have an ao3 account yet. The premise of this fanfiction came from this tweet (https://twitter.com/KrangTNelson/status/959907806622121984) and we got a bit carried away with this idea on twitter, so we decided to make it an actual thing! Constructive critisim is always appreciated, so please do not hesitate to leave a comment below! We shall try our best to update regualry, but we are both university students so please bear that in mind. Thank you so much for deciding to read this and I hope you enjoy reading is as much as we've enjoyed making it! 
> 
> Credit to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Side note: We do intend to make this a big work, so some characters may not appear until later on, however they shall make an appearance!

Sanji lent against the wall, eyes closed, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, hands tucked inside his trouser pockets. He had been standing in the smoking area outside the airport for a few minutes now, catching the last blissful moments before he went through the ordeal of checking in for his flight. Then, he had to waste two hours in the duty-free before boarding his four and a half hour flight to Toronto. All whilst not having a chance to smoke.

Fucking delightful.

Thankfully, he only had hand luggage, so he wouldn’t be waiting around too long before he could enter hustling Toronto and get a chance to destress again. After that he could tour the city for a little while, as well as scope out the place he was meant to be taking a cooking competition in that was in a few days time. He was looking forward to it. He wasn’t doing it for the esteemed recognition from the judges though. He was far too good for that. He just wanted Zeff, his adoptive father, to realize he could handle the heat all by himself. So Sanji had entered himself into a bunch of cooking competitions, planning to win them as well as winning the old man over in the process. Zeff had agreed he would consider letting Sanji fly the nest and start his own restaurant if he came back with first place. An easily achievable goal, but a goal nonetheless.

Sanji steadied the cigarette with his hands, taking a long drag. He took another, for luck, and regretfully, stubbed the cigarette against the wall, ashes falling to the ground. He straightened his suit jacket, ruffled his long, blonde curls, contemplating whether or not he should have gotten it cut beforehand, and grabbed his luggage. He made sure he looked absolutely impeccable in case he bumped into any beautiful (and single) ladies on his journey. If he was being honest, it had been awhile since he had gotten any. Heck, he would even take a man. That’s how long it had been.

_Wait, would I actua-_

“Excuse me, sir.”

Sanji had stopped right before the airport doors during his last thought, blocking the way. He apologized to the elderly gentleman that was struggling to get past and moved gracefully aside, smiling as he did so. He took a quick glance at his watch, noting how long it had been since he had left the smoking area. Three minutes.

Great.

Sanji closed his eyes once more and took a big sigh. Six and a half hours. He could do this. Once he had opened his eyes again, he was already moving through the sliding doors.

 

 

“Thank you, sir, please turn right and find your seat down the back of the plane and place your hand luggage in the hold above your seat,” the air hostess said as she handed Sanji back his ticket.

“Of course, mademoiselle.” Sanji replied winking, with his most dazzling smile. The air hostess looked down at the floor, as a sweet, red blush blossomed on her cheeks. Sanji took this as a sign that his charm definitely still works and decided he wanted to sweet talk a lady later; whether he would meet her on this flight or when he touched down in Toronto, he wasn’t particularly fussed.

Sanji moved down the aisle, squeezing past passengers putting their luggage in the overhead cabin. It wasn’t the longest flight in the world, so he didn’t mind being at the back of the plane. He finally found his seat, 26C, and smiled at the two gentlemen already in their seats, preparing himself for takeoff.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for choosing to fly with us today,” a smooth voice filled the plane’s speakers, whilst an animation started on the tv inside the seat in front, “If you haven’t already done so, please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead compartment. Make sure your tray is folded away, and your seat is in an upright position.”

Sanji blocked out the rest of the announcement as the voice over the speakers continued. He had taken plenty of flights before and knew the safety procedures like the back of his hand. Instead, he rolled his shoulders and stretched his legs in the small space provided, making sure he wasn’t going to cramp up in his seat.

“And finally, please don’t hesitate to use our new communication system, that allows you to communicate with the passengers around you. You shall find it on the homepage of your in-flight entertainment system, as well as all the instructions informing you on how to use it. Enjoy your flight.”

Sanji perked up at the last announcement. He quickly tapped on the screen in front of him, opening the homepage and saw an icon labeled _Talk_. He tapped on it, pulling the tv closer to his seat. A few options came onto his screen; _Seat to Seat, Chat Room,_ and _Help_. A small smirk grew on Sanji’s face. This was perfect. Sanji took a moment to consider his options. He could get out of his seat when the seat belt sign came off, walking to the plane’s toilet whilst perusing the women on the plane, taking note of the seats they were in. He shook his head. It was an extremely shallow approach. He’s also pretty sure that he would struggle to choose amongst a fine selection; not that the women were to be selected of course. They are people, not a bottle of fine wine. But they should be given just as much care as _Château Margaux_ does during the making process. Sanji decided to open the chat room option, so every lady would see what they were missing out on. He started typing and hoped for the best.

 

26C: If I hired 1,000 artists and made them work for 100 years, they still wouldn't be able to paint a picture that is as beautiful as you.

 

Sanji was pretty impressed with his message; it was cheesy, but a classic pickup line never failed to catch someone’s interest. He leaned back in his chair and waited, as the plane started to ascend.

 

 

20 minutes later and no response. Sanji frowned. Should he send another one? Perhaps all the beautiful single ladies on this plane failed to realize that this message was intended for them. With that in mind, Sanji was suddenly glad that Nico Robin, the beautiful fiancée of one of his closest friends, had recently asked him to accompany her to Barnes & Noble to look for a birthday gift for their friend Vivi. While at the bookstore, he had stumbled upon _The Idiot's Guide to Flirting_ and gave it a quick once-over. It contained 100 pick-up lines that were sure to work with any lady, according to the author. They were applicable to men also but that didn’t matter to Sanji. He flicked through it, taking pictures of any chat up lines he liked for a later use. He wasn’t desperate or anything. He didn’t need to buy the book, he just appreciated a helping hand from time to time.

He could still woo a lady.

Sanji got his phone out of his suit jacket pocket, going straight to the Photos app, searching for the pictures he had taken that day. Once he found what he was looking for, he started to type on the screen once more.

 

26C: If God made anything more beautiful than you, I'm sure he'd keep it for himself.

 

And another. Three’s a charm as they say.

 

26C: I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together. 

 

That should do the trick. Sanji put his earphones into the tv, browsing through the music selection on there. He finally settled with Sam Smith's _The Thrill of It All_ and played it on shuffle, trying his best to wait patiently.

 

 

40 minutes past and still no response from anyone. Sanji couldn't help but think that was very odd. The lights had dimmed down earlier for any passengers that wanted to get some sleep, so it was possible that’s what the recipients were doing.

All of them.

At the same time.

Still, Sanji never gave up hope when it came to ladies and decided to rest his eyes for a bit as well.

_Hopefully, I'll wake to a message from a beautiful lady._

Sanji carefully pushed his screen back in place and turned it off for the time being.

 

 

What must have been half an hour later or so, a bright light pierced through Sanji’s eyelids, forcing them to open up. He rubbed his eyes groggily and saw his screen had turned itself on. Confused, he pulled the screen closer to him to see what had caused it. There was a notification. He had received a message.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your support with the first chapter! It's reached nearly 300 hits already! We're so glad you like it! This chapter is another build up, before we get to the main event, but we hope you enjoy it! Again, feedback would be great to hear from you guys so we know what we're doing is okay!

Zoro could not wait for this trip to be over. Besides the fact that he was not particularly fond of flying, he was on his way to visit an annoyingly loud, pink-haired woman named Perona, whom he met around 6 years ago while he was completing his training with Dracule Mihawk, North America’s best, yet very illegal, swordsman. Zoro has always had an interest in sword fighting as a kid; he’d grown up watching hundreds of samurai movies (as well as that dumb, whitewashed one where Tom Cruise looks absolutely ridiculous); and he finally got his chance to learn from the best after hunting him down amongst the many illicit fight clubs in the north of the United States. During his time under Mihawk’s care, he was able to carry out his abilities and improve his swordsmanship techniques, but unfortunately, he was also forced to put up with Perona. 

At first glance, she seemed nice. Long wavy hair, expensive taste, a captivating smile and dolled up face with an edgy and dark touch.  

It didn’t take Zoro long, however, to figure out that this wasn’t the case. She didn’t have any sense of personal space, extremely talkative, energetic, but more than anything; beyond exasperating. Zoro, the short-tempered and reserved person he was, found it extremely hard not to use one of his swords on her. However despite all this, and although Zoro would never admit it out loud, he had grown quite fond of Perona during their time together. He still remembered the long hours she spent by his side while he recovered from countless training injuries and wounds. She made sure he ate three times a day, changed his bandages every 2 hours to prevent his wounds from getting infected and even prepared him a bath every other week. Sure, she could be very loud and invasive, but that didn’t stop Zoro from admiring her kind and generous spirit. That being said, the reason why he was going back to see her again, was because he’d been invited to her wedding.

Zoro’s first reaction was utter shock: who the fuck would be crazy enough to put up with Perona for the rest of their life?! The shock was soon followed by an enormous amount of pride though, as well as happiness for the person who he now considered his little sister. She was no longer an innocent, young woman who needed protection. She had become her own person now, ready to start a life of her own with someone worthy of her. 

As soon as he got the wedding invitation in the mail, he booked two weeks off from work (a place which permitted a much more legal type of swordplay) and bought a one-way ticket to Toronto.

 

However, fast forward to the day of his flight and everything had already gone batshit crazy. Zoro woke up later than he intended, having to pack his last few things he needed; toothbrush, toothpaste, the normal crap; which in turn pushed him back even further. He misplaced his passport _seven_ times, not really knowing how he had even managed it at the third time. When the Uber finally arrived (his flatmate Nami ordered one as she didn’t think he could get to the bus stop, stupid witch, he knew perfectly well it would have shown up eventually), the series of unfortunate events continued as he got stuck in a horrific traffic jam. Despite all that, Zoro eventually managed to get to the airport at a decent time and allowed himself 10 minutes to find his departure gate, not giving the plane any chance to leave him. Otherwise, he would have to turn into the motherfucking hulk.

Yeah, he could not wait for this trip to be over. It hadn’t even begun.

 

_Why the fuck does everything move?_

 

Zoro sprinted down the airport’s corridors, his rucksack banging hard against his back as he passed the departure gates on either side, perspiration building up on his forehead. Up ahead, he could make out a gate with the destination Toronto on its board. Not wanting to risk that it might be his flight, Zoro moved even faster now, skidding to a stop when he reached the desk. He handed over his passport and boarding pass and smiled all too sweetly at the member of staff that was glaring at him. She accepted his ticket though, meaning he had made it just in time. Thank fuck.

 

Zoro sighed into his seat when he finally sat down on the plane. He ruffled his hair, not giving a damn with how he looked. He had made it, and that was all that mattered. He plugged his headphones into the chair’s socket, closed his eyes, already feeling himself drifting off to sleep; even when the captain was making the announcement for take off.

  
  
  


 

 

_*beep*_

  
  
  


 

 

_*beep*_

  
  
  


 

 

_*beep*_

  
  


 

 

Zoro grunted in his sleep, not really sure why he could hear anything other than the random pop music he had (accidentally) selected from his tv and the plane’s engines.

Zoro slowly opened his eyes and adjusted his headphones, looking around to see if someone nearby had forgotten to silence their phone. There was no way he was going to risk hearing that fucking beeping again; not when he had been planning to sleep the entire flight. And he knew that as soon as he landed, Perona would want him to go out to eat with her and her fiancé, meaning that he would not get a chance to sleep any time soon after this. However, as he looked around, everyone seemed to be sleeping and there wasn’t anyone with a smartphone in their hands. Perhaps he was just imagining things.

As he was about to close his eyes again, he noticed a red notification sign on his screen. Not really knowing what that meant and curious to find out, he tapped on the red square with the number “3” inside it at the top right corner of his screen. The screen promptly switched to a new window where, what looked like a chat room, suddenly popped up.

 

_Is this some kind of in-flight texting system? When did they even come up with this shit?_

 

According to the screen, he was now in chat room #2 and there were 3 messages that had been sent almost an hour ago:  

 

26C: If I hired 1,000 artists and made them work for 100 years they still wouldn't be able to paint a picture that is as beautiful as you.

 

26C:  If God made anything more beautiful than you, I'm sure he'd keep it for himself. 

 

26C:  I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together. 

 

Zoro was more confused than ever. Why would anyone be sending such lame and corny pick-up lines during a flight? What the fuck were they expecting?

 

 _The straights are back at it again; typical_.

 

For a moment, Zoro considered ignoring said messages and just turning off his screen altogether. But if he was being honest, he kind of felt sorry for whoever had sent these messages. They clearly sounded desperate. And on top of that, they had disturbed his precious sleep; he could not let this go unnoticed.

 

20B:  **I was sleeping until the beeping of your messages pulled me out of unconsciousness. Thanks, by the way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so there is no confusion as we enter into the conversation, Sanji's messages are all underlined and Zoro's messages are all bold. Also, we hope you enjoy!

20B:   **I was sleeping until the beeping of your messages pulled me out of unconsciousness. Thanks, by the way.**

 

_Fuck._

 

The last thing Sanji had wanted to do was interrupt a lady’s beauty sleep.

 

 _Shit, shit, shit_.

 

Well, he had no other choice now but to apologize and hope this beautiful lady would not hate him for this later on.

 

26C: My deepest apologies, mademoiselle. I didn’t mean to disturb you in your sleep. Please try to go back to sleep. Sweet dreams.

 

****

  


_*beep*_

 

 

Damn, that didn’t take long. The moron must still be awake.

Zoro read the latest message he had received.

 

_Yeah, definitely heterosexual. Why am I not surprised?_

 

Zoro found himself wondering how old was this guy. Because to be putting yourself out there like that through a random ass messaging system, you had to have some guts. Either that, or you had to be incredibly naïve and stupid. Either way, Zoro was going to let this guy know that he was no lady.

 

20B: **I’m no woman, dude. But thanks, I guess. Sweet dreams to you too.**

 

****

 

Sanji sighed infuriatingly. Of course, it wasn’t a lady that had replied, what was he thinking? Wait, did the dude think the messages were for him? He had said thanks, but was that sarcasm for waking him up or something else? Maybe he should hint that he was looking for a beautiful woman that he could treat to a meal with, and not whoever this guy was. Sanji thought about how he should show his lack of interest and the fact he was annoyed for the man answering a message that was clearly not intended for him. So, he decided to use his favorite phrase:

 

26C: Shitty bastard.

 

That should work.

 

****

 

Oh, Zoro was truly pissed off now.

 

20B: **What the fuck did I do? You're the one who started flirting with me out of nowhere.**

 

Seeing that he wasn’t going back to sleep any time soon thanks to this horny idiot, Zoro decided to flick through the music provided on the entertainment system. He was hoping he could stumble across some Japanese rock, but the likelihood of an American airline having music other than its own pop shit was very slim. He would pull out his phone in this scenario, however, he had forgotten to plug in his charger in the night before. His phone was completely dead when he had finally woken up. At least he did manage to get on his flight, no thanks to the alarm that didn’t go off.

 

_*beep*_

 

26C: Because I thought you were a lady, you shitty bastard.

 

Zoro clenched his fists, trying to calm himself, before writing out a crude reply.

 

20B: **Heh, I highly doubt many ladies talk to you though, with your “gentlemanly” ways.**

 

********

 

 _Un-fucking-believable_.

 

26C: What would you know, asshole? Ladies love a gentleman. I bet you don't get many ladies yourself, not with that attitude.

 

It wasn’t long after that Sanji got a response from the guy. This was totally going to ruin his trip if he didn’t stop responding. He couldn’t let this get to him so much.

 

20B: **No I don’t.**

 

20B: **I get hella lot of guys though.**

 

Sanji ran his fingers through his blonde hair, a habit he had picked up on when he was little during stressful times, and questioned how to respond.

 

_There’s no way I’m going to let this shitty bastard have the last word._

 

26C: I’m sure you do… Although being realistic, who would wanna go out with such an asshole like yourself? I’m actually feeling sorry for anyone you’ve ever dated. 

 

***

 

_Man, this guy is a fucking dick._

 

Zoro couldn’t understand what he had ever done to upset the guy. Right now the only thing he wanted was for this fucking flight to be over and to go back to sleep. That being said, he couldn’t just ignore this asshole for the time being. Otherwise, he would probably think that his words were having any effect on Zoro, which obviously wasn’t the case.

 

_Let’s see how you like this, douchebag._

 

20B: **Is that so? Interesting you would say that when you actually started flirting with me. I’m sure you’ll end up feeling sorry for yourself soon enough, then.**

 

20B: **And no need to be ashamed, you know. Happens all the time.**

 

*******

 

_Is this guy fucking serious right now? Has he not been reading any of the messages I’ve been sending? I CLEARLY STATED THOSE PICK-UP LINES HAD BEEN INTENDED FOR A LADY!_

 

Sanji knew the guy was just trying to push his buttons. Heck, he was probably even enjoying this.

 

_Who did he think he was, anyway?_

 

But the real question was, why the fuck was he still replying to Sanji? He could have easily ignored him or turned off his screen after the first few messages. Sanji presumed it was down to the fact that some people lacked common sense and logic.

Either way, he couldn’t back down now.

 

26C: I told you I thought you were a lady, shitty bastard. Did you never learn how to read? Is that it? 

 

Unfortunately, Sanji’s latest “friend” was quick to reply.

 

20B: **Yet you’re still talking to me instead of a lady…**

 

Sanji hated to admit it, he felt queasy even thinking about it, but the bastard was right. He could have easily started up another chat room and forget this whole situation even happened.

No matter how hard he tried though, Sanji couldn’t think of a reason why he was so adamant to keep this conversation going.

 

 _Because there’s no way you’re gonna let him humiliate you_.

 

That’s what a small part of him kept telling him but the other part was also telling him that the reason why he couldn’t seem to stop replying was that he was secretly enjoying getting a rise out of the guy. Probably just as much as that bastard was enjoying it too. It was certainly another form of de-stressing, something Sanji desperately needed as he couldn’t wait to get another cigarette in his mouth.

 

_Oh god, that sounded so fucking gay._

 

Sanji sat staring at the screen, considering his options. Sleep was completely out of the question; he felt too riled up. He could ignore the guy, although he already knew it wasn’t going to work like that, his pride meant too much for him that he’ll never let anyone, especially this man, trample on it. He could start his search for a lady again, however, Sanji looks at the time; the clock icon glaring at him. Everyone who was considered normal should be asleep by now; everyone except for him and this irritable loser.

Sanji pursed his lips as he came to his decision. He would carry on talking to the shitty bastard. He would get revenge for this stranger fucking hi-

 

_WITH him. Fucking WITH him-_

 

and his plans. Also, letting out steam was Sanji’s specialty. It seemed this guy knew how to dish it out too.

He wasn’t going to admit that though.

Instead, Sanji leans further back into his seat, getting ready for the bloodshed he was plotting to spill.

He always loved a good fight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a constant back and forth between Zoro and Sanji's messages to each other!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the others and also shorter than what's to come, but we hope you like it! Sanji's messages are underlined and Zoro's messages are in bold.

26C:  It’s all your fault, idiot! If only you’d stop talking to me. 

 

20B: **You shouldn’t have fucking woken me up then. Besides, teasing an idiot like yourself is way too much fun and I have nothing better to do.**

 

26C:  There are hundreds of movies on here, just pick one to watch. We have hours to go still and I don’t want to suffer from your shitty boredom. 

 

20B: **I’ve already watched most of them and the others are crap. Why don’t you listen to your own advice?**

 

20B: **How is the lady hunt going, by the way? Or did you come to the realization that there’s no point in trying since you’re not gonna find anyone on this flight? I didn’t think you could give up so easily, but I shouldn’t expect so much of you anyway...**

 

26C:  And how do you know I have given up, you shitty bastard? Ladies will be messaging me from all over the plane after I walk past them on my way to the bathroom. 

 

26C:  And yes, I’ve seen the majority too... you should watch the crap ones to suit your personality. 

 

20B: **Heh, I’m looking forward to seeing that.**

 

20B: **That’s something we can agree on. The films on a flight are always shit.**

 

26C:  Probably the only thing we will ever agree on. But I bet you like the crappy Fast and Furious movies, though. 

 

20B: **Might come as a surprise to you but not really. I’m more into samurai movies. And a few comedies too, actually. You know what I bet you’re really into though? Chick flicks and romantic comedies. Women looking around for their one true love and shit. Sounds like your kind of thing.**

 

26C:  Samurai? Have an interest in Japan, then? 

 

26C:  And so what if it is asshole? There’s nothing wrong with romance! I mean, just think about the idea of finding your other half, your soulmate, your _raison d'être_. There’s nothing more fulfilling. It’s like after feeling out of place for so long, there comes a moment where you finally find yourself at ease and feeling like you belong and then there comes the realization that it’s all because of one person. 

 

20B: **Yeah, I’m actually Japanese. Moved to the States when I was 11 but I’ve always been fascinated with the culture back home. I usually try to go visit whenever I get the chance, especially when there’s a national holiday going over there. Haven’t gotten the chance to go in a while, though.**

 

20B: **SEE? I knew it! Hahaha. Oh, man. This conversation just gets better and better.**

 

26C:  Well, asshole, I’m French so romance is in my blood, of course I value it! But you obviously wouldn’t understand. And I’m actually intrigued by Japanese culture, especially the fighting styles. 

 

20B: **You’re French?! And you’re into romance?! Are you gonna tell me next that you’re a cook, too? Because that would be hilarious!**

 

20B: **Oh yeah? I actually work full time as a teacher at a dojo and we teach people of all ages and abilities different fighting styles and techniques. It’s pretty neat.**

 

26C:  A sous chef, actually, you bastard. 

 

26C:  And I bet I could easily beat you in a fight. 

 

20B: **Chill, cook. I was just teasing. Is your food any good, though?**

 

20B: **Ha! I’d like to see you try.**

 

26C:  Of course it is, asshole! And I’m a CHEF. I also wouldn’t mind setting up a time and place to meet just to demonstrate to you how easy it would be to kick your ass. 

 

20B: **Are you suggesting we go out on a date? Because I wouldn’t say no if you were ;)**

 

26C:  Fuck you! That’s not what I was suggesting! 

 

20B: **Are you sure? Like I said, I’d definitely be up for it. Would you also want to go out for dinner after?**

 

26C:  You fucking wish. 

 

26C: Brb, I’m going to the bathroom. Finally getting the fuck away from you. 

 

20B: **I'll be on the lookout. There are a few kids around so if I hear any screams, I'll know it was because you were out of your seat.**

 

26C:  Shitty bastard. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to the best cook fit for the pirate king! Hopefully Sanji is cooking up a feast for himself and his loved ones! In honour of his birthday, we'd thought we would put up the next chapter!

Sanji got out of his seat, stretching his arms and legs as he did so. He always hated how cramped he felt on flights with his long physique, his body would spew out everywhere and fill such a tight space. The stretching also gave him a chance to calm down after the conversation with the infuriating bastard...

 

_He’s extraordinarily suave at chatting someone up though._

 

Sanji winced at his stupid brain thinking up thoughts he didn’t need right now, and set off towards the bathroom at the front of the plane, seeing as the one at the back was currently engaged.

As Sanji started to make his way down, he couldn’t help but try to get a glimpse of the person that was occupying seat 20B. He casually tilted his head up to look across the seats to get a better view, not paying attention to where he was walking.

 

_Wait does he have green hai-_

 

“Ow!”

Sanji stopped dead in his tracks and quickly glanced down at where the voice had come from. A small child, who was still awake, had evidently gotten bored and took it upon himself to decide to crawl out of his seat and along the aisle of the plane just as Sanji had commenced his own journey towards the bathroom.

And Sanji had just trod on his hand.

And now the child was crying.

 

_Well, fuck._

 

“Hey, buddy! I’m so sorry! That was an accident! Let me help you. Where is it hurting?” Sanji said as he crouched down to get onto the child’s level.

“It hurtssss! My haaaaand!”

The kid was bawling his eyes out, not giving himself much chance to breathe and not showing any signs of stopping.

“Oh, God! The hand! I’m so sorry!" Sanji tried hard not to panic at the thought of ruining such a vital piece of the body, "but you know what, buddy? Luckily I know exactly the thing that’s going to make your hands feel better. Are you with me?”

“It huuuuurts!” The boy screamed.

“How about we close and open our hands? Like this?” Sanji started opening and closing his hands, hoping that perhaps the child would imitate him and the hand movement would alleviate the pain somewhat. However, as much as he kept trying to get the child to listen to him and to quiet his crying down, the child just wasn’t having it.

 

_Why me?_

 

As Sanji was trying to think of another way to calm the child down, he suddenly remembered he had slipped a pack of gum and some candies into his pocket just before leaving his apartment to get to the airport. Sanji knew he would undoubtedly get the urge to have a smoke during the flight so, in order to control his cravings, he had made sure to bring something he’d be able to suck or chew on while on the plane.  

Sanji reached into his pockets and got two white and red colored mint candies and held them up.

“Hey, buddy! I know you’re hurting but honestly, you’ve been handling this so well. If that had been me, I would be going around screaming my lungs off because of the pain. So because you’ve been such a good boy, you can have these two candies!” The child suddenly quieted down a bit, tears coming out of his eyes more slowly, as he looked up at Sanji and then looked at the two candies that were being held up at him.

“These are actually some of my favorite candies but I want you to have them now. So how about we get you back into your seat so you can be more comfortable and then I can give them to you.”

Sanji extended his hand to help the child up into his seat and gave him the two candies. He made sure to buckle him up again but as he was doing that, the lady next to the child, who Sanji assumed was the child’s mother, turned on the light and looked at both Sanji and her son, disoriented for a second, after having just woken up.

“I’m so sorry madam! I was on my way to the bathroom and found your child just sitting in the aisle so I was helping him back into his seat! I also gave him some candies, by the way! I’m so sorry for bothering you.” Sanji made sure to put extra charm into his speech, trying to reassure the mother so she wouldn't get angry at a stranger talking to her little boy.

“Oh… No, that’s alright. Thank you for helping my child," she said with a gentle smile, "and for the candies!”

Sanji blushed hard at the woman showing her gratitude to him as he replied, “not a problem. Sorry to disturb you, again, mademoiselle! I’ll be going now.”

 

_Phew, that was lucky._

 

Sanji went back to his seat, forgetting about his need for the bathroom in the first place.

 

_***_

 

Not being allowed to sleep anywhere is a horrible misery in Zoro’s eyes. Not being allowed to sleep because an idiot won’t back down from losing an argument is another awful hardship, but not being able to sleep because of an ear-piercing cry of a child is unquestionably the worst thing to experience when you’re stuck on a plane late at night.

Zoro could feel all the offensive curses in the world boiling up, ready to spew out of his mouth at the next person that so much as looked in his direction.

 

_How the fuck can this flight get any worse?_

 

Zoro peered across the back of his seat, squinting in the dimmed lights, to see what had caused all the commotion and regretted immediately when he did. A tall, blonde, lean, and very attractive man in a black suit, with legs that went on for days, was trying to calm the child down, looking just as perplexed as the passengers around him as to why they had been woken up. The man tried to quieten the child down by whispering softly against his ear and put something in the child’s hand, gaining quieter sniffles than before in return. He helped the child up and buckled him back in his seat, the mother sitting next to him, turned her light on above to get a better look at the man, exchanged a few words, and smiled kindly as a thank you for managing her child so well, not seeming to mind that the gentleman was potentially the cause of the blubbering mess in the first place. The man seemed absolutely ecstatic at this and walked back down the plane, lost in his own little world.

Zoro slid back down his seat closing his eyes and sighing. The flight had just gotten so much worse because if he wasn’t mistaken, that was the man who was sitting in 26C getting up for what was meant to be a toilet break.

And he was fucking hot.

Zoro rubbed his forehead, realizing now how he really hated the fact that the guy seemed so straight, and was extremely annoying, as he really wanted a piece of that action.

 

_Who’s the horny one now?_

 

***

 

20B: **Damn, cook! I didn’t think you’d ACTUALLY make a child cry.**

 

26C: Fuck off, you neanderthal! It was an accident. I was on my way to the bathroom when I stumbled upon the child and accidentally stepped on his hand. 

 

20B: **I’m sure it was. Gotta admit that was hilarious, tho. But you seemed to have handled it well.**

 

26C: Why am I not surprised that you’re enjoying my suffering. 

 

26C: Wait, what? How would you know that? Did you see me? 

 

20B: **I think the whole plane saw you, cook. That kid was crying pretty fucking loudly.**

 

26C: Oh, damn. I didn’t realize it was that loud. 

 

20B: **Nice eyebrows, by the way.**

 

26C: I wish we weren’t so far apart so I could kick your ass off of this plane for that eyebrow comment. It’s genetic, you bastard. Anyway, who are you to talk about someone’s appearance when you probably look like a barbarian, especially with the way you talk. 

 

20B: **Heh, I don’t think barbarians have green hair, so joke’s on you, curly.**

 

26C: So it was you with green hair?! What the fuck? And you’re criticizing my genetics when you _choose_ to look like that?

 

20B: **Actually, it’s genetics too, shitty cook. Anyway, at least I look fucking hot with my hair and not like I have some weird mutation, dartbrows.**

 

26C: Are you some kind of marimo or something? Who the fuck has natural green hair?

 

26C: I have gained many women due to my wonderful genetics, thank you very much. Men seem to like it too.

 

20B: **Why the shitting fuck would I be related to a plant?! Are you sure you’re a cook? You don’t seem to know body anatomy very well.**

 

20B: **And more like you hypnotize them and kidnap them with your spirals, cook.**

 

26C: Fuck you, marimo. How many times do I have to say I’m a chef, not a cook. There’s a fucking big difference, I can even tell you the restaurant I work at just to fucking please you.

 

26C: And I would NEVER treat a lady like that with so little respect. What about you? How many men have you had to drug to get into bed with you?

 

20B: **Planning to see me again cook? Well I am very flattered but usually, we’d go on a date first, or will your workplace be the first one?**

 

20B: **Heh, men only need to glimpse at me before they’re** ** _begging_** **to be fucked by me. I’m sure you’d be the same ;)**

 

26C: Fuck off, marimo. Forget I even suggested it, I’d be absolutely fucking out of my mind to be caught seen with you.

 

20B: **Well I’d be fucking** ** _you_** **out of your mind so it’s close.**

 

20B: **You walked right into that one, I’m just playing with you, why are you so easy to wind up? Just tell me the name of the restaurant.**

 

26C: You really are a barbarian. It’s the Baratie in downtown Seattle.

 

20B: **You work in that fancy as hell place? Why the fuck are you flying in economy?**

 

26C: It’s not that fancy marimo, it’s just good food. Something you don’t seem too familiar with.

 

20B: **Good food is getting a cheap takeaway, what you’re talking about is pompous as fuck. But anyway, when’s our date cook? I take it I’ll get it for free ;)**

 

26C: You fucking disgust me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just wanna say thank you so much for all the support this has been getting! The comments on the last chapter were amazing and we're really glad you've been enjoying this AU! We are so close to 1000 hits already which is crazy and after this chapter is published I am sure we will reach it! This chapter is actually a lot longer than the others so hope you all like it!

11A:  **You do realize this is a public chat room and everyone can see you flirting with one another?**

 

26C:  I am so terribly sorry! Please ignore the green-haired idiot, he’s proving to be extremely difficult. 

 

11A: **Most of us turned off the notifications after the first message, actually. The one YOU sent.**

 

20B: **Hah! Hear that, shit cook? You’ve managed to piss off everyone on this flight, INCLUDING THE LADIES.**

 

26C:  Shut the fuck up you shitty marimo. 

 

11A:  **Anyway, I was just gonna save you guys by saying there is a Seat to Seat option, where everyone can’t read you wanting to fuck one another so badly.**

 

26C:  I think you’ve misread the conversation entirely... 

 

20B: **Thanks for the heads up! We’ll go sext in peace now :)**

 

26C:  What the actual fuck?! 

 

_*Seat to Seat chat started by 26C*_

 

26C:  It’s all your fucking fault, shitty bastard. 

 

20B: **Chill, cook? Maybe you shouldn’t have been so desperate to hook up with someone.**

 

26C:  And you seem pretty desperate to get into my pants so seems like we’re on the same fucking page. 

 

20B: **As if you’re not as desperate to get into mine. You’re just really good at pretending you don’t want to.**

 

26C:  You fucking wish, asshole. 

 

20B: **Why are you fighting it, cook? Even random-ass people on this plane thought we were flirting and that’s because it hasn’t only been me doing it.**

 

26C:  I’m really regretting having continued this conversation. Should have quit when I had the chance. 

 

20B: **Maybe I should pay you a visit at work when we’re both back in Seattle.**

 

26C:  Ha! Not gonna happen, marimo. 

 

20B: **It’s not like you can stop me, cook. It’s a public restaurant and everyone who is looking for a place to eat can go in, right?**

 

26C:  Yes but turns out we just recently changed our policy and shitty bastards with green hair aren’t allowed to eat at such a fine establishment. 

 

20B: **Are you saying you would really deny me a plate of your “exquisite” food if I went there one day looking all hungry and shit after work?**

 

26C:  You’re fucking impossible. I’d have someone else serve your hungry ass in that case. 

 

20B: **You cut me deep, cook.**

 

20B: **But I’d want to see you. Would you also deny me that?**

 

26C:  What do you care, bastard? Just drop it and stop with all the teasing and flirting. Just let me get through this fucking flight in peace. 

 

20B: **Why is it so hard for you to believe I genuinely find you interesting and want to get to know you better? I’ll admit getting a rise out of you has been the best part of this flight but I’ve also enjoyed flirting with you. Not gonna lie and say this happens often.**

 

26C:  Why is that, though? Is it because everyone around you has a brain so they know better than to approach you and fall for your charm? 

 

20B: **Not exactly. I meant that me approaching someone and being so hooked up on them doesn’t happen often.**

 

26C:  So what, bastard? Am I supposed to feel honored that you decided to bother ME non-stop? 

 

20B: **That’s not what I meant, shitty cook. Why are you twisting my words?!**

 

26C:  I’m not doing shit, bastard! I’m just telling it like it is. So because you, the type of person who apparently doesn’t chase others, has for whatever fucking reason decided that it’d be fun to pester me, I’m automatically supposed to follow and agree with anything you say? 

 

20B: **You know what I’m realizing? That you might be defensive about everything. Holy shit, cook. The world isn’t out to get you, you know.**

 

26C:  Oh yeah? And you know what I’m realizing, shitty marimo? That there really isn’t anything more to you but cockiness and arrogance. No wonder why you’re single. 

 

20B: **Go fuck yourself, cook.**

 

26C:  After you, asshole. 

 

20B: **And to think I wanted to take you out on a date. What the fuck was I thinking?**

 

26C:  No one fucking asked you to! 

 

20B: **There you go again. I KNOW that. But I’m saying that just for a fucking second, I thought you’d make great company**.

 

26C:  Although you might not seem to think so, I actually am. 

 

20B: **Really? Is that the reason why no woman hesitates to tell you to fuck off whenever you go up to them and most likely offer lame ass pick-up lines similar to the ones you sent?**

 

26C:  Fuck you, shitty bastard. I would rather be caught dead than fucking go out with you. 

 

26C:  I think even my ex would make a better date than you. And she was… conflicting to say the least. 

 

20B: **For some reason, I doubt that. I mean, I’m sure she has never made you feel as good I would. But not like you care, right?**

 

26C:  Seems like you’re finally getting it. Took you awhile, marimo. 

 

20B: **You really are unbelievable.**

 

26C:  Lots of people say the same. You’re not the only one. 

 

20B: **I meant to say that you’re unbelievably stubborn and annoying. And yes, I’d think a lot of other people would agree with me.**

 

26C:  Hilarious, marimo. You should definitely be the next SNL host because with that humor and those jokes? Would definitely make for an entertaining show.   

 

20B: **I know. I’m still waiting for that invite. I’m sure I’ll get it soon enough.**

 

26C:  Let me know when you do. Will probably be when pigs fly. 

 

20B: **Or when you finally admit that you’re also attracted to me.**

 

26C:  And here I thought you had finally gotten over that. You really are persistent, aren’t you? 

 

20B: **Only when I want to.**

 

20B: **Actually, scratch that. Only when there’s SOMEONE I want.**

 

26C:  I honestly have the worst fucking luck there is. 

 

20B: **At this point, the only person you’re lying to is yourself, cook.**

 

26C:  What the fuck would you know?! You don’t know me at all so stop acting like you know what I want. It’s fucking annoying. 

 

20B: **Because it’s so obvious, you idiot.**

 

26C:  You know what? Fine. Let’s say I did agree on this date. 

 

20B: **FINALLY!**

 

26C:  I never actually agreed, illiterate marimo. Can’t you read? 

 

20B: **You basically did.**

 

26C:  I didn’t, neanderthal! 

 

26C:  ANYWAY. As I was saying, let’s say I did agree on this date. I still don’t know anything about you? 

 

20B: **I told you I teach at a dojo. And I’m Japanese.**

 

26C:  Yes, bastard, but what else is there?! That’s doesn’t really tell me a lot about you. I don’t fucking wanna go out to dinner with a complete stranger. For all I know, you could be a serial killer in your spare time. 

 

20B: **Seriously, cook?**

 

26C:  Look at fucking Ted Bundy! He was a university student and was killing people on the side. He was even in a relationship with someone and they had no fucking idea. 

 

20B: **You know what? I’m gonna be honest with you. I usually don’t disclose this information to someone I just met but…**

 

20B: **I’m kinda taking some time off right now. Found it a bit exhausting. I mean, do you know how hard it is to move those bodies from the crime scene and hide them? But I’ll get back to it eventually.**

 

26C:  Very funny, idiot. 

 

20B: **You shouldn’t have said such a ridiculous thing, then.**

 

26C:  You’re so infuriating. 

 

20B: **Feeling is mutual.**

 

20B: **But honestly, there isn’t much more to say about myself.**

 

26C:  There’s gotta be! For instance, what’s your reason for traveling? 

 

20B: **Really? Is that the first question you’re gonna ask me?**

 

26C:  Had to start with something easy, bastard. It seems like anything else would be hard for your moss-brain to comprehend. Just answer the damn question. 

 

20B: **And here I thought you didn’t care at all. Your interest warms my heart, curlybrow. :’)**

 

26C:  Fuck you. 

 

20B: **I don’t usually bottom but for some reason, I get the feeling you’d give it real good so I might be down for that.**

 

26C:  I’m officially done with this conversation. 

 

20B: **Don’t be like that, cook. Fine. I’ll answer your questions, no matter how dumb I think they may be.**

 

26C:  Well? 

 

20B: **I have to attend a friend’s wedding so I’m gonna be staying for about two weeks.**

 

26C:  Oh, that’s interesting… Didn’t think you’d be the type of person who’d enjoy those kinds of events. 

 

20B: **I don’t, actually. But I haven’t seen her in a couple of years, so.**

 

26C:  Well, that’s nice of you, I guess. 

 

20B: **Yeah, whatever. What about you, though? What’s bringing you to Toronto?**

 

26C:  I’m attending a cooking competition to prove my old man wrong. 

 

20B: **Really? You don’t have a big enough ego already?**

 

26C:  Ha! Look who’s talking Mr “Every Guy Wants To Sleep With Me” 

 

20B: **Well, it’s true. Because even you do ;)**

 

26C:  That’s it. You leave me no choice. I’m gonna jump off the plane just to get the fuck away from you. 

 

20B: **You wish it were that easy ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all your kind messages from the last chapter! We loved receiving such nice feedback! Hopefully we will be making Thursdays our upload day for new chapters and they should be weekly. Enjoy this week's chapter!

Sanji’s face felt like it had been shoved directly into the sun’s fiery pits thanks to the green-haired, overly arrogant idiot he was talking to. He couldn’t control his anger anymore that it had spread itself across his entire face.

 

It was partially red due to some blushing, too.

 

Although he wasn’t about to let the marimo know that the flirting was actually _working_ and that he was slightly convinced he should go on this date the guy couldn’t stop mentioning.

 

 _Bastard_.

 

It wasn’t as if he was interested in guys.

 

He just understood what some women found attractive in men.

 

And had drunkenly made out with some guys too.

 

_Stop kidding yourself._

 

Now that he thought about it, Sanji wasn’t sure whether this attraction or whatever the fuck he was feeling towards the marimo was because a part of him genuinely liked him, despite the guy’s arrogance, or because he had gone so long without a partner that he secretly liked the attention he was getting.

 

_That’s ridiculous. There’s no way I actually fucking like this guy and would want to spend time with him WILLINGLY._

 

_*beep*_

 

20B: **No but seriously, a cooking competition? That sounds cool.**

 

Sanji looked scornful at that message.

 

_Why does he always do this shit? Switches from annoying and inappropriate bastard to caring and attentive bastard so effortlessly?_

 

He couldn’t help but dive right back into the conversation.

 

26C:  Yeah. Thought it’d be a good way to prove to my old man that I can actually handle things on my own, even opening up a restaurant someday in the future. 

 

20B: **You’re not one to give up dreams, are you? I like that. It’s an impressive trait to have.**

 

26C:  Guess you’re not as obtuse as I thought, marimo. 

 

20B: **I can be very perceptive when I want, shitty cook.** **I have my own ambitions too, you know...**

 

20B: **Of course you would have eventually figured that out if you agreed to go on a date with me. ;)**

 

26C:  Is that so? 

 

20B: **Yep. We would have gotten to know each other and then you would have decided that you wanted to see me again so we would have…**

 

26C:  Are you okay, marimo? You’re sounding kinda delusional there. I think being so high up in the air is getting to you.   

 

20B: **Not really. You know one date wouldn’t be enough.**

 

26C:  Do I, now? Interesting. 

 

20B: **I swear we’re gonna land and you’ll still be denying that you want this. Give it up, cook.**

 

26C:  I’m not denying anything, bastard! 

 

20B: **Does that mean you DO want to go on this date and that you DO feel somewhat attracted to me? ;)**

 

26C:  Jesus fucking Christ. 

 

20B: **Just say it, cook. What’s the worst that could happen? I’ve told you like a hundred times that I’m interested. Fuck, I was the one to even bring up this date.**

 

_This bastard is insufferable. Why won’t he let this fucking date go?!_

 

As annoyed as Sanji was with the persistent marimo, he couldn’t deny that there was some truth to what he was saying.

 

_What IS the worst that could happen at this point?_

 

First, it’s not like he would be rejected since the green-haired idiot had actually been the one ask him out. Also, it’s not like he hadn’t been with a guy before. Obviously, he had never been in a serious relationship with one but he had -even though part of him didn’t want to admit it- kissed a few, so that had to count for something, right? And Sanji wasn’t completely against the idea of dating a man, contrary to what some people might think. In fact, now that he was thinking about it more, he didn’t actually mind what the gender of his significant other would be; he’d cherish and spoil them with romance all the same. All ladies would still need to be treated with respect, of course, he’s still a gentleman, but if he happened to fall in love with a guy, then that was cool.

 

_Although this idiot really knows how to grind my gears._

 

Many of his current friends would be surprised to see him with another guy though, especially one that had _so easily_ swept Sanji off of his feet.

 

_What are you so afraid of? It’s only one fucking date. It’s not like you’re gonna marry the guy or anything. Jeez._

 

_*beep*_

 

A new message from the marimo made Sanji snap out of all his worries and finally come to a decision.

 

20B: **Hey, cook, if this is something you really don’t wanna do then that’s fine. I get that I keep bringing it up but that’s because I got the vibe that you might feel something too but I also don’t wanna force you into this, you know…**

 

_There he goes again. Annoying marimo to caring marimo. What the fuck?_

 

26C:  Shut up, bastard. When did I say you were forcing me into anything? You wouldn’t be able to, even if you tried. 

 

20B: **Well, you weren’t replying anymore, shitty cook. What was I supposed to think?**

 

26C:  Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ll do it. 

_._

20B: **Do what?**

 

26C:  You know what, asshole. 

 

20B: **Do I? Suddenly all the previous messages have been deleted and I can’t remember what I even asked of you.**

 

26C:  I’ll go on a fucking date with you so you can stop begging now. Was actually starting to feel sorry for you. 

 

20B: **Whatever helps you get through this flight, cook. ;)**

 

26C:  Hasn’t even been a minute since I agreed to this and I’m already regretting it. 

 

20B: **You can’t go back on your word now, cook. Wouldn’t be very honorable, would it? So you’ll just have to live with your choices.**

 

26C:  Lucky me! -_- 

 

26C:  So… how we do this? You said you’re gonna be around in Toronto for two weeks? 

 

20B: **Yeah, I got the whole wedding thing going on but I can make time to go out any day you’re available?**

 

26C:  Okay yeah, sounds good to me, I’m not here for very long though. You know, we should probably exchange numbers at this point. Otherwise, I don’t know how you were planning on setting up anything with no communication between us after we land. 

 

20B: **Oh shit, yeah that’s right. Send me your number through here.**

 

26C:  Are you serious? How do we know these messages aren’t being stored in some kind of database or being read by other people? Fuck that. I’m not giving you my number through this chat. 

 

20B: **Are you always this paranoid?**

 

26C:  It’s a possibility, idiot! But fine. If you think I’m being ridiculous then why don’t you send YOUR number then? 

 

20B: **Well, now that you brought that up, I don’t feel like giving it out through here either.**

 

26C:  Idiot. See? What I’m saying makes some sense. 

 

20B: **Yeah, yeah… How about you write it down on a piece of paper or whatever and give it to me personally? Come by my seat or I can get up and go to the bathroom and meet you there?**

 

26C: Yeah, just meet me by the bathroom. I’ll see you in 5. 

 

20B: **Can’t wait to see that ass up close. ;)**

 

26C:  You’re impossible. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We would just like to say thank you so much for the ongoing support we keep receiving, we are so touched by all your comments and love hearing from you all! It's always fun to see people's reactions. With that being said, this is probably what you have been waiting for and luckily this meet up is the longest chapter so far! Enjoy!

Zoro couldn’t help but smile as he quickly checked himself over before standing up. He knew being determined would get him somewhere in life, and it looked like it was getting him a date with an annoying, yet super attractive guy; including the weird spiral eyebrows.

It was an interesting combination, to say the least; both have already managed to easily irritate the hell out of each other, but what is the point in anything if it’s not a challenge?

 

Zoro tapped the lady’s shoulder next to him and kindly asked to get out. He stretched as he did so, feeling his t-shirt rise up a little, as he walked towards the front of the plane.

 

_Wait, he didn’t say which toilet…_

 

Zoro quickly spun around and saw the cook had already started to walk in the other direction, obviously not realizing that the front toilet was vacant and the one he was walking to, was engaged.

Zoro shrugged his shoulders but followed after him. It seemed like he was gonna be the one that was most aware of their surroundings.

 

***

 

Sanji got out of his seat for the second time, and strolled down towards the closer toilet, learning from his mistake earlier. He hadn’t specified which toilet they would meet at, but thought the marimo wouldn’t find it hard to figure out which one would be better since it was the closest; the toilet being engaged meant their little meetup looked like a regular queue for the toilet.

 

Sanji straightened his suit jacket and looked behind him. A green-haired, wildly attractive guy, with ripped muscles bulging out of his plain white t-shirt, was walking down towards him; an overpowering sense of aura emitting from his body.

 

_Three earrings?! How extra is this guy?_

 

Sanji has never felt threatened by other people’s looks, he always just appreciated people’s aesthetics. But this guy... this guy could give him a run for his money.

Easily.

 

_How does he make casual clothing look so fucking good?_

 

Sanji felt a sudden, hot flush come over him as the marimo walked closer, alarm bells going off inside his head as he felt something warm start to run from his nose.

 

_Ah, shit._

 

***

 

Zoro closed the gap between himself and the cook and saw the curly-browed guy start fumbling for something in his pockets, an expression of panic painted onto his face. Zoro felt his heart sink a little, as he figured that the bastard was probably panicking because he was feeling forced to go on this date, even though Zoro had made it clear he wouldn’t accept that.

 

“Hey cook, are you okay?”

 

***

 

_Fuck fuck fuck._

 

Sanji scrambled his hands into his pockets, trying to find a pack of tissues he had slid inside for this particular thing to occur.

 

He didn’t mind flying at all, he was quite lucky with it. He'd never experienced a horrendous flight per se. But at times, and this was, unfortunately, one of those times, the pressure from being up so high in the air got to him and caused him to have a nosebleed.

And of course, it had to be the time when an incredibly hot guy was walking up to him to get his number.

 

He finally grabbed a tissue and hastily turned his back so he could try to cover up his nose as quickly as possible. Luckily, the flow of blood had slowed down fairly quickly and felt like it would be over in a matter of seconds.

 

That was until he heard the marimo’s husky voice ask if he was okay, carrying so much concern into those words. The trickle of blood turned into a downpour.

 

“I’m fine shitty bastard, the pressure just gets to me sometimes,” Sanji said this as he turned around again, looking straight into the eyes of his soon-to-be date.

 

***

 

“Heh, are you sure it’s just the pressure? Or do my good looks have _that_ much of an effect on you?”

 

Zoro saw the cook blushed a little bit under the tissue held firmly against his face. He smirked at that, and continued;

 

“What is it cook? Cat got your tongue? Does it have green hair perhaps?”

 

The cook blushed even harder as he rapidly defended it, “This happens often to me on planes, shitty marimo, don’t boost your over-inflated ego even more.”

 

“Whatever you say, Nosebleed.”  

 

Zoro saw the cook twitch in annoyance before he said, “can’t believe you’re even more insufferable in person. Holy shit.”

 

“And you haven’t even seen half of it, cook. Just wait ‘till we go on that date.”

 

“Yeah, I’m starting to regret that, actually.” The cook continued to pinch his nose, keeping his head tilted down now as he did so, “Perhaps it’s not such a good idea.”

 

“No fucking way, cook. You’re not gonna back down now.”

 

“Not my fault that you’re making me want to, shitty marimo… We can’t even carry on a civil conversation face-to-face for like 5 minutes.” The cook repositioned his tissue over his nose, obviously uncomfortable with that fact that he was still stuck with blood dripping down his face.

“What makes you think we’ll be able to sit through dinner and manage to not bring the place down?”

 

Zoro crossed his arms and bluntly responded: “Why don’t you cut the shit and tell me what’s really going on and why you’re starting to second guess this date.”

 

“It’s true, asshole! There’s nothing more to it.”

 

Zoro was starting to get even more agitated by the guy’s defensive comebacks, shifting restlessly. There wasn’t much left of the flight, but Zoro still tried to keep his voice at a whisper, so not wake the passengers around them: “Bullshit, cook. I know I was persistent as fuck on the chat but you wouldn’t have agreed to this if you didn’t really want to. And I told you I’d stop bothering you if only you said the word.”

 

“I know that you bastard, but…” the cook wavered, looking as if he needed some other type of reassurance, something to validate why Zoro was standing here trying to get the guy’s number which they had already agreed on doing.

 

“Zoro.”

 

“What?” The cook looked perplexed, just as he did earlier with the little kid in the aisle, and Zoro would be a damn fool to say that it wasn’t an attractive look on the guy, a slight change from the snarled look he had been receiving.

 

_It’ll be nice if I manage to make him smile, just once._

 

“Name’s Zoro. Don’t think we formally introduced each other on the chat.”

 

“I’m Sanji… And well, we obviously didn’t because you started being an ass right off the bat.”

 

_Nevermind._

 

“I wouldn’t have been an ass if your messages hadn’t woken me up!” Zoro was trying so hard to whisper, but the shitty cook just knew how to push all of his buttons. He changed his stance out of annoyance, sticking his face further into the Sanji’s own space and the curlybrow did the same back, still holding the bloody tissue to his nose.

 

“The messages weren’t even for you, idiot! And what are you complaining about? You kept replying non-stop after!”

 

“Because I couldn’t let you get away with it!”

 

Sanji pulled backed, gesturing with his free hand, “And here we are. God. This is fucking crazy. I’ve never done this.”

 

“What? Sent out a bunch of corny ass pick-up lines and then have no one reply to them?” Zoro couldn’t help but smile as he said this, crossing his arms once more. He had to admit that pushing the cook’s buttons were worth his being pressed back.

 

“Fuck you, marimo! But no. I meant I’ve actually never had a shitty green-haired bastard annoy the living shit out of me in such a short amount of time.”

 

_Or maybe not._

 

“Why don’t you admit that you’re liking the attention you’re getting? It’s rather simple, cook.”

 

“When did I say I liked any of this?!” Sanji glared at Zoro, who in turn just rolled his eyes. As if the conversation they already had in the chat didn’t show how much the cook wanted to get all this attention that Zoro was giving him.

 

_Idiot._

 

Zoro sighed and rubbed his forehead, frustrated at the fact Sanji was playing way too hard to get but also failing at it.

“You did. When you agreed to go on this date. And came all the way here to give me your number so we could arrange a time to meet later.”

 

“Biggest fucking mistake I’ve made.”

 

***

 

_This is becoming fucking unbearable._

 

Sanji turned around at his last retort, trying so incredibly hard to not kick the guy’s ass. The pure irritation he was getting from the marimo made him feel like his entire body was on fire by just the way he argued back. Thankfully, his stupid nosebleed had come to a halt, so that was one pain in the neck out of the way.

 

“Keep telling yourself that, curly.”

 

Sanji stood there for a moment both hands back in his pockets, trying to gather his thoughts and sighed. The marimo had a point; he was being really defensive when he didn’t need to be. He was inviting him on a date and Sanji’s only response so far had been curses and bad manners. What a gentleman he turned out to be.

 

“Hey, cook.”

 

“What now?”

 

“We still haven’t exchanged numbers. Isn’t that what we’re here for?”

 

Sanji couldn’t believe this Zoro guy was _still_ determined to go on this date. Maybe he wasn’t the only one that hadn’t had company in a while. Sanji couldn’t help himself again as he bit back though: “I don’t know about you bastard but I actually came here to pee otherwise why would I be standing in line waiting for the bathroom?”

 

Sanji winced at his words as he carried on standing with his back towards Zoro, feeling his face blush as he uttered, “And maybe to give you my number.”

 

He felt the marimo softly chuckle behind him and tried,  _again,_  to resist the urge to kick him in the head.

 

“You know… bathrooms on airplanes ain’t just for peeing.”

 

“Oh, yeah, shitty bastard? What else are they for?”

 

“Ever heard of the mile high club?”

 

Sanji's face was already on fire from the previous comments, but now it was feeling hotter than ever due to the way Zoro had casually phrased that as if it was asking for some extra sauce to go with his meal. Trying to keep his last bit of coolness Sanji replied, “Who hasn’t, bastard. Perhaps I’ll join someday with a beautiful lady…” He felt the words tumble out of his mouth as he turned back to look at the marimo, “have you done it?”

 

“Nah,” Zoro shrugged, “I usually just spend my time sleeping until we get to the destination.”

 

“How surprising.”

 

“But I’ve also never had an interest in anyone as much as I do with you on a flight.”

 

Sanji couldn’t even try to hide the way those words made his face soften as he stood there, feeling awkward to be on the receiving end of flattery for once. “Good to know.”

 

“Wanna try now?”

 

_And back to being a fucking prick._

 

“Fuck no, marimo! What do you take me for?!” Sanji failed to keep his words at a whisper, “I don’t fucking sleep with just anyone. We haven’t even gone on our date yet.”

 

“Oh? But I thought you weren’t sure about that date anymore.”

 

_Holy fuck._

 

_He IS smooth._

 

Zoro smirked at him, sending small shivers down Sanji’s body that he didn’t realize he could get by someone being _this_ cocky. Before he could think of a reply, the door for the bathroom slid open and a woman apologized for keeping them waiting and quickly moved back up the plane to her seat. Not once did Sanji oodle over her as she walked by; too busy having a stare off contest with the marimo.

 

Sanji sighed, admitting defeat this round but wouldn’t let it happen again. He reached into his inside suit jacket pocket and got out his business card that he kept at all times.

 

“Fuck off. Yes, I am, bastard. Here’s my fucking number. I’m just gonna go pee in peace now.”

 

And with that, Sanji crammed into the bathroom, seeing Zoro looking down at the card and smiling victoriously as he slid the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were interested in seeing Zoro and Sanji join the mile high club, then I would suggest reading ausizpien's oneshot AU: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878381.


	9. Chapter 9

Sanji stood gripping the sink, staring at himself in the mirror and realized what he had just done.

 

_I’m going on a date._

 

_With a guy._

 

_A fucking hot, yet slightly irritating one for that matter._

 

Sanji’s mouth lifted into a small smirk as he pictured how his friends would react when he got the chance to tell them.

 

_Franky would definitely cry of happiness now that I’ve finally bagged a date. My dear Robin probably would, too. Although she’d likely try and conceal her excitement._

 

_Ace would totally freak._

 

Speaking of Ace, he hadn’t seen the freckled man since he had moved to Toronto a few years back. Noting down in his head that he should give his friend a call when he lands, Sanji rinsed his hands under the tap once more and splashed water on his face for good measure. He had managed to finally get the blood around his nose off and luckily not a single drop had stained his shirt. He checked himself out in the mirror once more, just in case he had blood anywhere else, before opening the door and walking back to his seat.

As Sanji sat down, there was a ding over the plane’s speakers.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are now making our descent. Please make sure your tray tables are back and your seat is in the full upright position. Make sure your seatbelt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead storage. Thank you.”

 

_*beep*_

 

Sanji couldn’t help but shake his head at the sound. He’d been gone for 5 minutes and the marimo already missed him.

 

20B: **Looks like our time is up, shitty cook.**

 

26C:  You make it sound like we’re going to our deaths. Stop being so dramatic, idiot. 

 

26C:  Maybe you’re right though since I agreed to go on a date with you, I must be in hell. 

 

20B: **Well it is incredibly hot in here...**

 

26C:  You obviously drugged me before I got on this stupid plane and made me your victim. 

 

20B: **So you’re FINALLY admitting this flirting is working for you, dartbrows? I didn’t think I would see the day.**

 

26C:  You fucking wish, marimo. 

 

Sanji paused for a minute, deciding whether or not he should play his cards down fully now since he had miraculously agreed to this date. If Zoro thought he was actually flirting earlier then he would be in for a complete and utter shock.

 

26C:  But… Is that a demonic possession in your pants, or are you just happy to see me? 

 

***

 

Zoro continued to stare at his screen, mouth hanging open, speechless at the sudden openness the cook was finally giving him.

 

_Replying to this guy was the best thing I’ve done in a long time._

 

Zoro felt the plane rapidly descending, gripping onto the seat’s arms before he could type out a response. He really didn’t want Sanji to think he couldn’t harbor a more flirtatious remark, especially when he had finally let him in.

He managed to type back his reply though.

 

20B: **If it is a demonic possession, then an exorcism is the only thing that will make it go away. You up for the job?**

  
  
26C: Wouldn’t you need an expert for that? I don’t think I’m the most qualified person to perform an exorcism.

  
  
20B: **Maybe not in the real world but you certainly are the MOST qualified person in this whole plane**.

  
  
26C: Is that so?

  
  
20B: **Definitely. I wouldn’t trust just anyone to take care of this demonic possession.**

  
  
26C:  Yeah… Might still be best if you get someone experienced to do it, though. 

  
  
20B: **Yes, that might be most ideal option. But to be honest, I don’t really need a professional. Think I just need someone I can learn from and vice versa.**

 

20B: **You know, in case they ever get a demonic possession as well and need some help…**

  
  
***

  
_This fucker._

 

Sanji may not have done a lot with other guys besides kissing them while drunk, but he knew exactly what the marimo was implying with this conversation. However, to his own surprise, he felt nothing at this realization. No desire to tell the marimo to fuck off, or to abruptly cancel this date, or even pretend he was irritated at the bastard’s comments. Because the reality was; he wasn’t irritated at all. Far from it actually. In fact, he’d be lying if he said there wasn’t a small part of him that wanted the marimo to teach him all there was to know about being with another guy.

 

_What the fuck._

 

_Did I really just admit to myself that I want to be with Zoro in THAT way?_

 

Now that he thought about it, he had never been this desperate to get into someone’s pants.

 

_Holy shit._

 

Of course, whenever he saw a beautiful lady, he’d imagine the both of them together, but never really in a sexual way. Sanji respected women too much to ever think of reducing them to a sex object at first glance. He was also never the kind of man to pressure anyone into anything. But if there came a time where a lady perhaps wanted to be intimate with him, then he would reciprocate if that’s what she really wanted. That being said, no one had ever had this much of an effect on him.

 

Literally, no one.

 

At this point, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself again that he was only feeling this way because he hadn’t been with anyone in a long time or because he liked the attention, he knew deep down those had never been the reasons behind these strange feelings. The truth was that he _really_ liked this guy. From his arrogance and persistence to his annoying comments and teasing remarks.   


During this realization, the plane had finally landed, with the jolt of hitting the tarmac runway pushing Sanji out of his crisis. He ran his fingers through his hair and noticed that his crave for a smoke hadn’t bothered him as much as it has during past flights. The marimo had managed to distract him, remarkably, yet he still couldn’t wait to have one when he exited the airport.

Sanji unbuckled his seatbelt when the plane came to a halt, grabbing his hand luggage from the overhead locker and waited in the aisle for the doors to open.

 

Not being able to hold back the urge to look at seat 20B now he was standing, Sanji tapped his fingers against his suitcase and looked casually in that direction. Zoro stood with a battered rucksack hanging loosely on his right shoulder and his hands deep in his jean pockets. Zoro had obviously felt someone gazing at him and was quick to give Sanji the same look back.

 

_Fuck, he really is something._

 

***

 

Zoro had felt Sanji’s eyes right on him when he stood up from his seat, so he obviously had to give him a run for his money in intense staring competition, as well as checking him out.

 

_Does he always wear suits? How did he know they’re my weakness?_

 

Whatever the cook knew, he definitely didn’t know one thing; Zoro was going to be the best date he ever had.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Zoro always hated the queuing for passport control. It was always such a tedious task. There was always trouble figuring out which queue would go down the fastest and 9 times out of 10 he would manage to get it wrong and end up picking the slowest.

Yet this time he just picked the queue with the greatest view of Sanji, who was just diagonally in front of Zoro, already at a desk being seen to. He still couldn’t work out where the cook’s legs started, but he figured that would be something he’d get the chance to explore later. If the cook lets him. He was 100% sure Sanji would want to get to know him after one date as he already wanted to get to know Sanji more and more. The bastard was just being extremely defensive.

 

_Maybe there was a reason for that? The cook mentioned something about an ex whe-_

 

“Oi, you’re up.” The guy behind Zoro nudged at him to get him out of his thoughts so he could realize he was holding up the queue. Zoro turned and nodded at the man, thanking him and went up to the desk. The woman looked over his passport, definitely trying to check him out while doing so. Zoro just gave a dumb smile, as if he wasn't interested at all. He wasn’t. Apart from the matter of his sexual orientation, it was also because a blonde idiot had already taken up that spot hours before.

 

Zoro thanked the woman anyhow and followed the crowd of people towards the baggage claims. For once, was thankful he was late boarding the flight; it meant his luggage was one of the first ones to come out. Still, he wasn’t happy about not getting enough sleep on the flight, thus he begrudgingly made his way to the exit, wondering how long it would take Perona to poke at him. He reckoned about 30 seconds.

 

Zoro found a spot near the pickup section at the front of the airport and precariously sat down on top of his suitcase and waited.

 

It had been roughly 15 minutes when he heard the sound of a pleasant voice.

 

“So I guess you haven’t left yet, huh?”

 

Zoro looked up at the presence that had joined him. The cook stood next to him closely as he blocked out the morning sun and replaced it with his own warmth radiating off of him, which was in fact, very little. He had a coat on now, one hand in his pocket, the other holding onto his hand luggage. Zoro smirked at Sanji’s obvious put-on annoyance shown across his face that they had once again crossed paths.

 

“My friend is supposed to come to pick me up. But I don’t see her anywhere so I’m assuming she’s not here yet…”

 

“Have you tried calling her and asking her where she’s at?”

 

Zoro shrugged his shoulders and replied, “My phone died on the plane.”

 

Sanji rolled his eyes at this, “Of course it did, marimo. Why am I not surprised?”

 

“Whatever, man. She’ll get here eventually.”

 

“Hopefully.” There was a small sense of concern underneath the layer of irritation in Sanji’s words.

 

“What was that, dartbrow? Are you worried that I’ll have to stay here all alone?”

 

“You wish, shitty bastard. What I don’t want is your friend wasting her time going around looking for you because she couldn’t reach you and ask exactly where you were.”

 

“Listen, Perona has a pretty good sense of direction. If anything or anyone goes missing, she’ll be the one to find them.” Zoro looked at the ground, trying to think back to how many times Perona had managed to find him, but lost count straight away.

 

_Half the time I’m not even fucking lost._

 

“Perona? That’s a beautiful name.” Zoro looked back up to Sanji’s face, seeing it soften as soon as he had mentioned a woman’s name.

 

_Looks like I’ll be up against an entire gender for however long this thing between us goes on for._

 

_Challenge accepted._

 

“It’s just a name. There’s nothing special about it.”

 

“You wouldn’t understand, shitty marimo. You wish you had a name as great as that one.”

 

“Who says I don’t? Zoro is pretty fucking cool if you ask me. When people first hear my name, they think I’m talking about ‘Zorro’. You can’t get any more legendary than that badass masked vigilante.”

 

“Yeah well, you could NEVER top Diego de la Vega.”

 

Zoro smirked at this response. Not missing a beat he replied: “Not him but I could probably top you.”

 

Sanji looked down at the ground and scoffed “And here I thought you’d leave all those ridiculous remarks back in the chat.”

 

“Don’t you worry, curly. There’s a lot more coming your way.”

 

“Cannot fucking wait.”

 

“I know you can't.” It was now Zoro’s turn to look down again, using his words carefully to make sure they were still on the same page,”... So about that date, are you still up for it, then?”

 

“I mean, yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Zoro tried to hold back his smile as he heard the confusion in the cook’s words. He had finally accepted it.

 

“I don’t know… Thought I’d give you one last chance to back down from it.”

 

“If that’s what you were hoping I’d do, it’s not gonna happen, bastard.”

 

“Good.” There was silence for a few minutes as the wind picked up, letting Sanji’s aroma reach Zoro’s nose. It was an attractive smell mixed with cologne and whatever Sanji normally smelt of. It was no different to what he had smelt like back on the plane, but now tobacco had become the more dominant scent.

 

“Oi, aren’t cooks meant to keep their taste buds and not kill them by smoking?”

 

“Eh? And what if I do smoke? You gotta problem with that?”

 

“Of course not, just wondering how long you have left to live.”

 

“Mind your own fucking business. I’m sure you have a habit that other people persistently try to get you to stop.”

 

Zoro winced at this, his thoughts already going to his friends that have tried to get him to stop drinking in the past, even though he can pretty much handle anything. Sanji had seen Zoro’s reaction and countered, “See? Once again my intelligence has surpassed your own.”

 

Zoro was about to reply when a hot pink Fiat 500 pulled up in one of the spaces at the front of the airport. He stood up and looked at Sanji’s face as the cook glimpsed at the car’s owner. If he was ever asked to sum up the cook with one of those emoji things, he knew exactly what one he would use to describe him around the opposite sex. Zoro was annoyed, yet slightly amazed that he had bagged such a womanizer; or someone who thought they were one.

 

“She seems cute.”

 

“She’s fucking terrifying.”

 

Sanji immediately turned to Zoro and yelled: “You shouldn’t say that about a lady!”

 

As if on queue, Perona jumped out of the car and started shouting across the roof, telling Zoro to hurry the fuck up because the aesthetics of the building were aggravating her. Zoro faced the cook, seeing his frown drop.

 

“Okay... maybe she is a bit scary.” said Sanji, “but that doesn’t mean you can disrespect her still!”

 

Zoro chuckled at this, giving up the fight this time around, “I’ll catch you later, cook.”

 

“Yeah yeah, you have my number. Don’t lose it.” Zoro simply smiled at this, allowing Sanji to know he acknowledged his worries. “I won’t.”

 

Zoro picked up his bags and headed for Perona’s car, giving the cook full sight of his muscles as he lifted up the boot. He jumped in the front and greeted his friend.

 

“Who’s the blonde idiot?”

 

“Someone soon-to-be my blonde idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may have noticed this chapter is at a similar length to the last one. Would you prefer for us to keep the following chapters at this length or go back to having shorter ones? We realised that some previous chapters were incredibly short so were thinking of trying to combine a couple together so the story doesn't feel as dragged out, but we assume that'll affect our statistics a bit. At the moment though, they will stay as they are, but we'd appreciate it if you guys could tell us if longer chapters are better. Thanks again for the continuous support we're getting from all of you! And have a Happy Easter to those that celebrate it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you again for all the support this fic has been getting, we really enjoy writing it and we especially enjoy reading all your lovely comments! We are going for longer chapters now, and this one is no exception so we hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. Some of the tags have changed now if you were interested in checking them out!

“So how was your flight?” Perona spoke as she drove at a steady pace along the highway, keeping an eye on the car’s mirrors for anyone that would try to intercept her. Perona loved having complete control of her life, that included when she was driving down busy roads, deciding where and when she would let someone in. If she felt like it. It was clear to Zoro that today wasn’t going to be that day, as she drove down the roads at lightning speed, definitely more than the legal speed limit.

 

“Meh. As boring as you’d expect a 4-hour flight to be.”

 

_Why are you pulling a Usopp?_

 

“How could it have been boring when there were people around you? Didn’t you at least make small talk?”

 

Zoro pulled a disgusted face at the questioning he was receiving, despite the fact he had done exactly this; “No, what the fuck. Why would I?”

 

“Ugh. Because that’s what people do! When will you stop being so antisocial?”

 

“I’m not antisocial! I can enjoy a night out just like everybody else!” Zoro tried to get more comfortable as Perona changed lanes, but sitting in a small car meant his body had to suffer from cramped positions, no matter how much he moved around, “I just choose not to talk to everyone I see, unlike you.”

 

“Ha! There’s nothing wrong with that. I just like to talk and get to know others.”

 

Zoro sighed, settling on a new position that will surely become uncomfortable give or take a few minutes. He turned his head to face Perona and gave her a scornful look, “Correction: You like to talk people’s ears off. And only about yourself.”

 

Perona snapped her head around and defended herself: “Not true!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.”

 

Perona returned her eyes to the road, pouting as she added: “Well it’s the world’s fault for not giving other people lives as interesting as mine.”

Zoro couldn’t help but chuckle at this, knowing it was full damn true. Perona did lead an exciting life and always managed to make other people’s lives seem worthless. Made the people feel worthless too. He lent his arm against his door, resting his head in his hand and peered out of the window. He could mainly see a stretch of green fields and thought about what joke Sanji would make if he was there, calling the grass his family or some shit like that. Even thinking about it irked Zoro. What an ass.

 

_Why am I already thinking about him? It’s only been like 10 minutes!_

 

Zoro felt himself drift as Perona cruised along the tarmac, but was jolted when Perona spoke again; “You haven’t changed at all. But not like I expected you to. That being said, I’m glad you came.”

 

“Yeah, I’m glad I came, too.” Zoro mumbled into his hand, “Got some time off of work for once.”

 

Zoro regretted his choice of words when he his left arm was viciously attacked by a small flick of Perona’s nails, _definitely_ causing a lot more pain than it should have.

“You’re so rude! Aren’t you happy I’m getting married?! Isn’t that the main reason why you’re here?!”

 

“Hey, both hands on the wheel, woman! We all know you’re not the best driver.” Zoro looked out of the front window and resisted the urge to rub the spot on his arm, using all his training up until now to not succumb to a pathetic, little flick.

 

_Damn, that really fucking hurt! How did she do that?!_

 

“At least I’m much better than you are.”

 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Zoro made sure to tense his muscles this time around, but no flick came. Just more insults.

 

“You _know_ it’s fucking true, Zoro. You can’t follow directions at all! God forbid you from getting on a roundabout.”

 

“Listen, it’s not my fault all these street names are weird as fuck and I can never remember them all.”

 

“You’re as insane as ever. I still don’t believe you’ve fully healed since the last time we saw each other.”

 

“Of course I did!”

 

“Doesn’t seem like you did.”

 

“Well, you’ll just have to take my word for it.”

 

“Unfortunately.”

 

“So…” Zoro finally decided to break the back and forth argument, yet painfully aware it was becoming small talk, “how’s the fiancé?”

 

This perked Perona right up, a shine filled her eyes as she got to talk about herself in a way once more. “She’s great! I still cannot believe I’m engaged!!!”

 

“Yeah, I can’t either…” Zoro mumbled into his hand again, covering up the syllables as soon as they left his mouth.

 

“What did you say?”  

 

“Nothing. That’s great. Good for you.”

 

Perona bought this and continued to shriek: “I know!!!! This is gonna be the wedding of the century.”

 

“I’m sure it will… Is Mihawk here yet, by the way?” Zoro asked.

 

Perona shook her head, turning off another part of the highway as she did: “Dad won’t be here ‘till next week. Said he had a few things to take care of.”

 

“What things?” 

 

“How am I supposed to know? He’s always been secretive.”

 

“Have you tried asking?” Zoro deadpanned.

 

“Of course, dumbass! But I’m not really concerned about it right now. I’m more focused on the wedding. There’s still a lot that needs to be done.”

 

Zoro sighed at the lack of information he was getting from her. “Don’t you have a person to do all the organizing and shit for you?” 

 

“Duh! How could I not? I hired the greatest wedding planner ever! Her name’s Rejiu. She’s extremely nice, a proper business woman that doesn’t let anything get in her way. And she’s cute too! It’s a shame for her that this event shall be a declaration of my love for a _much_ cuter girl…” Zoro noticed the blush creeping to Perona’s face underneath her makeup. He couldn’t believe love had made Perona this gooey. “But anyway, I still need to be a part of it, silly. I want it to be PERFECT.”

 

“I guess…” Zoro tried to think about what crazy theme would come under the pink-haired girl’s definition of perfect but got naught. He knew Perona would be unpredictable with it all as ever.

 

“I can’t wait until _you_ get married and witness all the work that goes into it!”

 

Zoro simply scoffed at this and retorted, “I doubt that if I ever do, I’ll end up as crazy as you about it.”

 

“Just wait and see, Mr. Roronoa. I bet your fiancé will have you helping with everything from wedding invitations to catering and venue selection.”

 

“Whatever you say.” Zoro couldn’t help but laugh at this idea. He’d rather do the ceremony in a cheap hall to be done with it, without the crappy commercialism running throughout.

 

“Speaking of which… Have you found anyone yet?”

 

Zoro shifted in his seat once more, crossing his arms and using the movement to gather his thoughts on the whole Sanji matter that had taken place on the plane. Perona noticed his lack of response though, eyes getting wider at the realization.

 

“Oh my God. You weren’t joking about that creepy blonde guy?!?!?!”

 

“Shut up.” Zoro turned his face to the window yet again, looking at the urban housing estates they were now passing, just in case an irritable expression was plastered on his face that he couldn’t hide and would get teased about later.

“I don’t know. It’s fucking complicated. We’re just getting to know each other.”

 

“OH MY GOD. I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS. You HAVE to fucking tell me everything.”

 

“There’s nothing to tell!”

 

“Shh. It’s okay. You don’t have to open up right now. Save it for when we’re at brunch.”

 

“I said there’s nothi-”

 

“We’re home!” Perona pulled into the driveway of her tall and narrow house. It was detached, like many on the street, with different colored bricks scattered in a symmetrical pattern around the door and windows, giving off a quirky vibe.

 

_A castle fit for the “queen” that Perona is._

 

“Hurry! We’ve got a reservation! Go wash and we’ll be leaving as soon as you’re done. You can unpack and get settled after we come back.”

 

Zoro held his face against his hands and sighed out heavily.

 

_This woman is going to drive me fucking insane. Why did I agree to come again?_

 

***

 

After quickly introducing Zoro to her fiancée and allowing him to leave his phone on charge at their house, Perona managed to drive them to one of their favorite restaurants downtown. A place called _Eggspectation_ which Perona claimed they served the best salmon, eggs benedict, and french toast in town.

 

_You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me. Of course she would eat at such a place._

 

Fortunately, they made it to the restaurant just as a family of four were exiting thus ending up with a comfortable half-circle booth by the window instead of the incredibly small table that had been initially reserved for them. That being said, Zoro wouldn’t have minded that small table. He just wanted some fucking good food after barely getting to eat anything while on the plane.

 

***

 

“So, are you gonna tell me more about that blondie or am I going to have to drag it out of you?”

 

They had only just finished ordering their brunch when Perona jumped at Zoro with all these questions about the cook. How much of a flirt was he? Did he earn a lot of money? Did he realize that his appearance screamed he wanted everyone to think he was not into dudes, when in fact the only person he was fooling was himself?

 

_If only she knew the half of it._

 

Zoro refrained from answering all of Perona’s questions, turning his attention towards to her fiancée. Her fiancée had simply smiled mischievously to Perona; she marveled at the bluntness directed at Zoro. She also had unnaturally colored hair like Perona, except hers was blue and cut short, just resting on top of her shoulders. She had ordered the pancakes, claiming that the shape of them made it cuter than anything else on the menu.

 

_God, there’s two of them._

 

Perona’s fiancée was also meant to have a cute name to match her personality, and it didn’t contradict Perona’s too much, so they were able to be together. Whatever the fuck that meant.

The thing is, Zoro would agree with Perona that it was cute, yet sitting at that table in one of the couple’s favourite places to eat with sleep deprivation kicking in after the horrifying amount he still hadn’t caught up on and despite the fact that he had officially met her about 20 minutes ago, he couldn’t fucking remember her name.

Literally.

He had seen it written down of course on the invitation. But his brain felt scrambled like the eggs he had ordered. He just couldn’t remember it. And what’s worse is that he had also failed to catch her name properly when he first stepped into her and Perona’s household and they had been rashly introduced to each other. The only thing he remembered hearing was the sound of Perona’s bitching about him never opening up.

But what’s even _more_ worse is that Perona and her fiancée felt the need to use fucking pet names for each other, like _sugarplum_ and _sweetheart_ , so they never referred to each other with anything else. Like for example, the names that were given to them. Ugh.

It was too late to ask to hear her name again, so Zoro was gonna have to use his backup plan that worked 80% of the time when executed. It was also a phrase people assumed he was particularly fond of using, but in reality, those people were just irrelevant.

 

“Oi, how do you put up with her constant nagging all the time?”

 

“I don’t nag, Roronoa Zoro. I’m not your fucking mother. I just show an interest in your life.” Perona played with her cutlery, rearranging them into various positions as they all waited for their food: “You should consider yourself grateful, you know? I don’t allow just anyone to stay in my life.”

 

“Didn’t realize I had a choice to leave.” Zoro mumbled.

 

“You obviously do, silly. But I’d advise you against it.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” Zoro 

 

“Yep. Anyway, it’s too late now. I mean, you came all the way here for my wedding which means you really do love me.” Perona fluttered her eyelids at Zoro and her fiancé laughed, calling her adorable. Perona turned her attention towards her and smiled playfully back.

 

“I told you it was just an excuse to finally get some time off of work. Something I hadn’t done in a while.”

 

“Keep telling yourself that.”

 

_Haven’t even been here a day and she’s already tiring me out. I have no fucking idea how I’m gonna make it through._

 

Zoro closed his eyes, mustering the endurance he had left to wait out in silence until the food arrived. Perona and her fiancé paid no attention to this, or if they did they simply carried on talking amongst themselves, discussing the latest trend of whatever the fuck people wore nowadays. He had to admit, he’d never seen Perona get on with someone so _well_ before. Clearly, she had found attraction not in the opposite of herself, but in someone who was eerily similar. Someone that would easily understand her without having to explain herself all the time. Someone who could easily comfort her straight away and vice versa. Zoro could hear the love and affection in the way they spoke to another and had to admit, he hoped he could eventually achieve that one day.

 

The food arrived 5 minutes after, with Zoro almost praying a thank you to God, even though he didn’t believe in any of that, and scoffed down his food like there was no tomorrow; which usually is the the case when you’ve got a roommate with no capacity of a full stomach living with you.

 

“Anyway…” Zoro started after wiping his mouth with his napkin. He wasn’t fully an animal. “How’s your job been? Are you still writing for that magazine or whatever?”

 

“Nope. I changed jobs. Found an opening at the Toronto Star. The pay is actually so much better. And the main office is close to where my cutie works at so we get to meet for lunch most days. Isn’t it great?!”

 

“Sounds like the dream job…”

 

“I know, right!!! I’m so incredibly lucky.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

“What about you, though? How’s work?”

 

“It’s okay, I guess.”

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Zoro! If you won’t spill the beans about your blonde lover then at least tell me about what’s been going on with your life since I last saw you.” Perona angrily crossed her arms.

 

_Jesus Christ, this woman is definitely gonna drive me insane._

 

“He’s not my lover! Not yet, anyway.” Zoro mumbled the last bit, but Perona’s fiancé- _I should probably give her a nickname to help me out a bit-_ winked at his statement. He just scoffed in return. “But ugh, nothing, man. It’s good. I’m working at this one dojo, teaching people of all abilities and ages. But I’ve actually been thinking that I’d wanna open up a sister school.”

 

“Oooh, go on! That sounds great! You thinking of opening it up somewhere else in the country?”

 

“I’m not sure yet, actually. Would like it to maybe be in out of the country if possible.”

 

“Open it here!!!”

 

“I haven’t really figured out a place yet. But I’d want it to be somewhere affordable for anyone to join. People shouldn’t have to miss out on something they could love because they can’t afford to keep it up.”

 

“Well, just remember that no matter where you are, I’ll follow you! We’ll come to visit wherever you are.”

 

_Great. Can’t fucking wait._

 

The girls finished their meals within a minute of each other and they grabbed the bill so they could go back home. Perona said he could nap if he wanted since she would be catching up on some work she needed to do before taking time off. Zoro could’ve died of happiness then.

It was a short drive back. Zoro already felt the drowsiness kicking in after eating a fully cooked meal. They got home, and Perona showed him the room he would be staying in and made a point of telling him to not go anywhere else. He would have argued back if he wasn’t so desperate for a nap. Before completely nodding off though, he grabbed his now fully charged phone, took out the card he’d been holding onto and typed in the cook’s number, giving him the nickname “curly” just out of spite. He made sure to send a quick text before signing into the world of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know that there won't be an upload next week as one of us will be on holiday and the other is very busy with univeristy work so we hope you don't mind waiting an extra week for the next upload!
> 
> It's a good thing we didn't pull an Oda and leave it on such a dramatic cliffhanger before taking a week's break, eh? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We're back!
> 
> Thank you so much for the response on the last chapter, it's great to here feedback from you all so please let us know what you think!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

Sanji had already booked an Uber before he bumped into Zoro once more and luckily he didn’t have to wait too long before it arrived. Shortly after he got in, he contemplated whether or not to ring his old man so he could let him know he had made it to Toronto in one piece, even though he knew the response he would receive in return. Despite this, he got out his phone that was buried deep within his pocket and pulled up Zeff’s number onto his screen. He hit the dial button and waited for the inevitable to happen.

 

“What do you want, brat?” Zeff’s annoyance was heard loud and clear by just that phrase.

 

_I’m gonna regret this..._

 

“A hello would be nice. It’s a new day after all.”

 

“Why would I bother with a thing like that?”

 

“Yeah, why would you, a chef, have manners?” Sanji felt irritated at Zeff’s voice more than usual, he had anger pent up within him during the flight with the whole Zoro situation and now he wanted to let it all out.

 

“I raised you, so don’t talk to me like that kid,” a sentence Sanji had heard a thousand times before, “And make sure you don’t fucking forget it.”

 

“How can I when you never fucking let me, shitty old man?”

 

“If this is all you wanted eggplant, to waste my time with this pointless argument, then I’m busy.” Sanji scoffed at Zeff’s claim to being busy since he wouldn’t have picked up the phone if he truly was.

 

“I called to let you know I’ve arrived, and to see if you were anything but an asshole. A sad ending though.”

 

“You’re wasting your time with this, Sanji. The competition isn’t going to do anything good for you.”

 

“Fuck off, yes it will. I’m gonna fucking prove you wrong old man, just you fucking wait.”

 

“How terrifying. I’m so scared that I’m quaking in my one boot.”

 

“That guilt tripping shit doesn’t work on me after growing up at the end of your other shitty wooden leg.”

 

“At least I tried to kick some sense into you. It doesn’t seem to have worked though.”

 

“What a fucking shame.” Sanji was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. He didn’t want to be in the phone call any longer; it was driving him insane. This never-ending argument about whether the competitions were the right thing or not. But Sanji was right. He would prove it to Zeff that he had it in him already to start his own restaurant. Zeff should be over the moon Sanji was flying the nest and seizing all these opportunities, not trying to clip his wings from growing.

 

“Oi, Sanji.”

 

“What now?”

 

“And least come back laid.”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU SHITTY GEEZER?!”

 

***

 

The Uber driver had a terrified look when Sanji got off the phone after it being disconnected by Zeff hanging up on him. Sanji couldn’t believe the audacity the old man had when it came to Sanji’s personal life. How the fuck would Zeff know the last time he’d had sex? He couldn’t. Anyway, it wasn’t that long ago. He could still woo a lady.

 

_And a man._

 

Sanji replayed the events on the plane from before; he would probably never get over what happened.

Sanji was still pondering over the ordeal when the Uber arrived at the hotel that he’d been arranged to stay at by the organization of the cooking competition. He leaned against the window to have a look at the place and take it all in.

 

_Fuck._

 

Sanji had been told the name of the hotel when he first signed up for the event, and he Googled it straight away, but the pictures didn’t do it any justice.

The Ritz-Carlton proudly towered above the buildings surrounding it, with huge glass panels covering the entire exterior, giving it a truly modern look. Yet most of the building’s expanse had been obscured from Sanji’s view as the Uber sat under the hotel’s porte-cochère. Bearing that in mind, he got to his senses and thanked the Uber driver, giving him a tip as an extra added bonus on top of what had already been paid, since the man had to deal with him speaking to his _senile father_. A not-so-far-from-the-truth excuse Sanji relied on a bit too much for explaining his short bursts of rage whenever members of the public were present around the two.

Sanji’s luggage was grabbed by a young bellboy and swiftly taken into the Ritz-Carlton through its big, sweeping doors, with Sanji tailing after it. He was glad he always dressed more formally than necessary, as it meant he wouldn’t have much trouble fitting in with the crowd that regularly stayed in the hotel.

Yet his astonishment was written plain across his face, with his mouth hanging open, drawing attention to himself as he entered the very spacious and impressive lobby. Stylish wood panelling covered one side of the room, with the dark contradicting the light shining through the huge windows. Lightly-colored chairs were arranged in the middle of the wide space, with white pillars and tall flower arrangements on top of tables surrounding them, giving the eyes a place to focus towards. A brightly lit chandelier hung elegantly from the high ceiling above, reminding all that entered that the hotel was built with finesse and successfully drew people’s attention towards the glass bridge that also agreed with that statement. This was of high quality.

 

_The owners of the competition are painting a pretty picture of themselves already by booking this place..._

 

Sanji walked towards the check-in desk below the glass bridge and was promptly seen to by a member of staff. He noticed the giant bronze maple leaves set into the marble floor as he waited for the keycard for his room.

 

_How patriotic._

 

The marble probably originated from somewhere in Italy, keeping in theme with the elaborate and extensive decoration. Impressive.

 

Sanji received his keycard and thanked the beautiful receptionist that had helped him, receiving a blush in return.

 

_What would Zoro think?_

 

Sanji winced at how his brain went completely against him, trying to remind him once again of the marimo, even though he hadn’t been on a date with him (yet) and that meant he could flirt with anyone he goddamn liked.

Still, Sanji quickly joined the bellboy who was still attending to his small suitcase and hopped into the lift with him. He looked at his keycard and noticed he was on floor 18, room 14. Hopefully he had a balcony, otherwise, it would be a pain going all the way down for a quick smoke.

 

The lift was a fairly quick ride and the bellboy took Sanji down towards his room, leading him along the golden-painted corridors and richly patterned carpets. Sanji sighed in relief when he got to what would be his new room for the next few days, opening the door and immediately spotting the sliding door to a balcony. He shook the bellboy’s hand, letting him know he’d ask for help if he needed any and stepped into the room. It had a short corridor leading up to the main compartment; a king-sized bed with a wooden desk and a comfortable-looking chair. The windows were again massive, letting in loads of light. The views were also spectacular to look at. He quickly checked the bathroom out, noticing it was luxury compared to his... compact bathroom at home. Sanji was quick to unpack so he could enjoy a smoke on the balcony outside and fully take in all of Toronto. Literally.

 

_Time to explore._

 

***

 

Sanji spent a couple of hours perusing the different parts of the hotel, checking out the spa and swimming pool, grabbing something quick (and expensive) to eat in the Italian restaurant built in with the hotel. There hadn’t been anything to complain about, but that was expected with a 5-star hotel. He definitely wanted to go out into the city later, though. He was just getting back into his room when he felt his phone vibrate against his leg. He quickly got it out to see who had messaged him.

 

Unknown: **Oi**

 

_Who the fu-_

 

It only took Sanji a few seconds to realize that this could be no other than the marimo he had met on the plane. _And that he had agreed to go on a fucking date with._ Was Sanji really surprised the marimo had actually kept his word and reached out to him though? Not necessarily. But he couldn’t deny there was still a small part of him that hadn’t fully believed the marimo’s words during the flight. How many times had a lady pretended to be interested in him only to then find out she had given him a fake phone number and never had the intention to see him again? Too many to count, if you ask Sanji. But then there was this man. Although, not just any man. But a gorgeous and very fucking annoying one with green hair whom it seemed had not been lying about being attracted to him or wanting to see him again.

 

_Fuck my life._

 

However, at this very moment, it also dawned on Sanji that this relief and satisfaction he was feeling was not because someone had finally reached out to him after an initial encounter. Rather, it was because _Zoro_ had done so.

 

_Man, I really want to see this bastard again._

 

If he is being honest, he might be a little bit more excited about this date than about competing.

 

_Fucking pathetic._

 

Still, he didn’t want to come across as too keen towards Zoro. And there was still a chance that Zoro would think that Sanji wasn’t the one for him; something Sanji has come across too many times before. He had yet to find his own _raison d'être_ but was still determined that the person was out there, no matter what the marimo thought.

 

Bearing this in mind, Sanji quickly saved Zoro under his new favorite nickname “marimo” and decided to take a shower after being on that cramped flight and walking around the hotel; he should have thought about taking it sooner. But it was also an excuse to construct out his response to the green-haired man. The shower was a great place for thinking after all.

It took a while to figure out how the fancy thing worked, properly acting how Zoro would if he came across something like that, but in a standard hotel.

_Heh. That image made myself feel a bit better._

After a few minutes of switching it on and off again, Sanji had finally worked it out and was shampooing and conditioning his hair in no time, thinking about how forward he should be with Zoro. There was the matter of Sanji not going to be in Toronto for as long as Zoro would be, due to him having only flown out for his cooking competition. He did have a couple of days beforehand to tour Toronto. It was a request Sanji put in with the host of the competition itself, seeing as he needed to get used to the city to find the best ingredients needed for his selected dishes; masterpieces of perfection no less.

Sanji thought back to the plane conversation, bearing in mind how he acted with Zoro then. He had obviously kept trying to push Zoro away, and yet the bastard had arrogantly persisted.

 

_I don’t think I even need to worry about my response to him. It could be a threat and he’d still reply willingly._

 

Sanji got out of the shower and wrapped an incredibly soft towel around his waist. He walked back into the bedroom and picked up his phone where he left it, typing out his response.

 

You’re lucky I remembered I gave you my number. Otherwise, I would have blocked you, bastard. 

 

Considering he’d already saved Zoro under his nickname, he had no doubt that he’d done the same for Sanji’s. Bastard.

It was a few hours later, as he was browsing the shops nearby the hotel when he got a response.

 

***

 

Marimo: **This is the second time I’ve woken up to find a message from you, curly.**

 

Curly:  Funny how the first time wasn’t even meant for you, though. 

 

Marimo: **Yeah, yeah, I think we’re past that.**

 

Curly: Marimo. 

 

Marimo: **Shitty cook.**

 

Marimo: **So did you get picked up at the airport?**

 

Curly:  Yeah. Made it to my hotel and already unpacked everything. Currently viewing the nearby shops. 

 

Marimo: **Damn. Look at you being productive as fuck, curly.**

 

Curly:  I bet you haven’t even touched your suitcase, shitty marimo. 

 

Marimo: **Of course not, the fuck. I didn’t even get a chance to. Perona dragged me out for brunch with her fiancée as soon as we got home. I was dead tired so I just passed out as soon as we got back.**

 

Curly:  Typical mosshead. 

 

Marimo: **You act like sleeping is a fucking crime.**

 

Curly:  Might as well be. You’re wasting so much time. Do you know how much you could be doing and producing if you weren’t asleep? 

 

Marimo: **I’m sure there’s an answer but I just don’t give a fuck.**

 

Marimo: **Soooo… When do you wanna go out on that date? ;)**

 

Curly:  Cutting straight to the business at hand, I see. 

 

Marimo: **Well we would only argue otherwise.**

 

Curly:  True. 

 

Marimo: **Oh my God, did you just agree with me?**

 

Curly:  Yeah and I fucking regret it now. 

 

Marimo: **Too bad, shitty cook. This conversation is the start of something new.**

 

Curly:  Yeah yeah whatever, you know it won’t last very long. 

 

Curly:  So are you free tomorrow? 

 

Marimo: **Well someone’s desperate to get into my pants...**

 

Curly:  I AM NOT FUCKING DESPERATE! 

 

Curly:  I just don’t have a lot of time in Toronto, so you’re gonna have to go by my timetable if you want to score a date with me. 

 

Marimo: **Whatever you say cook, I won’t kiss and tell ;)**

 

Curly:  What makes you think you’ll get to kiss me? I know how fucking desperate you are, marimo. 

 

Marimo: **At least I don’t try and fail at hiding it.**

 

Curly:  Fuck off. You don’t even know me. 

 

Marimo: **And that’s where the date comes in handy, cook.**

 

Curly:  Yeah well, now I know what your intentions are, I’m gonna make sure my lips look fucking irresistible and tease you all night long. 

 

Marimo: **It’s adorable how you think you could control me like that, but we both know who will be begging for more by the end of it ;)**

 

Curly:  In your fucking dreams. 

 

Marimo: **Obviously. You don’t appear in any other dreams of mine.**

 

Curly:  Bastard. 

 

Marimo: **What? Jealous you haven’t been able to be as smooth as me? Face it dartbrow, I’m more experienced and you simply just suck at it.**

 

Curly:  I don’t suck yet, marimo. That would be too rushed, wouldn’t you agree? 

 

Marimo: **I’m not sure, you need to suck a lot first before you can improve.**

 

Curly:  And what makes you think, someone trained in the culinary arts who has tried a lot of food, needs to improve with that? 

 

Marimo: **Then I think you have a new dish to try out.**

 

Marimo: **… We’re still talking about blow jobs, right?**

 

Curly:  Well you’ve fucking ruined it now, you big brute. Smooth my ass. 

 

Curly:  Are you free tomorrow night or not? 

 

Marimo: **I think I should be able to change my plans.**

 

Curly:  Yeah okay, don’t try to play too hard to get when it’s fucking obvious that you aren’t. 

 

Marimo: **Yeah, because it’s not obvious to you when something is hard to get. You just throw yourself at the ladies no matter what.**

 

Curly:  WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW MOSS-FOR-BRAINS?! GO FUCK A PLANT! 

 

Marimo: **WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT YOU KINKY COOK??**

 

Marimo: **Okay look, I did take that further than it needed to go.**

 

Curly: You fucking think?!

 

Marimo: **If I’m honest, I don’t understand how someone hasn’t fallen for you already, with all that romantic shit you have.**

 

Curly:  Thanks... I think. 

 

Marimo: **I’ll ask Perona what places she recommends to eat at, she’s as pompous as you no doubt when it comes to food.**

 

Curly:  You mean we both agree that eating cheap takeouts is in no way nutritious for such a musclebrain as yourself?? 

 

Marimo: **Yes, that. I’ll come meet you at 7 tomorrow evening and I’ll take you to a place. How does that sound?**

 

Curly:  Adequate. 

 

Marimo: **I dare you to say that after you’ve been on your best date yet.**

 

Curly:  Really? When is that happening then? 

 

Marimo: **Bastard.**


	12. Chapter 12

Marimo: **Oi I’m here**

 

Curly:  ??? 

 

Marimo: **I’m outside the hotel like you wanted me to, cook.**

 

Curly:  Yes, I asked you to pick me up at 7 pm. It’s fucking 6, shitty marimo. Don’t tell me you don’t have a sense of time. Wow. 

 

Marimo: **Fuck you, shitty cook.**

 

Curly:  Do you happen to need a watch? We can go watch shopping since you got here early as fuck. 

 

Marimo: **Very funny.**

 

Curly:  Seriously. Does your car not have a clock, either…? 

 

Marimo: **It does! But I wasn’t looking at the time.**

 

Curly:  Why are you here so early, then…? 

 

Marimo: **Perona**

 

Curly:  Your beautiful friend? What about her? 

 

Marimo: **She was being loud.**

 

Curly:  Loud? Was she yelling at you, again? God. What did you do to her, shitty bastard? 

 

Marimo: **Nothing, shitty cook! I meant that she and her fiancée were being really fucking loud and I wasn’t about to stay there and put up with it.**

 

Curly:  Oh... 

 

Curly:  Didn’t peg you as a prude. So what if they were making love? People have sex when they’re in love, mosshead. Also, it’s her place. 

 

Marimo: **Yeah but wtf. They have a guest, man.**

 

Curly:  Are the walls even that thin? 

 

Marimo: **No??? Idk, cook.**

 

Curly:  Are you sure that’s the reason why you left…? 

 

Marimo: **…**

 

Curly:  Did you make that shit up, bastard? 

 

Marimo: **Fuck no. They were actually fucking and being annoyingly loud. But I left early because I wasn’t sure how long it’d take me to get here due to all the traffic and I didn’t wanna risk being late. Happy now?**

 

Curly:  You’re such a bad fucking liar, mosshead. 

 

Marimo: **Whatever.**

 

Curly:  That’s surprisingly sweet of you, though.  ;)

 

Marimo:   **Fuck off.**

 

Curly:  I’m serious, bastard. I mean, I’ve actually kinda done the same before for a lady. 

 

Marimo: **Why am I not surprised, cook.**

 

Curly:  Well, you’re doing the same right now, marimo! Plus, you can NEVER leave a lady waiting. 

 

Marimo: **You’re ridiculous.**

 

Curly:  And yet you showed up an hour earlier just so you wouldn’t leave me waiting. 

 

Marimo: **Like you said, you never leave a lady waiting.**

 ****  
  
Curly:  Bastard. I’m not a fucking lady. 

  
  
Marimo: **And yet you’re not even dressed yet, are you?**

 ****  
  
Curly:  What’s that got to do with it? Of course I’m not, you’re early! 

  
  
Marimo: **But it’s still gonna take you an hour to get ready right? Don’t wanna rush a lady now...**

 ****  
**  
** Curly:   And yet my looks are what caused you to take me on this date, so you can’t fucking complain that it takes awhile to look this good. Also, fuck you.

 

Marimo: **I’ll keep that in mind for next time.**

 ****  
  
Curly:  Who says there’ll be a next time after tonight? 

 

Marimo: **Just wait and see, curly. ;)**

 

Curly:  Fine. I’ll be down in 10. Shithead. 

 

***

 

Half an hour later and Zoro was still sitting in the car, waiting for the cook to come down.

 

_I was so fucking right._

 

Zoro didn’t actually mind waiting. Not at all. Especially when the cook was staying in such a fancy-ass place; he had expected no less from someone working in what was considered one of the best restaurants in Seattle, if not North America.

Yet if anything, Zoro was still anxious about the possibility of the cook backing out last minute and sending a text saying some shit like “Sorry, mosshead. I changed my mind. Decided that I’m really not into you and don’t wanna get to know you. See you around.” Not that anyone had ever rejected Zoro in the past but then again, Sanji wasn’t _just_ anyone.

 

He wasn’t exactly sure what it was about Sanji but the shitty blonde had gotten under his skin like no one ever had in just a matter of hours while they were on the way here, to the point where he couldn’t go long without thinking about him.

 

_Fuck._

 

_What if it doesn’t work out with the blonde, though?_

 

After almost a day of knowing Sanji, he would be lying if he said he wouldn’t be utterly disappointed if this didn’t work out. Despite Sanji’s stubbornness and defensive attitude, he seemed like such a complex man (in a good way).

_Complex and incredibly hot._

Plus, Zoro had to admit that the fact that Sanji didn’t give into his charms right away was a huge turn on. He needed to know more about this man. He needed to know why he was so defensive, why he chose to become a chef, why his last relationship didn’t work out, among other things. More than needing to, he _wanted_ to.

 

_Unfuckingbelievable, Roronoa. If your friends could see you right now._

 

Zoro rested his hands and head on the wheel and stared at the clock, willing for it to move quicker. Or slower. Whatever would help Sanji to hurry the fuck up so he could stop going over the same destructive thoughts he’d been having.

 

_6:35. Where is h-_

 

Suddenly, Zoro sees a flash of blonde coming out of the doors that connect the car park to the hotel. He quickly opened the car door to meet the man, trying his best to _look_ his best.

 

“Hey, mosshead! I know I said I wouldn’t take long, but I lost track of time. Sorry.”

 

As soon as Zoro had messaged Sanji last night about booking a place, he had immediately asked Perona for her help, which _naturally_ came at a price. He couldn’t _complain_ _once_ about Perona and her fiancée for the next two weeks because she would be helping him out big time. Zoro had agreed straight away, desperate for any advice to charm such a proud romantic, and not considering that the consequence would be hearing them _fuck_ , and not being able to get a word in about it to them. Regardless of this, Perona had booked a table at her favorite restaurant _Bâton Rouge_ and had given him some advice on attire for such a place, making sure to wear his Sunday best, or whatever the crap it’s called.

Yet, he could not even compare to how astonishing Sanji looked as he strolled up towards him. Cigarette dangling out of his mouth, Sanji wore a simple, dark blue dotted shirt done up only halfway, slim black trousers, and a different suit jacket than the previous one he had seen him in on the plane. It was a smart look, with a casual air to it.

And yet, Zoro couldn’t help but stare, mouth hanging open, utterly dumbfounded.

 

“Which tongue does the cat have now, marimo?” Sanji had an obvious smirk across his face, knowing full well that he had done his job in the looks department.

 

“You’re late.” Zoro gathered up some dignity back after evidently staring for far longer than he needed to.

“You’re early.” Sanji held Zoro’s gaze, showing again that he was fully aware at how flustered the man was getting.

“Well...” Zoro had to break the intensity of the eye contact, “we better get in the car before we become late.”

 

“Wise choice. Wow, didn’t think you had any brains in there, Zoro.”

 

“Shut up or I’ll take you to McDonald’s.”

 

“What a low blow.”

 

Zoro, a man who would always try to get the last, finishing blow, simply put his middle finger up at the blond cook, hoping to get some aggravation out of him.

Sanji just kindly returned the gesture.

 

_I am beyond screwed._

 

They both climbed into the car, with Zoro wanting to get the obvious joke out of the way first.

“Are you gonna make any comments about the car?”

 

Sanji didn’t give anything away with his response; “why on earth would I do that?”

 

“Because it’s fucking pink. I’m borrowing it off from Perona, just so you know.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with a guy driving a pink car Zoro, it’s the fucking 21st century.” Sanji rolled his unlit cigarette around in his mouth, obviously wanting to smoke but was apparent to not minding the wait until they reached a designated smoking area.

 

_Not in a lady’s car, eh cook?_

 

“Besides, the color really suits your hair.”

 

Zoro turned to face the cook, not really believing that this was going to be a simple compliment, “Does it, now?”

 

“Yes, actually. Have you ever considered dyeing your hair, by the way? If not, perhaps this is the time. A pink-haired bastard.”

Zoro was going to retort back, but he felt the cook’s hand give his hair a quick ruffle. He saw the other man panic at the fact he had just done that, obviously not realizing what he had automatically done. Zoro was shocked too, not expecting the cook to be so touchy before they even had their first date.

But he’d be lying if he said it didn’t feel good.

Sensing that this was gonna play on the cook’s mind all night if he didn’t defuse the tension that was heavily fogging up the car, Zoro turned the key in the ignition and started to pull out in the parking space, acting as nonchalant as he possibly could.

“Very funny, shitty cook.”

 

Sanji got Zoro’s drift of not letting his gesture affect him, so continued to taunt him: “I’m serious, though! Think about it! You could even match your beautiful friend.”

 

“Over my fucking dead body...”

Zoro had gotten used to driving Perona’s car better quickly on the drive to Sanji’s hotel, so he easily maneuvered out of the parking lot and headed onto the road, using the directions Perona had given him; which were written down on sticky notes and planted on the car’s dashboard. She had written down every single fucking detail before handing it over, despite the fact the journey was in a relatively straight line, thinking he was THAT stupid.

Fuck her.

 

“Come on, Zoro. Live a little.” Sanji seemed like he was really getting into this idea, enjoying the dead straight face Zoro portraying, letting his mouth curl into a smile even more at this.

 

“Fuck off, cook.”

 

“Already regretting taking me out, mosshead?”

 

“I’ve dealt with more annoying guys than you, cook. Don’t worry.” Zoro concentrated on making sure he was in the right lane before he was cruising down the road.

 

“Guess I’m really gonna have to step up my game, then.”

 

“Guess so…” Zoro took a quick glance at the chef, seeing him more relaxed than he did on the plane, which made his stomach do a little flip because who knew the man could look any more attractive? Doubt crept into his mind again and Zoro felt himself asking, “are you regretting agreeing to this already?”

 

“Not a chance, marimo.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Although, I don’t know. We will see how the night goes.”

 

“Asshole.”

 

***

 

Sanji hadn’t felt this nervous in a very long time and he wasn’t particularly sure if it was obvious. Him being late was due to the fact he couldn’t calm the fuck down, despite having had a couple of cigarettes before leaving his room. He couldn’t believe he was this worked up. Sure, he really wanted to impress Zoro with everything he had to offer, and sure he was new to this since Zoro wasn’t his typical choice, but he didn’t expect him to worry this much.

The worrying decreased altogether, however, when he finally got to the car park and laid eyes on his date.

 

_My date._

 

When Zoro had gotten out of the car, it was hard to not show that he wasn’t impressed. Zoro wore black jeans, and a plain white button-up long sleeve shirt, with both pieces of clothing, hugging his figure really well and enhanced his muscles, strengthening his macho look. Sanji’s brain could have short-circuited right there and then if it wasn’t down to the car he saw Zoro leaning against and remembered they had a reservation booked and had to get going.

 

They did manage to get to the restaurant on time, although Sanji was fairly certain he saw roads exactly the same, one after the other. Still, Toronto could easily have a different system here when it came to dealing with traffic.

 

_Or Zoro got lost?_

 

_Nah, he must have a brain somewhere in all that moss._

 

When they had parked the obnoxiously-colored car outside _Bâton Rouge,_ Sanji decided to have a quick smoke, not really knowing if he would get to have one later. Zoro didn’t seem to mind this at all, waiting patiently for him to finish with his hands shoved in his pockets, looking at their surroundings, which were mainly tall skyscrapers and traffic.

 

_If he continues to be this considerate then we’ve got a problem._

 

Sanji stomped out his cigarette and grabbed hold onto Zoro’s arm, “Come on, mossball.”

 

They both walked to the entrance in silence. Sanji wasn’t sure whether or not it would be awkward when the bickering stopped between them, but he soon found out that Zoro was actually a pretty easy guy to be around when he wasn’t being such an incredible pain in the ass.

 

Zoro led the way through the restaurant doors, holding it open for Sanji to follow. He was immediately hit with the smell of freshly prepared food being cooked and the sound of customers chatting away, giving him the nostalgic feeling he got whenever he entered any restaurant.

 

It was the best feeling in the world.

 

To know that chefs were working away in the kitchen, putting love and affection into their dishes and letting the customers be taken in by the delicious aroma and tastes that engulfed them. He truly loved being able to share that experience whenever he stepped into a restaurant because he knew how much hard work went into everything, and the amazing feeling of it when it all pays off.

 

“Hello sirs, how may I help you this evening?” A short waitress with lovely brown curls resting on her shoulders stood expectantly at the front desk.

 

“I have a booking under the name Zoro.”

 

“Be polite to the fine lady, Zoro.” Sanji muttered under his breath and received a glare from the other man.

The waitress flipped through the reservation sheets on top of the desk, moving her index finger along the list of names.

 

“There’s no booking under that name.”

 

Zoro frowned, “What, there must be?”

 

Sanji felt rather confused and a bit embarrassed by this. He had experienced this a hundred of times at the Baratie.

“Did you actually book a table, mossy?”

 

Zoro snapped his head around at that new nickname, “Fuck off, of course.”

He turned back to the waitress and said, “Try Roronoa.”

 

“Sorry about this man, my lovely, he doesn’t do well with manners.” Sanji commented to the wonderful waitress that was serving them. Zoro simply crossed his arms across his chest and stood as if he didn’t care less, but Sanji was fairly certain he heard the other man utter the phrase “ero-cook”; which was really fucking rude since Sanji knew a few words in Japanese and the term “ero” was one of them.

 

_Bastard._

 

The waitress complied and did the same thing as before. When she got to the end of the list again, she shook her head.

“Nothing here.”

 

“I should have expected an idiot like you to mess this up.”

 

Zoro was still extremely pissed off though, the ticks showing on his face.

“There has to be a mistake, Pero-“ Zoro paused. Suddenly, Sanji witnessed the quickest facial expression change if he had ever seen one. All the colour drained from Zoro’s face as he closed his eyes and sighed.

 

“What’s wrong, marimo?”

 

“Perona booked the table… I should have seen this coming.”

 

Sanji was still really confused at what was going on, until Zoro spoke again, with so much strain painted on his face, it looked like he had just been shot.

 

“Ivanna B. Spanked.”

 

Sanji could have died of laughter right there.

 

“Yeah, that’s on the list! The woman over the phone said it might take awhile for you get it, she said it would be worth it though!” The woman winked and smirked at Zoro, obviously being told beforehand that this was going to happen.

 

“Perona is a fucking bitch.”

 

In between fits of laughter, Sanji managed to say, “Correction; Perona is a beautiful genius and I love her for it.”

 

“So if you guys are ready, I’ll take you to your table now.” The waitress grabbed a couple of menus and waited for the men to follow her lead.

 

“Sure, thank you, my lady.” Sanji added a little extra bow, she deserved it after pulling that stunt off so effortlessly.

 

“You’re a lost cause, shitty cook.”

 

Sanji kicked Zoro playfully in the back of the legs as he started to follow the waitress and heard the green-haired man swear under his breath.

 

_This is gonna be a fun night after all._

 

The waitress took the men to the back of the restaurant, since it was already quite full at the front, and sat them down around a small booth in a secluded area.

 

“Please have a seat and your server will be right with you. Enjoy your night, gentlemen.”

 

“Thank you very much, sweetheart.” Sanji smiles at her, showing his appreciation for how well she was handling the evening. The waitress beamed back, happy to have been of service.

 

“Sweetheart? Really?” Zoro gave Sanji a perplexed look.

 

“It’s not my fault you were never taught how to properly treat a lady, marimo.”

 

“But SWEETHEART? You’re so fucking extra, cook.” Zoro said, shaking his head.

 

Sanji couldn’t help but lean back into the cushioned seat as he taunted the other man. “You’re just jealous because you’re not the one being called that.”

 

“Ha! Not at all, man.” Sanji couldn’t tell if that were true, or the mossball was really good at lying. He hoped it was the latter.

 

“Are you not into pet names, then?”

 

“I don’t know…” Zoro shrugged, “Never used them before.”

 

“What do you mean?” Sanji leaned forward, intrigued to find out more, “Didn’t you ever call a lover by a pet name? Or vice versa?”

 

“Not like they were allowed to stick around long enough for them, though.”

 

“Wow. You really are a dick, Zoro.”

 

“What?! It’s just what it was, man. Sleeping around was good enough for me.”

 

Sanji frowned at this. He wasn't so sure about everything in life, but he was definitely sure about one thing; he never did casual sex.

He always got attached.

Sanji took a moment before constructing his next question; “Is it still?”   


“We’re here for a reason, cook.”

 

“Yeah, because I refused to fall for your charms right away so you had to think of another way to get into my pants.” Sanji could feel his invisible barriers building back up, he was starting to feel like maybe this was a bad idea. Fuck, he didn’t know what he was doing anymore.

 

“Look, I won’t deny that I do wanna get into those tight ass pants of yours and I don’t doubt you’d be great in bed but I’m not just here for the sex. I used the past tense for a reason.” Sanji saw the other man change his stance slightly as if he was actually worried this could go downhill. He didn’t want to give in yet, however; he had made that mistake too often.

 

“Hard to believe that.”

 

“Believe what you want, cook. I guess I’ll just have to show you how serious I am.” Zoro crossed his arms, seeming determined enough to go down this chaotic rollercoaster that was being offered to him.

 

“Good luck with that, mosshead.” Sanji muttered under his breath.

 

A young waitress was suddenly standing in front of the two gentlemen’s table, pen and paper in hand.

 

“Good evening, gentlemen. My name’s Caimie and I’ll be your server tonight. Can I get you guys anything to drink?”

 

“I’ll have a root beer since I’m driving.”

 

_As expected from the mosshead._

 

“I’ll have a glass of the House Wine. Thanks.”

 

“Great! I’ll be right back with your drinks and then I’ll take your order.”

 

“Thank you, lovely.”

 

Zoro made an obvious point to roll his eyes and smirked at the other term of endearment. Although, it seemed more like a failed attempt to hide a smile at Sanji.

 

“Ero-cook.”

 

“Shitty marimo.”

 

_It’s gonna be an interesting night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the start of the date! 
> 
> Unfortunately, we're not sure if we can upload next week as one of us has exams, so in case we can't, then the second half of the date will be posted in two weeks time! Sorry for the inconvenience!
> 
> And thank you so much for the support!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for all the support that has been given these past few weeks after we went on a break! We're both on summer break now so hopefully the uploads are still consistent! We will let you know if anything changes though!
> 
> We hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks again!

After Zoro and Sanji had ordered their drinks, they both started to browse the menu for food. Zoro wasn’t _exactly_ sure what everything meant, but it helped that he had a cook for a date.

 

“Oi cook, what would you suggest?”

 

“I think you’re the one who’s meant to recommend me food. Since you’re taking ME out, marimo.” Sanji said without looking up from his own menu as he flipped the page over.

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

Sanji sighed, but sat up straighter and rolled his shoulders back, obviously about to delve into some long ass speech about what was on offer. Zoro smirked a little at this; the cook was trying to act bothered by his question, but he was in fact, the opposite. Sanji was definitely enjoying this.

 

“Well, for appetizers, Calamari is always a good choice and it’s worth it when they get it just right. You could try the Tuna Tataki and see if it is anything like what you’ve tried in Japan, but I bet it’s nothing like the real deal for you.” Sanji smiled at Zoro, showing that he understood and respected the fact that even though there were hundreds of places that did Japanese cuisine, they were going to be nothing like the food back in Zoro’s hometown.

 

_Maybe he’s not a bad cook after all..._

 

“For the main, this place is obviously a steakhouse so it would be ideal to get a steak since that’s one of the basics things to know when dining out. You don’t go to an Italian restaurant and ask for sushi, what’s the point in that?”

 

Zoro nodded at this; at least he knew something the cook was talking about.

 

“But it seems they also have a good selection of fish so I’d recommend those too. I’m thinking about trying the catch of the day.” Sanji finished his speech and looked at Zoro once more. He thought he could see a sign of apprehension is the cook’s eyes; a sense of wanting to reassure the cook that he wasn’t going to just throw that all back in his face, came over him.

 

“Not bad, cook. Thanks. I’ll order a steak.” Zoro flipped to the steak section of the menu and creased his face when his eyes landed on the price.

 

“What’s wrong, marimo?”

 

Zoro looked up and Sanji; surprised that he had caught him looking at the menu like that.

“It’s nothing, just a bit more pricey than I thought.”

 

“Yeah, quality does have a hefty price tagged onto it. You already know that though since beautiful Perona comes here.”

 

“Yeah but she hasn’t lost a bet with a fucking witch in her lifetime now, has she?” Zoro mumbled, but the love-cook heard it.

 

“Who are you callin-”

 

“Here are your drinks gentlemen, have you decided what to eat yet?” Caimie the waitress came back with great timing.

 

“Sorry, my love, this idiot over here hasn’t decided yet.”

 

“I’ll get Calamari and the New York Striploin please.” Zoro said as he handed his menu back. The waitress looked confused at the gentlemen’s disarray of communication but gladly accepted it. Zoro heard Sanji mutter under his breath but didn’t quite catch what he said.

 

“I’ll also get the Calamari and the Catch of the Day. Thank you for your help, Caimie.” Sanji smiled at the waitress and she smiled brightly back before she walked away.

Pathetic.

 

“You okay, mosshead? You look a little more green than usual, and I don’t think it’s because you’re photosynthesizing.” Sanji brought his glass on wine to his lips and wiggled his visible eyebrow to Zoro.

 

_Two can play at that game._

 

“I think she was just trying to picture us fucking on this table.”

 

He nearly got wine splattered onto his white shirt because of that remark.

 

“Keep dreaming, marimo. As if I’d let you fuck me in public.”

 

Zoro was glad he didn’t have his drink to his lips because he would have definitely spat it straight back out.

 

“Wow, cook. Didn’t know you had that in you.”

 

“You asked for it, asshole.” Sanji actually had a smile plastered on his face as he said this to Zoro, probably thinking he had gained the upper hand in this ongoing battle.

 

“I’m honestly shocked, man.” As Zoro said this, he couldn’t help but notice the other man going a little bit red from either the wine, which would make him such a lightweight or from him flirting a bit more than he was used to, especially with someone as foul-mouthed as Zoro.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Sanji took another sip of his wine shakingly as if he was trying to cover up what was going on.

 

“How about in private?”

 

“What?”

 

“Well, you said you wouldn’t let me fuck you in public but what about in the privacy of your hotel room?” Zoro made sure to pull another flirtatious smirk to really wind the cook up.

 

“As if. The date isn’t even over yet, impatient mosshead.”

 

“Damn. I wasn’t even talking about tonight exactly, but sure, whenever you want.”

 

Sanji chuckled and shook his head at Zoro, replying with; “Can we please fucking change topics now? Jesus Christ.”

 

“Sure. We can come back to this some other time.”

 

“IF there’s another time.”

 

“There will be, cook.” Sanji took another sip of his wine, as he continued to shake his head in mocking disbelief before grunting; “If you say so, marimo.”

 

Zoro mirrored this action before asking, “Wanna bet?”

 

“No, I’m good.” the other man forcefully smiled, giving nothing away to Zoro.

 

“Scared, lovecook? Or you just simply know for a fact that I’d win?” Zoro was quite lucky when it came down to things such as betting (unless it includes a money-grabbing redhead; then he had no chance), so he was feeling pretty confident in this particular bet.

And in his wooing skills.

 

The cook glared at him then, obviously twitching at the hint of some sort of competition between the two men. Zoro had read how competitive he was during the conversation on the plane, so he knew he would be considering it, even a little bit. Sanji leaned back slowly into his seat and replied: “I never lose.”

 

“Why not join the bet, then?”

 

“Because who knows what could happen, shithead.” Sanji started waving his hand around as rambled, his shoulders becoming ever so slightly hunched, “I mean, I’ve got my competitions going on and you’ve got that wedding too so who knows if we’ll have time to see each other again…”

 

“That’s hilarious. Cut the shit, curlybrow. We are gonna see each other again, whether you like it or not.”

 

“We’ll see.. But if we don’t change the topic then how am I gonna know that I _want_ to? Neanderthal, trying to arrange something new when you’re supposed to enjoy the moment,” Zoro saw the cook’s shoulders start to relax once more as he sprouted meaningless comments, “… So about your friend’s wedding, how is it going? Has she got everything planned already?”

 

Zoro automatically pursed his lips at the mention of the wedding; “Are you really gonna make me talk about that witch, cook?”

 

“Be fucking respectful and call her by her name, bastard.” Zoro had noticed that the love-cook’s voice would get louder every time he was defending one of his _beautiful ladies._

 

“You’re fucking ridiculous. But anyway, yeah, she wouldn’t shut up about how she had found this _amazing_ wedding planner and shit. Sounded like everything is going as planned.” Zoro took a sip of his drink, really wishing he could drink some _actual_ beer, and not the alternative. Still, it was better than nothing.

 

“That’s really great! I wish her and her lovely fiancée all the best.” Sanji perked up yet again when he spoke about Perona, not missing a beat to have a goofy smile on planted across his face.

 

_Maybe it’s a curse or something?_

 

“Whatever, man… God, I hate weddings.”

 

“You just don’t know how to have fun, marimo.” Sanji gestured with his wineglass in his hand.

 

“Actually, scratch that. Weddings are great because of all the booze there is.” Zoro leans in and points towards the cook’s hand that elegantly held the wineglass, trying to emphasize his point across.

“Everything else fucking sucks.”

 

“How have you managed to survive in this day and age with that neanderthal mentality? Holy fuck.” The cook shook his head, yet took another sip of his drink, trying not so subtly to wind Zoro up with his _not at all_ obvious display of drinking alcohol.

Fucker.

He wasn’t gonna let that get to him.

 

“Listen, it’s not my fault that every wedding I’ve ever been to has been lame as fuck.” It was true; he had only been to a few and there hadn’t even been many embarrassing family members of the couple that was getting married to laugh at.

 

“Sounds like the wedding is not the problem, bastard. I think it’s you.”

 

“Sure it is, cook.”

 

“It is!” Sanji eyebrow shot up in defense, it was kind of cute to see (although Zoro wouldn’t let the man know just yet), “I’ve attended plenty of weddings myself and they’ve all been pretty great. Just the fact that everyone is having the time of their lives dancing, eating and drinking away. All while celebrating love. What more could you ask for?”

 

Zoro turned his head to the side dramatically, covering his mouth for extra effect. “Fuck. You’re gonna make me puke.”

 

“Admit it, marimo. It’s you the one who fucking sucks. It’s not the event.”

 

“Whatever you say, cook.” Zoro sighed.

 

“Perhaps it’d help if you had a great date to go to the wedding with…” an odd look appeared on the other man’s face, confusing Zoro a little.

 

“Oh yeah? How do you know I haven’t had great dates in the past and the wedding has sucked, either way, curly?” He hadn’t, but that left more of an opportunity to go home with one of the hot waiters serving at the reception after.

 

“Impossible, mosshead. From what you’ve told me, you ‘used to be’ a hookup kind of guy so I highly doubt you’d bring one of your one-night stands to a wedding.” Sanji said with a satisfactory look on his face.

 

“Fair enough. I doubt that would still make a difference.” Zoro shrugged.

 

“Are you always this fucking stubborn? Jeez.”

 

“Oi, I’m just being realistic…” Zoro grew frustrated at the lack of understanding Sanji showed for his argument.

 

_He’ll never fucking get it._

 

Suddenly though, an idea formed in his head.

It sounded like a stupid idea, but it sure would teach the cook a lesson or two. And maybe Zoro could gain something else out of it after.

“... But if you’re so adamant about this, why don’t you come to Perona’s wedding with me?”

 

The cook looked as though he were a deer trapped in some headlights. He obviously wasn’t expecting that, so Zoro gave himself some victory points for the shock factor.

 

“What? As your date?” Sanji stuttered.

 

Zoro rolled his eyes at this, “No, curly. As my fig.”

 

Sanji mirrored that same gesture before responding; “Haha. Very funny, mosshead. But dates and figs are actually different types of fruit, so that pun technically doesn’t work.”

 

“Actually, I meant a person that fills in for someone until they want a relationship. You’re clearly jumping ahead though.” Zoro winked as he took another sip of his drink.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Come on, curly, don’t be like that.” Zoro threw around hand gestures this time, “Of course I meant it as my date. You seem to be into the whole wedding thing and who knows…” he felt his throat closing as he uttered the next sentence, “... Maybe you’re right. I might just need a ‘great date’ to pass the time with.” Sanji raised his eyebrow, giving a look that suggested he knew he was very much right. The cook sighed, showing signs of confliction.

“Won’t your friends be there...?”

 

“I mean, yeah, those who also know Perona, I guess. But so what? I thought you were a people’s person, cook.” Zoro couldn’t believe he was _actually_ saying all of this, surprising himself with how forward he was already being, during the first half an hour of their date.

 

“Of course I am, mosshead.”

 

“Then what’s the problem?”

 

“I don’t know... “ Sanji had a look on his face that suggested the exact opposite.

 

Zoro knotted his eyebrows together and took another plunge into the deep end; “Oh, for fuck’s sake. Just say it, cook.”

 

“Wouldn’t that be moving too fast…?” the words stumbled out of the cook’s mouth.

 

“The fuck… Why?”

 

“Because wouldn’t you be introducing me as your date/boyfriend/lover or I don’t know…” Sanji sighed and rubbed his the only visible part of his forehead, “Basically anything but a friend?”

 

“Your point?” Zoro shrugged again.

 

“I don’t fucking know, mosshead. It’s weird. It would be weird for ME, at least.” the blonde man pointed to himself, “I didn’t introduce my ex to my friends until after we were together for like 2 months.”

 

“Jesus. Fine. You don’t have to come with me if you don’t want to, then.” It shouldn’t have been a surprise that the cook wouldn’t want to go to the wedding anyway. It was something that Zoro had said just to wind the blonde guy up, but the feeling of rejection was a pill that was hard to swallow, especially for a guy that was hardy used to receiving it.

 

“That’s not what I said, asshole.” Sanji leaned forward against the table, “Why are you twisting my words?”

 

“Because that’s literally what you said,” Zoro matched this movement and leaned in closer too, putting bitterness in his next few words, “A straight up ‘no’ would have sufficed, cook.”

 

“You’re so fucking infuriating. Would you just listen to me for once?”

 

“I am listening, dartbrows!”

 

“No, you’re fuckin-”

 

A cough interrupted the two men’s bickering, making them pull back from one other, not fully realizing that they had ended up pressing their foreheads against each other during the last part of the heated debate.

 

“Here are the Calamari. Please enjoy. And your main course should be ready very soon.” Caimie, the waitress smiled a little too widely, making her feeling of awkwardness even more obvious.

 

Zoro saw Sanji’s face turn slightly red as he said; “Thank you, sweetheart.”

 

Sanji sighed, looking down at his appetizer and picking up his cutlery, “We haven’t really done much on this date except bash our heads together, have we?”

 

Zoro paused at this and watched the cook. He followed Sanj’s careful movements as he prodded the Calamari with his fork and dipped it in the sauce provided. He watched the man close his eyes as he chewed slowly on the fried squid, like he was trying to savor every second of it, before finally swallowing and repeating the process with a new piece.

 

“Would you have expected anything else?” Zoro finally asked as he dove into his own portion.

 

“I guess you’re right, marimo. It would be uncharacteristic if you had swept me off of my feet.” Sanji continued to eat slowly, whilst Zoro couldn’t hold back from his growing hunger.

 

“Oh, that’ll still happen before the end of the night.”

 

“Such a persistent algae.”

 

Zoro ignored the dig at him and continued to eat his food, “Fuck, man. THIS is good Calamari.”

 

“I guess you aren’t a lost cause after all, marimo.” Sanji looked a lot more relaxed now, clearly enjoying the food.

 

“Just because I’m not a professional chef like yourself doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate good food, curly.” Zoro said as he shoved more food into his mouth, enjoying it too much to consider letting the flavors roll around in his mouth.

 

“I agree that you don’t have to do this for a living in order to know what’s good and what’s not,” Zoro felt like there was a but coming, “but,”

 

_Of course._

 

“You just don’t seem like the type who’d care, to be honest.”

 

“Well, I mean, food is food, y’know.” Zoro shrugged.

 

Sanji shook his head in response, smiling rather ironically in Zoro’s eyes, “And that’s exactly what I was referring to.”

 

“Will you just let me be, cook? I enjoy eating and this Calamari is fucking good.”

 

“And I’m glad you enjoyed it, mosshead. But when I cook for us someday, I expect something more than just ‘good’ when praising my delicious food.” Zoro raised his eyebrows at this. He knew the cook was playing harder to get from the start; he obviously didn’t want to seem too keen and if Zoro pointed this out, he knew Sanji would go back to being closed off. So he decided to run with it.

 

“Oh, really? What if whatever you cook for us isn’t that good, though?”

 

Sanji was about to take another bit of his own food, but Zoro’s comment obviously irked him, “Don’t fucking insult me, marimo.”

 

“I’m just saying, cook. Who knows.” Zoro responded playfully.

 

“You’ll regret even insinuating that when you taste my food.” Sanji laughed.

 

“I guess we’ll see.”

 

“We fucking will, asshole.”

 

“Jesus. No need to get so worked up. I’m actually really looking forward to tasting your food, curly.” Sanji’s face instantly lit up at Zoro’s confession. “Honestly, I’ve been thinking about it ever since you mentioned it on the plane.”

Zoro wanted to laugh at how red Sanji’s face was becoming in response to the comments he was making, but he also found it kind of cute.

 

_Ugh, when did I turn so soft?_

 

“Well.. you’ll get to taste it soon enough.”

 

Zoro finally decided to push his luck and said; “Does that mean we’re definitely gonna see each other again after this?”

 

“You already fucking know the answer to that, idiot.”

 

“I know.” Zoro smirked at Sanji, and the cook managed to give him a small smile back.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's Thursday right?
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the late upload! It's been a busy couple of days but here's the new chapter, longer than ever too!

_Well, this is going better than I expected._

 

It had been a little over an hour since they had arrived at the restaurant and Sanji thought the date was going really well. Although, he had to admit that ‘really well’ was a bit of a stretch. He had been constantly receiving insults by an insufferable idiot and the pointless arguing never stopped when it came to said idiot.

Caimie had come back not long ago with their main dishes and as soon as she had walked away, Zoro had suggested they play 20 questions. At first, Sanji was a bit confused. Any previous date had usually consisted of whomever he was on a date with just endlessly talking about themselves while Sanji had no other choice but to attentively listen to them. Not like he minded, though. However, as much as Sanji enjoyed staring at a lady as she excitedly talked about herself, a small part of him still wished that they would care enough to ask about him.

 

_I guess the marimo wasn’t lying after all. He really wants to get to know me._

 

_Fuck._

 

“Oi, cook. It’s your turn to ask me something.” Sanji paused cutting into the remaining parts of his fish. It had been awhile since he had tasted a decent Pike, so he was very grateful for Perona to suggest such a place for them. He really wanted to show his gratitude to her some time for knowing what good food tasted like.

But even if it didn’t taste great, he’d have ended up eating it anyway.

 

“I know, mosshead. I’m thinking.” Sanji had been stuck on his turn for a few minutes now, struggling to think of a question that was different to the one that was currently floating through his head for an unknown reason. He seriously didn’t understand how it ended up there.

They had covered the basics so far; countries they’d been to, places they want to visit next, had they ever had any pets and what their favorite karaoke song was when extremely drunk. That question was asked by Zoro quite surprisingly and he laughed when Sanji admitted his go to was anything by Queen. But now it was Sanji’s turn and he was struggling to say the least.

 

“You don’t need to overthink this, curly. Just ask whatever comes to mind.” Zoro gestured as he waved his knife around in his hand.

 

“I know, asshole! Just shut the fuck up and let me think.” Sanji retorted.

 

“Okay, man.” Zoro continued to eat his steak, eating it slower than he had done with the appetizer, as he was apparently trying to enjoy the food this time around. Sanji watched him take another bite, being a lot more delicate with it than he was expecting, as he placed the piece of meat in his mouth, causing Sanji to feel a little heat rising to his cheeks. When he looked up, however, it was clear Zoro had noticed Sanji looking and had done those movements on purpose.

Feeling a little annoyed with that teasing act, Sanji decided to go ahead and ask the question that had been stuck in his head for so long, to try and one-up the marimo; “Do you enjoy phone sex?”

 

Sanji had to hold back a devilish grin when Zoro started to choke on the food he had just swallowed and how he hastily reached for his drink.

 

“Warn a man next time, cook.”

 

“You wanted me to ask the first thing that came to mind, marimo.” Sanji responded innocently enough.

 

Zoro smiled though, obviously catching onto what he was trying to do, “I’m impressed. And yes, I do.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Are you seriously gonna waste your question on that?” Sanji could feel the heat rising to his cheeks again and was silently cursing at his genes for making his complexion so fair.

 

“I don’t see it as a waste, to be honest. If anything, it’ll come in handy in the future.” Zoro smirked and Sanji was grateful he hadn’t placed another piece of his fish in his mouth, otherwise, it would have been a repeat of what Zoro had just done. He let out a scoff though, something he was repeatedly doing at Zoro’s flirting.

 

“So, are you gonna answer or not, dartbrow?”

 

Sanji gave into the marimo and sighed; “I do asshole.”

 

“Good to know, curly.” Zoro said as he took another sip of his drink and Sanji did the same.

 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s my turn now.”

 

“Ask away.”

 

Sanji was feeling braver now; there was another question that he'd kept pushing back ever since Zoro had started to show some interest into him, “How many people have you slept with?”

 

Zoro frowned, “Do you want an exact number?”

 

“Can you even give me an exact number?” Sanji attempted to look more relaxed than he was actually feeling, hoping that Zoro couldn’t see through his act.

 

“Not really. I don’t keep count, cook.” Zoro looked more confused if anything

 

“Surely you have an estimate, bastard.”

 

“Ugh… I don’t know. Maybe 10 to 15?”

 

_Well shit._

 

“Oh.” Sanji couldn’t seem to hold back his immediate shock.

 

“Does that bother you?”

 

_Yes._

 

“Not really, I guess. It’s just that… You’re clearly really experienced, then.” Sanji took a sip of his wine and hoped the shakiness of his hand was from his imagination.

 

“This isn’t news, cook. I thought we both knew that.” Zoro slowly responded.

 

“I know but…”

 

“So what if you’re not as experienced as I am, cook? I don’t see that as a bad thing.”

 

“I’m not saying it is, bastard.” Sanji jabbed.

 

“Okay, then.”

Sanji looked down at his plate and frowned at how he was feeling inside. This entire concept was completely foreign to him and he could feel himself start to realize that. Yet he suddenly felt a hand rest on his own, causing him to look up and the other man who had done so.

“Don’t sweat it, cook. Honestly, I have been teasing about it all night but I’m not expecting to wake up beside you in bed tomorrow morning. This is a whole new territory for you and that would be a fucking dickish move. If this goes well then everything else will be us learning together.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.” Sanji started to curse in his head even more, but now it was for a completely different reason from beforehand; because he could feel himself warming up to Zoro and he was coming to the realization of how he was definitely, _definitely,_ very screwed.

 

_Shit._

 

“Okay?”

 

“Yes, asshole! I got it. Jesus Christ. Ask your fucking question now.” Sanji angrily retorted, but he could feel himself shaking at his feelings arising, and withdrew his hand from the marimo’s.

 

“Alright, cook. Well, you mentioned on the plane how you liked Japanese fighting styles, which ones do you like the most?”

 

“I like watching any. They’re all a great sport, but I remember watching Iadiō for the first time and I was left in awe..” he was glad the topic had changed so drastically and felt a little more at ease with everything, “.. it was different from watching Judo, I guess because not everyone would count swinging a sword at a pretend enemy as a sport.” Sanji took a sip of wine before continuing, “I never tried it though, just admired it from afar. I preferred learning other styles that focus on using your legs more than your hands, being a cook and all.”

 

“Like Savate? It's French right?” Zoro asked.

 

Sanji nodded, “And other types of kickboxing found around the world too.”

 

“Not bad, cook...” Zoro’s mouth grew into a wide smile, “You know if you ever want to see a samurai sword be swung around up close sometime, then let me know.”

 

“I swear to god Zoro if that’s another fucking innuen-”

 

“Cool it curly, it’s not. I actually have a samurai sword. Three in fact.” Zoro practically beamed at his own statement.

 

“Oh.” Sanji felt a little awkward that he assumed Zoro meant more since he _had_ meant more for the majority of the evening.

“Wait I thought you were a kendo instructor?”

 

“Yeah, but I have learned Iaidō too… except the enemy isn’t always pretend.” Zoro explained.

 

Sanji’s eyes grew wide at this, assuming the worst but hoping he was just being dramatic, “You mean you take part in sword fights? How the fuck is that legal?!”

 

Zoro rolled his eyes, “It isn’t.”

 

“Then why the fuck are you saying that like it is?!”

 

“It’s just something I do on the side for extra money sometimes, it’s not a big deal.” Zoro shoved another handful of fries in his mouth whilst he said this, giving off a cool attitude; which Sanji didn’t appreciate because how the fuck could he not freak out about this.

 

“So you’re saying you kill people?” Sanji spat.

 

“No, idiot, I just fight them. Jeeze, you’re making me sound like a fucking lunatic.”

 

“BECAUSE YOU ARE!” Sanji stilled as he realized that he had completely shouted the last part out, drawing the attention of the majority of the ears and eyes in the room. Zoro all but facepalmed in response.

“Apologies everyone.” Sanji felt his face turn a horrible shade of red as the rest of the customers slowly turned back to their own dinner and conversation.

 

“Way to go, cook.” Zoro rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t drop a bomb on me like that shit, marimo.”

 

“Ugh, whatever. But yeah I fight other people. Illegally.”

 

Sanji couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How the fuck was this allowed? And why did Zoro talk about it so casually? Surely it was something you keep a low profile on?

 

“You’re such a dumbass.”

 

“What the fuck?!” Zoro had finished his meal now and was just watching the cook eat, which had made Sanji feel a little apprehensive.

 

“Why did you tell me that? Surely it should be a secret?”

 

“You already seem like someone I can trust,” Sanji stilled at this response from the other man, shocked he was being so open, “... besides, you’re impressed.”

 

Sanji rolled his eyes for the millionth time that evening.

“The moss clearly gets to your brain too much.”

 

“That’s not denial tough.” Zoro smirked.

Sanji wanted to retort back, but the man was right; he was impressed. He definitely wanted to find out more though and decided to question the man further: “So how did you get into it?”

 

“Well, I loved hearing about samurai just as the next kid. I just turned my admiration into passion.”

Sanji could tell the mosshead wasn’t lying. It had been clear from the start that Zoro was the kind of person that would never give up on his dreams and wouldn’t let anyone else get in the way of them. It was such a dazzling trait to have.

It blew Sanji away.

Still, he felt like he was doomed for eternity knowing something that he really shouldn’t (and didn’t) want to know.

But it wasn’t the first time he himself had faced danger.

 

“That’s actually really impressive, mosshead... I can relate to that.” Sanji uttered as he finished his last mouthful of food.

 

“Oh, yeah?” the other man gave a calculating look towards the blonde.

 

“Just the whole thing about turning your admiration into a passion. I’d say cooking is like that for me.”

 

“Is that something you always wanted to be, then?” Zoro crossed his arms once more, it seemed like a natural pose for him.

 

“Yeah, I mean...” Sanji paused for a moment. If Zoro was going to be so open, he should at least do the same thing back,  “when I was younger, people had really high expectations about what I needed to do in life and what I needed to be. But no matter how hard I tried, I could never meet them. Obviously, I came to realize later on it was because I had my heart set on something else.”

 

“Cooking.”

 

“Exactly. I don’t know, it was just something I always enjoyed. Whenever I had some free time, I would go through all these recipe books and try a bunch of things out. I’m ashamed to admit that 80% of those things didn’t work out at first. But the more I practiced and learned, the better I got at it.”

 

“Didn’t your family ever come around when they realized how good you were?”

 

Sanji looked across to the other man, studying how he was reacting. He hadn’t mentioned _who_ it was in his life that had put so much expectation on his shoulders, yet he had hit the nail on the head. Maybe it was obvious to the marimo; that family sucked and never gave you the time of day.

 

“It’s complicated.”

 

“How so?”

 

Sanji felt Zoro’s gaze on him, burning him with every millisecond that went past. The restaurant suddenly felt too hot for Sanji’s liking, and the air was too dense. He unconsciously went to pull his tie loose, as if he had just come back home from an 18-hour shift at the Baratie. The pressure was grinding into him. It was all too much.

 

“You’ve already asked like two questions in a row, marimo. That’s fucking cheating!”

 

“As if, curly. It’s not my fault that I asked ONE question that had parts to it.”

 

“Keep telling yourself that, cheater.”

 

He wasn't sure if Zoro was getting his drift though; he continued to bore his eyes into Sanji until the blonde man retreated from the fight and glanced down at his now empty plate. Even though Zoro had shown such admiration of trust towards the man, he couldn’t do the same back. Not yet.

 

“Whatever. Apparently, it’s your turn to ask again, then.”

 

Sanji was grateful that Zoro dropped the subject matter, but it seemed that Sanji’s mouth had other ideas because his next question brought them back to the same topic, despite the fact his brain was having a complete meltdown at the thought of it all: “Do you have any siblings?”

 

“No, I don’t. Not anymore.”

 

“Oh.” Sanji could only regard Zoro’s sorrowful look as he said this. The game had gotten more depressing by the minute.

 

“I had someone, she was like a sister to me. But she died when we were young.” Zoro was the one who started to look uncomfortable now, so Sanji did what the green-haired man had done for him previously. He reached out his hand. Zoro looked puzzled at first, probably because he was assuming he had just messed up in asking Sanji such personal questions, but he took the hand in his nonetheless.

 

“What was her name?” Sanji asked.

 

“Kuina.”

 

“Would she have liked me?” Sanji was surprised that he had asked such a daring question, yet more so because he really did want to know the answer.

That got a soft chuckle out of Zoro before he responded; “Hell no.”

 

Sanji shrugged, “A man can dream.”

 

“I have a feeling you dream too much.” Zoro said with a snarl.

 

“As if, shitty swordsman.” Sanji bit back.

 

“Hey! Just because I told you my secret doesn’t mean you get to insult it!” Zoro getting all defensive about his hobby (was it really a hobby?) was starting to appear cute to the Sanji.

The wine had definitely gone to his head.

 

“It’s not a secret if you brag about it!” the remark caused the men to let go of each other's hands and start arguing again.

 

“Fuck off, curly. I’ll take you to one of those underground fights and you’ll see for yourself how fucking cool they are.” Zoro wasn’t lying when he said he was passionate; that was easily noticeable.  
  
“Wow, I never said I wanted to go to one, though.” Sanji retorted as he tried to give off an indifferent vibe.

  
  
“Well, I’m taking you to one. Consider it as one of the many dates we’ll have in the future.”

  
  
Sanji sighed at Zoro’s persistent nature, despite how warm it–no the alcohol–was starting to make him feel.

 

“Why do I have the feeling that confidence of yours is gonna start to get annoying pretty soon…”

  
  
“Nah, I don’t think so. It’ll grow on you.” Zoro winked.

 

“Don’t get delusional on me, marimo. The night isn’t over yet and you still have to drive me home.” Yet Sanji felt his cheeks redden once again at the other man’s comments. When would he get a break?  
  
“I’m just stating the truth, cook.”  
  
Sanji clicked his teeth, “Sure, whatever.”

 

Zoro continued to stare at the cook until they were both interrupted once more (although a woman interrupting anything was always a good thing in Sanji’s eyes).

  
“Are you all done, gentlemen? May I take your plates?” Caimie cheerfully asked.  
  
“Yes, sweetheart. We’re all done. Thank you so much!” Sanji couldn’t help but beam at their lovely waitress for being such a wonderful server to them.

  
  
“Great! How did you like the food?”

  
  
“It was splendid. My compliments to the chefs! I’ll definitely come back in the future.”

 

“This cook is fucking unbelievable…” Zoro had tried to murmur but his words didn’t escape the _said_ cook’s ear, causing him to send a deadly stare at his _supposed_ date.

  
  
“Fantastic! I’ll let them know! Also, would you like me to bring you the dessert menu? That is if you still have some room!” Caimie happily suggested as she did a balancing act with their plates.

  
“We’d love that! Thank you again, darling.”

  
  
“Not a problem! I’ll be right back.” Caimie’s intoxicating smile had completely taken over the cook’s heart and he certainly didn’t mind at all. But as he turned to face Zoro, someone who clearly did mind, he realized that a similar feeling was growing faintly between them. If he wasn't careful, it could all but consume him.

  
Sanji saw a peculiar look across the other man’s face, so decided to ask another question: “I’m kind of full but a good meal is never complete without dessert. Wouldn’t you agree, mosshead?”  
  
“Sure.” Zoro sighed.

  
The blonde man didn’t buy Zoro's obvious forced response.

“That didn’t sound very convincing.”  
  
“I’ve just never been a dessert kind of person, I guess.” Zoro shrugged.

  
_What the actual fuck?!_

  
  
“They’re just too... _sweet_. Every dessert I’ve ever had just makes me feel like I’m gonna gain diabetes.” Zoro clearly couldn’t tell how damaging that was to someone’s soul. Especially the soul of a chef.

  
“Wow. Just when I thought you couldn’t get worse. Guess I was wrong.” Sanji uttered.

  
“Hey! There’s nothing wrong with not liking dessert.” Zoro defended.

  
“There’s still so much you need to learn, marimo.” Sanji was back to waving his glass around; it was a topic that fired him up after a few – scratch that – one glass of wine. Who was he even kidding? He didn’t need alcohol in his system to pick a fight. The marimo wanted to insult food. “Not every dessert has to be incredibly sweet.”  
  
“I don’t know. They’re always sweet as fuck to me.” Zoro countered.

  
“Then it’s settled. When I cook for us, I’ll also be making a dessert that you’ll have no choice but to love.” Sanji was proud of that decision, but it also scared him how desperately he wanted to cook for Zoro.

  
“I’m actually really looking forward to that.” Zoro smiled widely.

  
Caimie swiftly returned with the menus and both men studied them.  
  
“So you’re not gonna get anything, then?”  
  
“Most likely not. You can, though.”  
  
“I don’t know… Do you just wanna share one with me?” Sanji asked with a hint of hesitation.  
  
“Trying to have an influence on me already, huh cook?”  
  
“Fucking yes I am. I’ll get the Crème Brûlée and you can see whether or not that’s ‘too’ sweet.”  
  
“Ugh, do I have to?” Zoro whined (like a goddamn child).

  
“Or would you rather we split a piece of red velvet cake?” Sanji joked. Yet Zoro stayed silent, confirming what the decision was. He continued to stay silent when Caimie came back for their order. Sanji had to chuckle at the marimo’s childish stubbornness.

 

“What?” Zoro challenged.

 

“I’m going to change your opinion on desserts, mosshead.”

 

“We’ll see, dartbrow.”

***

 

The drive back to the hotel, after what Sanji redeemed as a successful meal since Zoro had finished his half of the Crème Brûlée and said it was "not bad", was a lot longer than Sanji suspected it should have been. It resulted in him reconsidering whether or not Zoro actually did have a brain. He used up his last question, or what he believed was his last question as he had admittedly lost count, just to wind the other man up.

 

“Shut up cook, I know where I’m going. The roads are just confusing as fuck.”

 

“Sure thing marimo.” Sanji chuckled as he turned his head to look out of his window.

 

“Oi,” Zoro huffed, causing Sanji to draw his attention back to his date again.

“I’m sorry for bringing personal stuff earlier.”

Sanji felt his breath catch in his throat.

Zoro had undoubtedly shown a side that Sanji wasn’t expecting. And it was making it ever so harder to think.

“Thank you, that means a lot, Zoro.”

 

Sanji turned back to look outside the window as the rest of the drive went on in a comfortable silence. He contemplated on everything that had gone on that evening, trying to weigh out the pros and the cons.

He was struggling with the latter.

It wasn’t long until the car halted and Sanji came back to his senses, realizing they were back in the hotel’s carpark.

 

“So, what question did we get to?” Zoro asked.

 

“You get the last one, mossball. Make it good.” Sanji gave a wink, which actually made the other man appear quite flustered. He seemed more nervous than he had been at the beginning of the evening.

Zoro looked up at Sanji with a fierce gaze, immediately sending a chill through his entire body.

He found himself praying to God, or whatever else was out there, for it to be the question he wanted at that moment; the one he was too afraid to ask.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

_Oh._

  


It was.

 

“Yes.” Sanji whispered under his breath, already being pulled towards Zoro and his incredibly annoying attraction.

He had been attracted to the man ever since he laid his eyes on him.

Ever since he responded to his silly message.

Why had he been resisting it?

 

Sanji instantly felt the warmth emitting from Zoro’s body as they both leaned in. His eyes rested on the other’s lips, the lips he was going to kiss.

The lips of another man.

 

_Who cares?_

 

Sanji closed his eyes when Zoro’s mouth finally reached his own, with an unexpected amount of softness and hesitation by being shown, as his lips lightly brushed against his. He was making sure Sanji really wanted it. He was testing how far he could really push Sanji out of his comfort zone.

That made Sanji pull on Zoro's shirt, closing the gap.

Zoro acknowledged his response and rested his calloused hands on Sanji’s jaw, deepening the kiss by pressing down firmer and parting his lips ever so slightly. Sanji felt his own do the same, tasting the last remains of their shared dessert within the other man’s mouth.

 

_Of course he’s such a motherfucking good kisser._

 

Sanji stifled a moan, trying to control how weak Zoro was making him, as the kisses started to grow ever more feverish. Zoro playfully bit on Sanji’s bottom lip and Sanji swore he could have had another nosebleed incident just from that alone.

 

He pulled away feeling too overwhelmed, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Sorry.” Zoro immediately whispered.

 

“Don’t be.” Sanji softly smiled, pressing his lips on the other man again, trying to savor everything that was flowing through him at that moment.

 

He wasn’t going to resist from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we were late to the upload and we're very sorry about that. It will actually get busier for ourselves again so we are going to say a new chapter will be up every two weeks, unless it calms down for us again. Thank you for all your support and patience!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Bet you didn't see this coming ; )
> 
> Thank you for the overwhelming support that you've given us!! It's truly amazing how much this has grown over these past few chapter uploads!

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Hey Sanji, are you in Toronto now? Can’t wait for you to seduce me with your cooking again ;)_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Yes I am but you can think about receiving my cooking. “This Person Is Incredibly Hot”? Really Ace?! When the fuck did you do that? 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Nice to hear from you too, old pal._ **

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_It’s taken you like what? 4 months to realize that? Which means you haven’t even thought about calling since I last saw you :’(_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Don’t bullshit with me. Who did you get to do it? I called you when I found out about this competition which was 2 fucking months ago. Who the fuck did you pay?? 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_No one ;) I did it myself. Cool trick, huh?_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  I swear to god Ace, stop fucking with me. Seriously, who managed to do this? Did you get Patty to do it? The fucker would do anything to piss me off. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_I’ll tell you if you promise to come round and cook for Marco and I. Also, maybe you should lock your phone if you’re this paranoid..._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  It is fucking locked! I swear to god, you will be the death of me... 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Gladly ;) so when are you free?_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Ugh, fine. This is only so I can find out how you did this so I can block you and your accomplices. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_So mean! Marco and I are impressed ;)_ **

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Speaking of which, it seems Marco has changed your name on my phone too... he must have been jealous :’)_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  I don’t even want to fucking know… but I am free after tomorrow, the cooking competition. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_And then you’ll be mine?_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Yeah right Ace, keeping dreaming, idiot. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Why deny it ;)_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Every time I have a conversation with you, it makes me wonder why we’re still friends. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_The universe works in mysterious ways, Sanji._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  It sure does. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_But anyway, tell me about how you’ve been liking Toronto! I’m so stoked you’re here. It’s been so long_ ** **_. (╥_╥)_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  It hasn’t been that long, Ace. But it’s great! I haven’t had a chance to see much but everything looks pretty cool so far. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Man, Marco and I have to show you the Eaton Centre. Holy shit. One of the biggest shopping centers I’ve ever seen. And they have this huge ass bookstore that has an upper level._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  I heard about that! Robin (Franky’s fiancée. Idk if you remember her) told me about how that bookstore apparently has a great history and archeology section? 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Fuck yes! They have SOOO much, Sanji. Also, we need to take you out to the best food spots._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  You better! 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Marco just recently took me to this bougie-ass restaurant downtown for our anniversary. I think it was called Barberian’s Steakhouse. It’s impossible to not have an orgasm as you eat. The food was fucking amazing. But tbh, I would have still been ok with him just cooking dinner for us or getting take out._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  We’ve always known that out of the two of you, Marco is the romantic one. That’s incredibly thoughtful of him. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_You wound me, mister._ **

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_I can be romantic when I want to, too. You should know. ;)_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Fuck off. We never did anything with each other. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_How could you possibly know whether we ever did anything or not when you used to get shitfaced every time we’d go out for drinks???_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  I just know! Wtf. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_If you say so. ;) But since we’re on that topic, have you found a cutie yet?_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Not exactly…? 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_That’s it. You’re not leaving Toronto without getting laid at least ONCE. It’s been long enough. Plus, the chicks are better here._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  How would you know that, anyway? 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Idk, man. I always hear some guys at the office talking about how hot the girls around here are and whatnot. Please, as if I’d have eyes for anyone but my man._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  That still shocks me, btw. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_What does?_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  That you finally settled down. I would have never thought you would. Not so soon, anyway. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Listen, once you find that person, you really don’t want anyone else but them. Do I miss my promiscuous days? Not really, tbh. Marco is always down to fuck whenever I want and vice versa. What more could I ask for?_ **

 

2nd Blondie: TMI!!! 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Sorryyy :P but it’s true! It’s great, man. Which is why I want to help you find your person, too!!!_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  You don’t have to, honestly. I’m sure that I eventually will. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_There’s no time like the present. And don’t give me that bullshit. You’ve been single for how long now? A year? Although I’m glad you got out of that toxic ass relationship with that bitch._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Oi! She wasn’t THAT horrible. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Why are you lying to yourself, Sanji. She was the female incarnation of Satan._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  But she was also sweet at times... 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_You know that if you ever went back to her, I’d end this friendship._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Relax. I’m not getting back together with her. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Good. So yeah, we can go to this nightclub that opened recently that it’s supposedly really awesome._ **

 

2nd Blondie: I didn’t come here to get laid, Ace. We can just do something else. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Why are you suddenly so against us finding you a lady? Sanji from 4 years ago would have never passed up on this._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  I came here for the cooking competitions. Not to look for one-night stands. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Who says it has to be a one-night stand??? I’m sure there are plenty of ladies who would die to get on your dick more than once._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  ACE D. PORTGAS. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Sorry sorry! But seriously._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  If this is what we’re gonna do, then we’re not going out. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Ughhh, Saaanji. Why are you like this. What’s wrong with me, your bestest and sexiest friend in the world, not wanting you to end up and die alone? (ಥ﹏ಥ)_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  I’m not gonna die alone, asshole. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Yes, you will. Especially if you keep this up._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  I won’t! 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Unless…_ **

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_You already have someone…_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  What the fuck. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_OMG!!! DO YOU???_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  You’re unbelievable. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_You fucking lying bastard. How dare you find someone and not tell me about it?!_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  I don’t have to tell you everything that goes on in my life, Ace… 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_You’re not denying anything so it’s safe to assume you did find someone and didn’t bother to tell me at all???_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Ugh. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_How long has this been going on?_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  This is nothing, honestly. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Nothing my fine ass. Spill the beans._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Look I can talk about it more in person, okay? But it is honestly nothing… 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_This is very unlike you, Sanji. Why are you dancing around and not talking about your divine princess?_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Anyway, what makes you think you wouldn’t have a nosebleed if I sucked yours, mister. 

 

***

 

“What the actual fuck?!” Ace yelled from the top of his lungs as he shot up from the couch he had been lounging on. He closed his eyes and shook his head before carrying on staring at his phone wide-eyed. Yeah, he had read that message correctly alright. It wasn’t going away when he closed down the messaging app and it certainly didn’t budge when he tried refreshing it.

 

“What’s wrong?” He heard his lover shout from the kitchen as he continued to do the washing up.

Ace and Marco lived in a small, cozy apartment in downtown Toronto. It was definitely considered cozy due to space, or lack of space, that they shared. There was a kitchen, tucked away in the corner of their apartment with a modern, sleek design that hadn’t been used to its full potential yet; a living room, that was usually left the most chaotic out of all the rooms due to the men’s busy social lives; and 2 bedrooms, with the smallest one being capable enough to hold either of Ace’s idiotic brothers or Marco’s friends, and the main bedroom being the most used room in the house, which shouldn’t be a surprise to anyone in all honesty. Ace was certainly grateful, yet also a teensy bit disappointed at how soundproof the walls were in there.

Yes, the apartment was small, but it was enough.

 

Ace took awhile to respond to Marco’s concern- _how sweet, he’s worried about me panicking-_ but finally managed to answer him.

 

“This fucking text message. Oh my God.”

 

“What are you going on about…? Aren’t you just talking to Sanji?” Marco said, confused as to why his boyfriend was acting this way.

He clearly didn’t understand the urgency that Ace was channeling through his previous response, so he decided to read out the shocking message out loud: “Yes but what the fuck. ‘Anyway, what makes you think you wouldn’t have a nosebleed if I sucked yours, mister.’???”

 

There was a brief pause before Ace’s lover questioned: “Who said that?”

 

“Sanji!” Ace exclaimed, still in complete and utter disbelief.

 

He heard the sound of a glass being put down hurriedly and feet rushing to join him at his side. He looked up at Marco and couldn’t help but smile.

He was too adorable for his own good.

Although, that would definitely result in Ace being punched in the arm if he voiced that aloud because Marco would say it’s the other way round.

Still, the fact that their heating system was always beyond fucked, resulting in the apartment being a little too warm, meant that Marco was always walking around with his shirt undone, blonde hair sticking out all over the place after a long, hard day at work; which was something Ace _always_ fondly appreciated.

He truly was a lucky man.

 

“What?” Marco’s confusion brought Ace back to reality; the one where he was panicking over what sounded like a _very_ gay text from his supposedly _very_ straight friend.

 

“I don’t know!” Ace said, shaking his head.

 

“Was that text meant for you…?” Marco asked, narrowing his eyes at the other man.

 

“I mean…” Ace chuckled.

 

“Ace.” Hearing Marco’s husky voice deepen when he said his name, sent blood rushing to his head.

Amongst other places.

 

“You know it’s not like that. I don’t know!!! But why would he send this? What the fuck.”

 

“Maybe he meant to text someone else.” Marco suggested.

 

“Yeah but…” Ace had to breathe before uttering the next part, “Is he talking about sucking some guy’s dick???”  
  
“Maybe…” Marco frowned, “Why are you so surprised?”

 

“Because Sanji is such a lady’s man! He lives for beautiful women! That’s all he’s ever cared about.” Ace exasperatingly threw his hands in the air.

 

“Sexuality isn’t black and white, babe.”

 

“I know that but this is SANJI.” Ace suddenly realized something horrid, “Also, if he was into males all this time, why didn’t he ever hit on me. What the fuck. Was I not hot enough?”

 

“Seems like someone’s ego just took a blow.” Marco deadpanned.

 

It really _was_ affecting his ego. How the fuck could he be not be hurt by this?

 

“He always refused when I’d ask for a friendly kiss and now he’s okay with giving blow jobs?”

 

“Maybe back then he wasn’t sure whether he was into men or not?”

 

Ace wasn’t okay with that answer. Surely he could have let Sanji come to that realization if only the dazzling chef had let him.

 

“Just ask him what he meant by that. Maybe it’s not even about blowing anyone.” Marco sighed, leaving the room once more, clearly still not bothered by their friend’s mistake.

 

Ace couldn’t move though.

 

This threw everything up on its head.

 

***

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_??????_ **

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Wrong number?_ **

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Are you talking about sucking some guy’s dick?_ **

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_ANSWER ME SANJI!!!!!_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Ace, what the fuck. Are you high? 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_LOOK AT THE LAST TEXT YOU SENT ME!!!_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Oh. 

 

2nd Blondie:  Well, fuck. 

 

***

 

Ace was just about to type out his response, which included about a million questions before his phone started to ring in his hand.

 

He sighed in frustration when he saw the Caller ID, but picked it up anyway.

 

“You just interrupted a very important conversation Luffy, this better be fucking good. And I mean Sabo-finally-came-home-after-his-duty-tour good.”

 

“Aww, but Ace, what could top that?” Luffy whined on the phone, which automatically brought a grin to Ace’s lips because yeah, his brother was right.

 

“Okay, but make this quick, I think I’m in the middle of an existential crisis.” Ace replied. He swore he could hear Marco comment “yeah right” as the other man continued to wash the dishes in the kitchen.

 

“That sounds like fun!” Luffy cheerfully responded, oblivious to the stress that most normal humans feel. That’s not to say he doesn’t get stressed. He definitely had it rough as a kid, like most seem to do nowadays. But he really wasn’t your average human being either.

 

“Trust me, it isn’t. But anyway, what’s up?”

 

“Do you remember my friend Zoro?” Luffy asked. Ace could tell his brother was smiling as he mentioned the man’s name.

 

“Luffy, he’s your best friend. You talk to me about him all the time. How could I forget about him? Plus, he’s sex on legs, how could ANYONE forget that?”

Ace sighed, remembering the green-haired man’s physique. That definitely got a rude comment from Marco in the other room.

 

“Shishishishi, of course, my bad Ace!”

 

“What about him?”

 

“Well I forgot to say but he’s in Toronto currently for two weeks for a wedding! You should totally meet up with him!” Luffy practically shouted down the phone.

 

“He’s getting married?!”

 

That caused Luffy to belt out more of a laugh down the phone, making Ace pull the phone away from his ear.

 

“No, idiot. It’s the scary lady.”

 

“It really fucking hurts when you of all people call someone an idiot..” Ace admitted, “I’m not even going to ask you to explain this out to me, so I’ll take your word for it with the whole scary lady business.”

 

“So will you meet up with him???” Luffy asked excitedly.

 

“Sure thing, Luf. I’ll get Marco to message him later today and arrange a time to meet up. We have some free time coming up this weekend.”

 

“You’re the best Ace!”

 

“No I’m pretty sure that’s you, Luf. If you’re staying out of trouble that is.” Ace automatically put on a serious tone, as he was the older of the two and was always looking out for his brother with his endless shenanigans.

 

“I’m 20! I can look after myself!” Luffy all but whined, receiving a chuckle out of Ace. God, he loved his brother.

 

“Of course, Luffy! I hope you’re not causing any more stress on Gramps though! Stay away from his fist of love whenever possible!” Ace smiled as he said this, but he genuinely was concerned that Garp would eventually kill them with “love”.

 

“Yes, yes.” Luffy sighed, but carried on talking in a cheerful note again, “I gotta go now, planning a Super Smash Bros tournament with Usopp!

 

“Sure thing, have fun Luf!” Ace put down the phone and smiled. His brother could always brighten his day, whatever the weather.

 

But he has more pressing matters to get back to.

 

_Sanji best be prepared for the questions that are about to incinerate him._

 

***

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Where do I even begin? How long has this been going on for? Why the fuck have you not brought this up before today? Is this a phase or am I going to regret settling down with Marco?_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Jesus Christ. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_I’m still offended at the fact that you didn’t think of telling me about this right away but I’ll let it slide if you answer the questions above._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Give me a fucking break, Ace. I’m just as surprised you are. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_I’m just so shocked, man. Never expected anything more than boobs and beauty to appeal to you._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Fuck off. Listen, I don’t know. I met this guy on the way here and I wanted nothing more than to kick his ass after he started being annoying as fuck but I don’t know, okay? He ended up not being that bad after all? 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Oh my GOD. SANJI, I NEED MORE INFORMATION. What do you mean he ended up not being that bad after all?_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  It’s a long story. I’ll tell you everything when we meet up. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_THEN WE BETTER MEET UP SOON. When were you gonna be free again?_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  I’ve got a competition tomorrow but I’m free the day after? 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_I’m working the day after, I think, but fuck that. I’m taking the day off to show my 2nd favorite blonde around and have him spill the beans about this guy whose dick he wants to suck._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  WHAT THE FUCK. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_;)_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  I’m regretting this already. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_That’s what you always say. Anyway, I’ll let Marco know! HE’S SO EXCITED ALREADY._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  You told him already?! 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Of course, Sanji. You know I can’t keep anything from this man. He would have eventually found out._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  You better not tell anyone else anything. 

  
This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Don’t worry. Your love for cock is safe with me (for now). ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_ **


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you're all well in ZoSan month! Thanks again for all the support you have given us! We hope you enjoy this chapter and please feel free to comment down below!

Marimo: **Good luck with your cooking competition, curly.**

 

Curly:  Thanks. 

 

Marimo: **When is it??**

 

Curly:  Pretty sure we went over this last night, bastard. Of course, you’ve already forgotten. 

 

Marimo: **Well something else happened last night that sticks in my memory more ;)**

 

Curly: You’re such a massive pervert… 

 

Marimo: **Oi! Don’t get me confused with yourself, Mr. Nosebleed.**

 

Curly:  I get them due to the air pressure, I fucking told you that, bastard. 

 

Marimo: **We’ll see about that when I suck your dick ;)**

 

Curly:  Fucking mosshead. I’m in public. 

 

Marimo: **Oh, did you already have a nosebleed from that? Are people staring at you know?**

 

Curly:  No they’re fucking not because I’m not having one. 

 

Marimo: **Sure thing, cook.**

 

Curly:  I don’t dance around bastard! Besides, it’s honestly not a big deal yet. I don’t wanna jinx it. 

 

**_***_ **

 

Zoro frowned at his phone, puzzled by what the cook was trying to get at. He had been laying down on his bed, desperately wanting to take a nice, long nap, but he was also having so much fun winding the cook up before he got the odd response about dancing.

He would have questioned the other man, but then he didn’t want to give Sanji the upper hand if it was some sort of “obvious” reference he didn’t get or some shit like that. He decided to respond with a “whatever” and be done with it.

 

Besides, he ended up receiving another text message about half an hour later, that also disrupted his nap, but also managed to make him forget the message confusion.

 

Unknown:  _Hey, Zoro. It’s Marco. Luffy mentioned that you were gonna be in Toronto for a wedding so we thought it’d be cool if we met up. Let me know!_

 

Zoro suddenly remembered how Luffy’s brother Ace, and his boyfriend Marco, had moved to Toronto a couple of years back to start a new life there. Ace had been offered a really cool promotion at the big industry company he was working at and Marco proudly followed him. It had been upsetting to see Ace go for Luffy, especially when his other brother, Sabo, was still on tour fighting for justice in countries that weren’t able to do so themselves. Sabo returned shortly after Ace moved up to Canada, but Luffy was still upset nonetheless. Zoro had made sure to comfort his best friend as best as he could though. It was the least he could do. Luffy had done the same plus so much more after all. 

Zoro definitely didn't want to turn down a chance to catch up with the couple. Marco and Ace always guaranteed a great time, whether it was just a night in with a few beers, a day out somewhere cool, or staying up to the early hours and visiting all the gay bars that the couple could find. He never said no to them.

 

***

 

Zoro: **Hey, man. Wow. It’s been a while since I’ve talked to you. What’s up? Yeah, I’ll be around for about two weeks. I’m down to meet up whenever you are free.**

 

Marco: _Sick! Ace and I are both working this week, but we’re taking the day after tomorrow off to meet up with another friend. It won’t take long, tho. Could we meet up after?_

 

Zoro: **Sure. Just let me know when and where.**

 

Marco: _We were thinking of going to the Eaton Centre. Have you been there yet?_

 

Zoro: **Think so? The friend I’m staying with took me and her fiancée for brunch around the area so I think I can manage.**

 

Marco: _If not, we can always pick you up._

 

Zoro: **No, worries. I’ll be fine. If anything, I could always ask Perona to give me a lift.**

 

Marco: _Great! So how’s everything with you? Man, it really has been a long time._

 

Zoro: **Same old, same old. Still working at the dojo but I’m considering opening up my own maybe. What about you? How’s Ace? Luffy doesn’t go a day without talking about how much he misses your cooking, btw.**

 

Marco: _Wow, good for you. Hahaha. I miss him, he’s certainly like a little brother to me. It’s nice that we get to talk to him almost every day but yeah, definitely miss living closer to you guys. So does Ace._

 

Zoro: **But how’s Toronto, though? Seems like a pretty neat place to live in, tbh.**

 

Marco: _It really is. People are nice for the most part and everyone was so welcoming when we first moved out here. Still come across some assholes from time to time but that’s to be expected. No complaints, tho. Work is good. Ace seems happier, too._

 

Zoro: **Glad to hear that!**

 

Marco: _We were actually hoping to go visit soon, anyway. Especially since Luffy’s birthday is coming up in a few months._

 

Zoro: **Fuck, that’d be awesome.**

 

Marco: _Yeah… So tell me more about this job of yours. Still teaching the basics? Or have you guys started a few more programs?_

 

***

 

“Hey, babe. I’m gonna go shower real quick. Wanna join me?” Ace shouted from the living room to Marco, who was still standing in the kitchen.

 

“No, you go ahead. I’ll shower later.” Marco replied, breezily.

 

Ace stilled. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing from his lover’s mouth. He made his way into the kitchen and saw Marco leaning forward against the counter, tapping on his phone.

“Are you really saying no to seeing me wet and naked in the shower?! What the fuck, Marco.”

 

Marco looked up from his phone and into the fiery gaze of his lover’s eyes; Ace was truly annoyed at the rejection and wasn’t trying to hide it.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, Ace. I’m talking to Zoro and we know that if I join you, it’ll be anything but a quick shower.” Marco winked.

God, that did plenty of things to Ace.

 

“Zoro?” Ace walked over to Marco and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, leaning from behind and resting his head on top of Marco’s shoulder to look at the phone's screen.

 

“Yes… I heard you speaking to Luffy a moment ago so I thought I’d message him now.”

 

“Oh shit yeah. Why didn’t you wait for me?!”

 

“Because you were texting Sanji… I already told Zoro we could meet up with him the day after tomorrow after we meet up with your lover boy.” Marco planted a gentle kiss Ace’s forehead, no doubt trying to tease Ace even more after he rudely declined his shower offer.

 

“Oh yeah. That works, actually.” Ace showed the same level of gentleness when repeatedly kissing Marco’s collarbone, hoping that’ll change the blonde man’s decision on joining him in the shower.

It didn’t; he was still talking about their friend.

 

“It feels like we haven’t talked to him in forever. He’s still working at the dojo but is thinking about trying to run one himself. Isn’t that amazing?” Marco said excitedly, turning to face Ace once more.

 

This actually caused Ace to stop his attempt at seduction. It wasn’t working this time around anyway.

“Shit! That’s so cool." Ace commented, "Hey, add me to this conversation. I also wanna talk to him.” Ace nudged his lover but his reaction isn’t what he was expecting.

 

“Hmm, why should I? Go back to your other blonde.” Marco shrugged Ace off of him as he typed a response to Zoro’s latest message.

 

“Aww babe, come on. You know I’m only joking.” Ace pouted.

 

Marco narrowed his eyes at Ace, trapping the man in his own fiery gaze before biting back, “And yet you haven’t told either of your brothers about the ‘world’s best chef’. I only met him because I saw you rushing into his restaurant when you thought no one was looking and you had to introduce me to Sanji himself after you had eaten out of the restaurant’s food supply in a matter of minutes and had fallen asleep at the table; and then you flirted with the poor man, which by the way, nearly caused him to have an aneurysm…” Marco paused, a sly smile was suddenly planted on his lips, as the man leaned close to Ace’s left ear and whispered, “Seems like someone is a tad possessive, don’t you think?”

 

_Fuck, I love him._

 

Ace could only try to act like his body wasn’t shivering at the mere feeling of Marco’s breath hitting his neck. He closed his eyes and pretended that this teasing wasn’t bothering him.

 

He wasn’t fooling anyone though.

 

“You’re a cruel human being, Marco.” Ace slid away from Marco’s all-too-close perfect body and started to walk in the direction of the bathroom; as if he didn’t have the biggest boner in the world after that incident.

 

“I’m going in the shower, you’re going to add me to that chat when I get out, and tonight, I shall be constantly teasing you until you are begging for mercy. It’s on, mister.” Ace gave his infamous smile as he said this, making sure to wink at his lover for extra clarification that he was totally going to win this charade.

 

It was always something fun to throw into their relationship.

 

***

 

“So?” Perona hadn’t even _knocked_ before entering the spare bedroom Zoro was currently staying in. She also had the biggest smile spread across her face, which was beyond infuriating.

 

“So what?” Zoro sighed. He was sitting up on the bed. He would have been lying down but he got excited talking to Marco again. He was in the middle of typing out a response to Marco’s last question and was ecstatic to talk about the training programs. He had always loved his work.

 

“How did it go?” Perona’s smile only grew wider.

 

“Did you seriously just come into my room to ask how my date went as if you were the nosy parent of a teenager…?” Zoro couldn’t believe how immature Perona was being; it was like they were back with Mihawk all over again. Perona was always interrupting his sleep then too.

 

“Hey! Don’t be rude. I just wanted to check up on you.” Perona huffed.

 

Zoro was about to argue back that it wasn’t needed, but then he remembered Perona’s little stunt she had pulled on him, “By the way, fuck you for pulling that shit with the reservation.”

 

“It was pretty funny, wasn’t it? I know, I know. No need to thank me.” Perona actually looked _pleased._

 

“What the fuck. What would I have to thank you for? You embarrassed the fuck out of me!” Zoro spat.

 

“Yes, it might have been embarrassing but didn’t your lover find it funny?! A great way to break the tension and bring you guys closer.” Perona winked and gave her infamous, mischievous smile.

 

“Fuck off.” Zoro simply stated, bringing his attention back down to his phone.

 

“You shouldn’t be mean to me! I’m getting married any day now!” Perona stomped her feet and pouted at him.

 

Zoro just rolled his eyes and replied: “You’re unbelievable.”

 

Perona wasn’t giving up any time soon though; “Okay so anyway, tell me about the date! I’ve been dying to hear about it ever since you got home but I thought I’d give you some space.”

 

“It was fine.” Zoro shrugged.

 

“THAT’S IT?”

 

Zoro looked up at Perona’s face, dumbfounded, “Yes…? What else do you want me to say…?”

 

“Something more than just ‘it was fine’? COME ON.” Perona was getting more exasperated by the second, “There’s no way that date was just fine. You rarely drive anywhere and you asked ME to let you borrow my car so you could pick this guy up and head to dinner. I mean, you could have taken an Uber. PLUS, you also came to me for suggestions on good places to eat at. You fucking like this guy.” Perona crossed her arms as she finished her speech.

 

“Yes, I fucking like him but there’s nothing more to tell.” Zoro put his phone down, knowing he would have to answer Perona’s question before she showed any signs of leaving. “We argued, we laughed, we talked, we had a good time. IT WAS FINE. I’ll be seeing him again soon.” Zoro mumbled the last part, knowing what kind of sappy reaction it would get.

 

“Oh?”

 

“What?”

 

“THIS IS GREAT NEWS!” Persona squealed, which caused Zoro to cover his ears with his hands.

 

“Why are you so excited all of a sudden?” Zoro couldn’t handle this any longer. He was so close to throwing a pillow at his friend.

 

“Because I was afraid I was gonna have to change the wedding’s seating arrangement! I was planning on moving you to the singles table since you never mentioned anyone and I thought you might be more comfortable that way.”

 

Zoro’s head was whirling with what Perona was implying, “What the fu-”

 

“But now that you’re gonna be seeing this guy again, you can also invite him to the wedding!” Perona added another, extra squeal at the end.

 

Zoro furiously shook his head, “No fucking way.”

 

Sure, Zoro had brought up the idea of Sanji being his date to Perona’s wedding last night, but that was just to mess with the man; the lovecook was so adamant about being right about everything. He seriously hadn’t planned on inviting him because he had only just met the guy. Why on earth would the cook want to go to a wedding with him anyway?

 

“WHAT? WHY NOT?”

 

That was the reason he insisted on.

“Because… We’ve only gone on ONE date. What the hell. Who knows if it doesn’t work out after. He’s only here for some cooking competitions and then he’s going back.”

 

“Flights can be extended, Zoro.” Perona crossed her arms again and tapped her left foot in response.

 

“He’s not gonna pay extra money just to attend a fucking wedding with me. Are you insane?” Zoro shook his head again at the idea of it.

 

“He will if he likes you enough and wants to see more of you.”

 

“What kind of fucked up fairytale are you living in?” Zoro laughed, but the idea of Sanji staying a bit longer to spend time with him did sound nice, just a little bit.

He couldn't say that to Perona though. Not yet.

 

“UGH. Will you just ask him? It won’t hurt.” Perona was making it sound like it wasn’t such a big deal to ask someone, who was basically a stranger, to accompany Zoro to a wedding.

A wedding, of all things.

 

“Once again, I’m regretting having come all the way here.” Zoro picked his phone up again, trying to show he was done with the conversation at hand.

 

“Meanie! PLEASE. Just ask!” Perona carried on standing in front of the door, not moving an inch.

 

“Will you just get out of my room?”

 

“Technically, it’s my house so it’s MY room.”

He hated how Perona was right about that. But he wanted privacy goddamn it.

 

“Will you just leave me the fuck alone, then?”

 

“Will you ask?”

 

_Oh my fucking god, she will never quit._

 

“I MIGHT.” Zoro closed his eyes at this, “I don’t promise anything. And whatever, even if he doesn’t come, you don’t have to change your seating arrangement.”

 

“Stop being so negative and ask.” Perona made sure to leave the bedroom with an overdramatic exit, slamming the door in her wake.

Thank fuck.

 

Zoro ruffled his short hair in despair.

 

Of course, he hadn’t been _fully_ joking when he asked the cook last night to join him at the wedding.

Of course, he really fucking liked the guy.

But how could he blow his chill so quickly into whatever the fuck it was between him and Sanji?

 

Yeah, the wedding invitation had started off as a joke, but he really did want Sanji to show him how to have a good time at one of those events.

But Zoro also couldn’t be so forward with the man, especially when he would be putting himself out there too. He hadn’t really done this before.

He’d never done this before.

It was terrifying.

 

And yet, he liked it.

He liked the thrill of the chase and how the cook had so much in common with him, aspiration wise.

They could make a really good couple.

 

_Stop fantasizing about unreasonable things._

 

Zoro jumped when he felt his phone vibrate against his thigh. He had dropped it in his lap once more as Perona had stormed out. He picked it up and saw it wasn’t just Marco he was talking to now.

 

***

 

*Ace has joined the chat*

 

Ace: **_Heyyyy good looking, how have you been? （╹◡╹）♡_ **

 

Zoro: **Hi Ace**

 

Ace: **_That’s cold, dude._ **

 

Zoro: **You shouldn’t flirt when you’re so unavailable then.**

 

Marco:  _What he said._

 

Ace: **_Everyone just bullies me (;_;)_ **

 

Marco:  _Try not making yourself such an easy target._

 

Zoro: **I have missed you guys. It’s great to hear you’re both doing so well.**

 

Ace: **_We’ve missed you too! Haven’t we, darling?_ **

 

Marco:  _Oh yeah, loads,_ _shnukums._

 

Zoro: **Okay, maybe I exaggerated a little bit there…**

 

Ace: **_Wow. We actually did miss you, contrary to what you may believe (ಠ⌣ಠ) but anyhow. Luffy mentioned you were here for a wedding???_ **

 

Zoro: **Oh, yeah. A friend is getting married and I hadn’t taken time off of work in a while so why not.**

 

Ace: **_Aww, man. That’s so cool!!! Weddings are the fucking best._ **

 

Zoro: **Ugh. Why is it that everyone seems to think that? They’re not. Unless you count the booze and the possibility of getting laid.**

 

Ace: **_That’s what I meant, man. There was a wedding I went to like 8 years ago and it was fucking insane. I still remember the amount of free booze and the drunken threesome I got out of it. (◕‿◕✿)_ **

 

Marco:  _(≖ ͜ʖ≖)_

 

Ace: **_Babe, I don’t even remember the girls I slept with._ **

 

Marco:  _I know. You’re horrible._

 

Ace: **_Plus, you know for a fact that no other human being could ever compare to you. (ﾉ´ з `)ノ_ **

 

Marco:  _So you’ve told me._

 

Ace: **_Not when it comes to your physicality, being a personal trainer and all!_ **

 

Marco:  _Thank you._

 

Ace: **_And definitely NOT in bed. Lord Jesus Christ. You’re amazing in bed, although, saying that is such an understatement._ **

 

Zoro: **Jesus. You haven’t changed at all. Keep that shit for the bedroom, man.**

 

Ace: **_I’m just so in love with this man. Let me be! (❤ω❤)_ **

 

Marco:  _Don’t mind him. We haven’t fucked in like 8 hours so that’s why he’s like this. Nothing new._

 

Zoro: **Holding out on him, Marco?**

 

Marco:  _Nah, wouldn’t be able to even if I wanted to. I’ve just been busy doing other stuff and I was just talking to you, so. He can wait._

 

Ace: **_I don’t deserve this. (╥﹏╥)_ **

 

Zoro: **You sure about that?**

 

Marco:  _Hey so anyway, are we all good to meet up the day after tomorrow, then? Also, does 5 pm work for you?_

 

Zoro: **Yeah, don’t really have anything going on that day. And yes, that time works.**

 

Ace: **_Think Marco told you but we’re meeting with a friend of ours beforehand, but we could definitely go for dinner after. How does the Eaton Centre sound?_ **

 

Zoro: **Fine by me.**

 

Ace: **_COOL!!! \\(^ヮ^)/ I’m looking forward to this!!!_ **

 

Marco:  _We’ll be seeing you, then, Zoro. Have a good day!_

 

Zoro: **You, too, man. Thanks! Looking forward to seeing you guys.**

 

Zoro: **Oh and don’t forget protection.**

 

Ace: **_As if we need it. ಠ‿↼_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will hopefully be uploaded in 2 weeks time! We are also working on something for ZoSan month so watch this space!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrryyyy this is so late. We did upload a one-shot for ZoSan Month though if you missed it! It's the only other work on this profile!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! It was definitely more challenging but it is longer than the rest! It kinda makes up for being a week late!

Today was the day.

 

Sanji made sure to wake up bright and early, which was pretty much the same as every day, and jumped in the luxury shower that he was still not used to. The hot water helped relax his already-tensed muscles and the steam relieved his foggy mind for those few moments he was standing there in the shower. He did his regular routine with his hair, got out and quickly wiped himself down with a super soft towel.

He could get used to the glamorous life.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and got to work on his washing his face in the sink. Having acne during his teenage years helped him realize how to look after his skin, and he made sure to keep using the products that he knew worked on his temperamental face. He also knew moisturizing was also key to good, healthy skin, especially if you wanted to have fewer wrinkles in your later years, and impress the ladies. 

Sanji was just about to brush his teeth when he heard his phone buzz in the other room. He strolled out of the en-suite and saw his phone flash once, letting him know he had received a message. 

 

Zeff:  _ good luck today _

 

Sanji sighed. He knew that text was sarcastic. Zeff had made it clear how he felt about Sanji being in Toronto for a cooking competition when he spoke to him last. He was just rubbing salt into the wound.

Annoyingly, receiving the text message made Sanji think back to yesterday and his idiotic mishap. How could he have been so stupid? Mixing up the conversations he was having between Ace and Zoro. Admittedly, he wanted to tell Ace about the date when the two of them met up, but he didn’t think he would have to explain in over text. Ace’s reaction was completely predictable; he figured that out as such back when he gave Zoro his number on the flight over. Yet he still wasn’t sure if he was fully ready to discuss everything because he hadn’t decided what the next step would be.

 

Okay, maybe that wasn’t entirely true. He definitely wanted to see the algaehead again.

Zoro hadn’t really asked about the confusion, so Sanji had simply left the last text unanswered. He had been shopping for ingredients anyway, so the conversation was going to pan out eventually.

Sanji sighed again, this time with fortitude. He was going to push his moss crisis to one side, and go into the mindset he was well known for; cooking. Sanji walked over to the wardrobe where he had stored his clothes (he wasn’t a maniac who left his clothes to get scrunched up by staying in the suitcase) and got out his striped, orange shirt. He also got out his suit pants and matching waistcoat to show he meant business, and promptly got dressed. He then made sure to take out the ingredients he put in the room’s mini fridge yesterday, specifically chosen to be used in the competition, and put them safely in his bag, ready to be used. 

Sanji double checked he had everything he needed, then swiftly proceeded to leave his hotel room.

 

***

 

“Hello Sir, please may I take your full name and where you’ve come from?” A young gentleman stood outside the facility in which the cooking competition was being held, making sure the chefs had arrived and were signed into the event. 

 

“Sanji Black, and Seattle.” The man looked down at the sheet attached to his clipboard, using his finger to find Sanji’s name. It wasn’t actually his real name, but it was the one he signed up with. He had always preferred it over his other name anyway.

 

The gentleman found Sanji’s name and crossed it off. 

“Okay then Sanji, I’m just gonna take you through to meet everyone and get you all set up.” The young gentleman smiled and turned to lead him into the building.

Sanji found himself smiling back, as well as catching himself looking at the man’s ass as he strutted away.

 

_ What the actual fuck?! I’ve never done that before! _

 

Sanji shook his head, trying to block any thoughts that would through him off of his game. It was obviously Zoro’s fault, it had to be.

 

The man led Sanji through many corridors, where Sanji made sure to keep his head eyes looking at the back of the man’s head and definitely not anywhere else. They finally reached a large room, scattered with semi-professional chefs like Sanji himself, and around tables placed in the middle of the room, with different types of equipment laid out on some, and soft drinks for the chefs laid out on others. 

 

Sanji tucked his hands into his pockets and gave his appreciation to the man that had led him. A lot of the chefs were hanging around, obviously waiting for something to happen, so Sanji thought he should blend in and not stand out too much any longer.

 

As he was about to make his way towards a group of 3 chefs that seemed to be having an animated conversation by a beverage table, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, a young lady standing by herself. The lady wore a dark, red top tucked into a white skirt and had long, dirty blonde hair tied loosely into a ponytail. He couldn’t see her face as she was averting her gaze from everyone in the room, using her bangs to cover her eyes, head bowed down. Sure, the lady could just be taking some time for herself and mentally preparing for what was about to come, but based on her posture and the way she kept fidgeting, one could say that she was nervous. Not that Sanji claimed to be an expert on body language, but the way she carried herself at this particular moment was the same way he had years ago when had attended his first cooking competition. 

 

Sanji looked back at the chefs that were busy talking and decided to not follow the crowd. He waltzed over to the young lady in hope to calm the nerves she was painstakingly showing. Besides, no one should be put through so much unnecessary anxiety, especially a young lady. 

 

“Hey there!” 

 

The lady looked up nervously at Sanji, “Hello...”

 

“My name is Sanji Black. It’s very nice to meet you!” the blonde chef put on his brightest and most welcoming smile, trying to appease the lady.

 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Cosette.” 

 

“Cosette? That’s a lovely name.” 

 

Cosette blushed at the compliment. “Uh, thanks...” 

 

“So how are you feeling about the competition? You’re competing, right? I mean, I assume you are because otherwise, you wouldn’t be in this room?” Sanji laughed. It appeared to calm Cosette down somewhat, with her shoulders  loosening ever so slightly.

 

“Yes. It’s actually my first competition ever.” 

 

“Oh, is that so? I still remember my first cooking competition like it was yesterday. I was extremely nervous.” He admitted.

 

Cosette finally managed to meet his eye when replying: “You were?! Wow.” 

 

Sanji frowned at this, noticing the shock in those words.

 

“I mean, you just don’t seem like the type who would get nervous, I guess? You seem so... confident.” Cosette explained.

 

Sanji softened a smile at this. “Oh. Well, believe me, I was. It’s taken quite a few years to build this confidence up.” He let out a laugh, before continuing to reassure the lady.

“But don’t worry. You’ll be fine. I know it’s extremely nerve-wracking seeing all these people and the judges but just think of this as your last opportunity to cook something ever.” 

 

“What?!?!” Cosette automatically displayed more anxiety, beads of sweat started to move down her brow once more.

 

“Sorry!” Sanji apologetically placed a hand on her shoulder, “I didn’t mean that in a bad way! Just in the sense that if this were to be your last time cooking something for anyone, you wouldn’t want it to be bad or you wouldn’t want that person to be disappointed, right?” 

 

“No...?” Cosette tilted her head.

 

“Exactly. If this was your last dish, you would want whoever is tasting it to enjoy it as much as they can and you’d want them to be the most satisfied they can be. Personally, I think there’s no greater achievement. Feeding someone who’s been longing to eat something good and seeing that expression of satisfaction and content on their face.”

 

Cosette bowed her head down once more, frowning, “In all my years of cooking, I’ve never looked at it that way.” 

 

Sanji felt like he'd caused a bit of strife on her behalf by the explanation he had given, so he tried to redeem himself a bit by opening up more to the sweet, young lady.

“Yeah. I can relate somewhat. I’ve always loved cooking. Ever since I was a child. It’s my one passion. But it’s not easy to get started when your family isn’t as supportive, you know. You can easily lose yourself in all the negativity and even stop pursuing your dream altogether. Which is why it’s so important to not only remember the little things like someone’s face after having the first bite of your food but also to remember to look at things from a different perspective. I know it’s kind of clich é but there can be something positive in a negative situation.”

 

Cosette looked at Sanji again, as if she was studying him. He smiled at her, trying to show he meant well and wasn’t pulling her leg on the matter.

“Sounds like you’ve had it rough.” She commented.

 

Sanji shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve known of worse. So it’s alright.”

 

Cosette saw his manner and finally decided to accept his words of advice. She smiled at Sanji, showing a more relaxed version of herself, a version that just needed a bit of kindness for it to come out. “Thank you very much for sharing. You can’t imagine how much these words have helped me.”

 

“Sorry for getting all deep with you there. But I’m glad!” Sanji scratched his head bashfully.

 

“I can sense you’re a kind person, Sanji.” Cosette had a wider smile than before and now it was Sanji’s turn to blush.

 

“Oh, you’re being too nice now, my dear. It was nothing. But really, don’t sweat it. You’ll be great. And perhaps, save me some of your food so I can taste it later, okay?” Sanji winked at Cosette and gained another beautiful blush on the lady’s cheeks.

 

“Will do. But you need to let me taste your food, too. I bet it’s exquisite.” 

 

_ You’re flirting with the wrong person. _

 

Sanji really hated his brain for thinking that. He could only try to ignore it and continue the conversation, no matter what direction it would take.

 

“I can certainly do th-”

 

“Hello, ladies and gentlemen!” Both Cosette and Sanji turned their head to see a man standing in the middle of the room, holding a clipboard in his hand. “I’ll ask that you please follow me to the main area as we’ll be starting any minute now. Once again, we’re very grateful for having every single one of you here today and hope that you’ll enjoy this as much as we will! Best of luck to all of you.” 

 

Sanji glanced back to Cosette, “Well, guess it’s starting. You ready?” 

 

“Now I am.” She smiled.

 

***

 

Sanji stood tapping his feet, waiting to get the show on the road.

The chefs had been taken through to a large hall in which temporarily kitchen counters had been fitted with the most up-to-date appliances used in restaurants. There was also a table and some chairs at the end of one room, where the judges could observe the cooking from afar, but were also encouraged to get up close and spy on the competitors during each round. 

The chefs had been placed at the counters alphabetically, so Sanji was standing by one at the front of the judges, unable to move from their sight.

 

The competition itself was simple; 3 rounds lasting 30 minutes in each round, preparing a unique dish against 9 other excellent, semi-professional chefs whilst only using 15 ingredients throughout the entirety of the competition, 5 ingredients for each one (if you made it through to the next round that is). The 5 ingredients chosen didn’t need to include salt, pepper, or cooking oil, so it was definitely plausible.

Oh, and a live audience to add to the ongoing tension that was already buzzing in the room.

 

This particular cooking competition was actually new. It had never been held before, which is why Sanji desperately wanted to try it out in the first place. 

He could be their first winner. 

 

Sanji felt extremely confident with this; he was self-aware of the talent he had for cooking and always put an exceptional amount of effort into every single dish he made. Cooking for others was his passion, so he was aiming to make sure that everyone enjoyed his first dish. 

This was going to be a walk in the park in other words.

 

Sanji glanced over to where Cosette was standing, right at the back of the room. He caught her eye and gave her a comforting smile. 

 

“Timer at the ready… Go!” 

 

The air was amplified with electricity as soon as the clock started. Sanji picked up the vegetable peeler from his counter and grabbed the Kirby cucumbers from his pile of ingredients, immediately setting off to work. He peeled the skin in alternate strips and halved the cucumbers lengthwise on his chopping board, scooping out any seeds he found. He diced the remaining cucumber flesh and poured it all into a bowl.

 

Sanji could hear the audience oo-ing and ahh-ing as the other chefs also started on their dishes. He could see one of the lady chefs with crazy, red, afro-like hair to his right-hand side, laughing as she put on a big display of peeling a carrot. She was extremely attractive with her pretty eyes; which made the audience’s reaction more understandable at the over exaggerated performance of a mundane task. 

 

As he placed his knife flat on top of the olives he was going to pit, Sanji spotted one of the other chefs from the corner of his eye. A small, middle-aged man, making a huge fuss over the noodles he was preparing. It seemed like he was drastically using unusual body parts to try and woo the audience over to his side, but honestly, it was doing the very opposite.

Sanji rolled his eyes at the man’s attempts and carried on with his task at hand. He continued to pit the olives and cut them before placing them into the same bowl with the kirby cucumbers, and moved onto chopping the coriander up. His hands were moving on their own accord, familiarity kicking in as he moved the knife over the leaves, grinding them into tiny specs. 

He then took the fresh lemon cutting it in half and squeezed out the juice out of one onto the rest of the ingredients, careful to not let any seeds fall into the mix. He grabbed the salt and pepper, that was provided on the behalf of the competition, and seasoned well. 

 

Time had passed rapidly and Sanji had already used 4 of his ingredients in the first round. Yet his last ingredient was what really mattered.

 

Atlantic Bluefin Tuna.

 

Sanji couldn’t believe his luck when he first caught a glimpse of the fish yesterday as he was browsing for ingredients. During his wanderings, he had stumbled upon the Toronto fish markets and made sure to peruse the stalls there for what felt like hours. He was going to settle on a fine piece of salmon when his eyes landed on the infamous, gigantic fish. He immediately went to the owner of the stall and stated he’d bargain for it, coming in at a high price, which was obvious since it was considered one of the most expensive fish in Japan, and in fact, the world. 

 

He needed that fish.

 

The owner eventually settled on a deal and even offered to help carry it to where Sanji needed it to go, which he was extremely grateful about since this was the one ingredient he couldn’t take to the hotel. The man temporarily closed his stall and helped Sanji carry it to the place where the cooking competition was going to be held the next day. Sanji kindly explained to the event organizers that the fish was going to be one of his ingredients and they allowed Sanji to store it there for the time being. 

 

Fast forward to the present, Sanji was now preparing the exquisite catch and cutting it into steaks. He could feel the glares coming from the other contestants, and hear the awe from the audience at how huge the fish was. His ego pricked up at this, knowing that the audience was paying attention to him. Sanji carried on slicing through, taking out very little meat from the fish. It was the most time-consuming part of the preparation because he had to cut it perfectly. He looked forward to using the rest after the competition though.

 

Sanji took the steaks of tuna and seasoned them with the salt and pepper. He took the skillet pan from the far side of his counter and placed it on a high heat, adding some olive oil that was provided too. He then carefully lowered 3 of the tuna steaks into the pan, receiving the sound of the steaks sizzling in the oil and getting spit at by the oil as well. He watched carefully for a minute, making sure all the pieces were getting evenly seared, before flipping them over to cook for 30 seconds more. At this point, he’d normally add some unsalted butter, but that would have been the 6th ingredient and he would have been disqualified, so he had to sacrifice the extra creaminess in the end. 

 

Timing was key; Sanji checked his watch and saw 20 minutes had already gone past, so he quickly moved the tuna steaks out of the pan, placing them in aluminum foil to wrap and keep warm. He wiped the skillet down, before adding more oil and repeating the same process with 3 more tuna steaks. 

 

It was a simple dish, and everything was going according to plan so far, but it was still easy to fuck up.

 

Sanji pulled the rest of the steaks out of the pan and placed them onto a plate, adding the other steaks with them. He grabbed the bowl with the already-made relish and poured it gracefully over the tuna, making sure the presentation was admirable at best. He took the remaining half of the lemon and sliced it into wedges, before adding them also to the plate. He turned it, making sure there wasn’t a spec out of place, wiping the edges with a cloth for any drops of disarranged relish. 

 

He had finished, with 3 minutes to spare. 

 

*** 

 

“Time’s up, ladies, and gentlemen! Whether your dishes are complete or not, it’s now time for the judges to taste what’ve you’ve prepared and then find out who goes onto the 2nd round!” 

 

Sanji watched from his counter as the judges made their way to each of the contestants. They seemed to give off a lot of positive reactions, however, it was clear to him which ones were more positive than others and who would be making it to the next round. The host was giving respect to all the contestants, making sure their dishes were being explained and the judges opinions were amplified to the audience.

The judges made their way to Sanji’s spot.

 

“Next up is Sanji Black! Mr. Black has prepared for us today a delectable Atlantic Bluefin Tuna. It’s not every day we get such a dish given how pricey and difficult it can be to get one of these.” 

 

The judges look at Sanji questioningly, probably confused as to how Sanji got such a rare fish.

 

“Have we got any comments from our judges? What are your thoughts on Mr. Black’s dish?” 

 

“Absolutely splendid.” A female judge chimed.

 

“This is without a doubt a one of a kind dish.” One of the male judges said as they chewed on the fish, “Don’t think we’ve ever tasted anything quite like this before.”

 

“In all my years as a professional chef myself, I’ve never tasted bluefin done to its perfection. I’d describe this as a heavenly dish. Very well done, Mr. Black!”

 

Sanji Black was no stranger to praise. Every person that had ever tasted his cooking would say the same about his food: “There’s nothing like it. This is exquisite.” That being said, praise was never the reason why Sanji always aimed for perfection. Even now, hearing all these professionals talk so positively about his food wasn’t exactly why Sanji felt so good about himself and his work. Sure, praise definitely served as a motivator to continue doing what you’re seemingly so good at, but it was the expression on these individual’s faces and the contentment in their voices that had Sanji wanting to be better and hoping that he’d advance to the next round so he could do it all over again. 

 

“Without a doubt, one of the best we’ve had.” 

 

“Wow! Looks like Mr. Black’s dish really made an impression on the judges. Good for you, Mr. Black! That being said, now that all of these amazing dishes have been tested, it’s time for the judges to decide who moves onto the next round. Let me remind you that out of our 10 amazingly talented chefs today, only 5 of them will move onto the next phase of this competition. A hefty cut in the first round!”

 

Sanji turned to give a glance in Cosette's direction, catching her eye and giving her an encouraging smile.

 

One of the judges took the mic from the host, “Before we announce our decisions, we do wanna thank all of our competitors for having attended this competition and giving it their best. Every dish was phenomenal and we wish you could all move onto the next round.” A round of applause erupted from the audience.

 

“So without further due, here are the top 5 competitors for this round! Our 5 candidates are; Carmen Fieri, Sanji Black, Cosette Valjean, Banban Laguna and last but not least, Thatch Blanche! Massive congratulations to you guys and we’re looking forward to seeing what you have to cook shortly in the next round!”

 

Another round of applause from the audience and Sanji was happy with the result. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t confident he would make it to the second round, especially after the comments he had received.

 

The chefs were then dismissed for a quick break and Sanji made sure to catch Cosette as they were leaving the hall.

 

“We made it! Congratulations, sweetheart!” Sanji gave Cosette a hug, receiving a blush on the cheeks from her.

 

“Thank you, Sanji! Honestly, I couldn’t have done it without you.” Cosette stammered out.

 

“Nah, you’re giving me too much credit. Your dish looked exquisite. Wish I had gotten to taste it, to be honest!” 

 

“I can always make it for you after!” Cosette was quick to reply. Sanji didn’t know why, but the offer made him feel extremely awkward; he’d never experienced before when other ladies offered, but somehow this felt different.

 

“Listen, we definitely need to schedule a time to cook together.” Sanji suggested instead.

 

“I’d love that! So how are you feeling about the ne-”

 

“SANJI BLACK!”

 

Sanji and Cosette both turned to where the voice was coming from. The other female chef that had made it through, with fiery, red hair, was walking in their direction.

 

“That’s me, mademoiselle. And you are?” 

 

“Carmen Fieri. I’d say I’m pleased to meet you but I hate lying to people. Anyway, I’ve been meaning to ask you a question.” 

 

“I’m an open book.” Sanji smirked at Carmen, but all he got was her rolling her eyes.

 

“Where exactly did you find that Atlantic Bluefin Tuna?” Carmen asked.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“It’s not that hard of a question, Mr. Black. Or do I need to repeat myself?” 

 

Sanji was confused at Carmen’s abruptness, “At the market…?” 

 

“Which market, though?” 

 

“Umm…” Sanji tried to remember the exact location from the top of his head but was struggling.

 

“You don’t remember the exact location where you get your ingredients from? Unbelievable. Or perhaps is it that you don’t wanna share the whereabouts of your ingredients because you don’t want any other chef to attempt to cook something better with them?” Carmen said all of this whilst looking down on the two.

 

“Excuse m-”

 

“You don’t need to say anything more. I see how it is.” 

 

“I’m sorry but I’m not understanding wh-”

 

“Leave it. Prepare yourself to be crushed in the next round. I’ll have no mercy.” Carmen waltzed off, leaving Sanji extremely confused.

 

“What just happened…?” Cosette asked.

 

“I don’t even know… Do you know her?” Sanji turned to Cosette, hoping for some enlightenment.

 

“I’ve only heard of her. My coworkers are constantly praising her beauty and comparing me to her.”

 

“What do you mean?” Sanji frowned.

 

“Well, not everyone can be as beautiful as Ms. Fieri and cook as amazing as her.” Cosette looked down at the floor, shoulders hunched.

 

“Hey!” Sanji wasn’t going to let her do this to herself, he grabbed Cosette by the shoulders, making sure he had her attention, “Are you putting yourself down right now? After you, Cosette Valjean, qualified for the next round like Ms. Fieri?” 

 

“Well, I jus-” 

 

“You’re just as talented and beautiful as Ms. Fieri. You need to stop comparing yourself to others. If anything, the only person you should compare yourself to is the person you were before this competition.” 

 

Cosette’s eyes widened at this. “Sanji…” 

 

“I mean it. No good will come out of putting yourself down and thinking that you’re not as good.” 

 

Cosette looked down at the floor again and smiled. “Thank you, Sanji! You’re honestly one of the nicest people I’ve met in such a long time!” Sanji blushed at this compliment, unable to avoid a woman’s praise.

 

“Would you like to join me during the break, Sanji?” Cosette looked up at him shyly. He could feel the offer meant something more than simple companionship, just by the way Cosette brushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear as she asked. 

A gentleman never turns down a woman’s wish though.

 

“It would be my honor, mademoiselle.” Sanji smiled.

 

_ What the fuck am I doing? _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atlantic Bluefin Tuna is actually an endangered species, so please avoid cooking it yourself! We used this fish in particular because it's the inspiration for the fish that Sanji gets in Lougetown, the Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna! In the manga he simply buys it, but in the anime, he wins it against Carmen who we also had to add!
> 
> Also, did you know Cosette is based on Cosette from Les Mis, as well as Époni, Sora Vinsmoke's nurse?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy, we did manage to upload on time!
> 
> We will try our best to upload every other week but no promises can be made unfortunately. Life is getting busy af.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!

Sanji and Cosette didn’t have much time to discuss how their dishes went in the first round; they were only able to grab a snack and quickly eat it before it was time to go back for the second round and stand in their positions once more.

 

Sanji was feeling more confident than before as he took another look at his competition, now he knew all their names from them reaching this far. Cosette was already down as such a sweetheart and he definitely wanted to help her in life in any way he could. She was so lovely; she couldn’t even hurt a fly. He also struggled to turn down such an innocent, young lady. Some people said it was a weakness of his, but if he was able to help a woman out, why would he turn down that chance?

The other lady, Carmen, seemed to have it out for Sanji. He wasn’t sure what exactly he’d done to piss her off. A fallen love conquest? He’d definitely remember her personality so that couldn’t be it. Maybe she had been watching him with another lover from afar and got jealous? Or it could be that she really was hooked up on his cooking. The other options seemed more likely though.

The Thatch guy seemed pretty cool to Sanji. He had a familiar face and unique hair that he seemed to recognize, but that was probably because he’d seen him at another event before where they weren’t properly introduced.

Then the only other contestant who made it through was Banban. He was definitely the oldest contestant, with his definitive grey hair and skinny limbs, but Sanji considered him a dark horse for this matter alone. He was the most experienced chef there and Sanji was already considering asking him for tips when this whole thing was over.

 

He found himself still in a daze, looking at contestants when he heard the hosts shout for the timer to start. He quickly snapped out of it and began his second dish: Seabass with Sesame Noodles.

 

His five ingredients this time were: seabass, sesame seeds, soy sauce, spinach and fresh soba noodles. He wasn’t able to make the noodles himself for this dish because of the ingredient limit, so he prayed for the pre-prepared noodles would be as good as his own. This competition really did make you think about how many ingredients usually go into a dish, and Sanji definitely wanted to try it out when he was cooking for himself sometime.

 

He crushed the sesame seeds first, adding some soy sauce, water, and some white vinegar that was another ingredient given by the competition. He mixed them all together to create the dressing.

He then boiled some salted water, mixed the noodles to it, and then added the spinach and the sesame dressing into the saucepan as well.

This dish was supposed to take 20 minutes, so Sanji made sure to take his time watching the others before seasoning his seabass and frying it for the given time. In all fairness, each dish was going to be pretty simple, it was just about how effectively you were going to make it outstanding to the judges.

 

Sanji dished up his meal and made sure that it was being presented beautifully. He wiped the plate down and waited for his turn to be judged. It was going to take half the time than before.

 

He watched the judges make their rounds, observing the different facial expressions they had when trying each dish. They were seemingly more critical than the last round, which didn’t affect Sanji when they approached his area, but it did seem to have an effect on Cosette, who was looking down on the ground after the judges left her. It didn’t seem good for the young lady.

 

Sanji smiled as the judges stopped and observed his dish. They looked at him with skepticalness. He didn’t let himself show any sign of fear.

The judges took a bite and smiled as a response.

 

“This is beautifully cooked, Sanji.”

 

“Exceptionally seasoned.”

 

“I cannot believe something so simple tastes so good.”

 

Sanji knew what that response meant. Therefore, he wasn’t surprised when the host called out his name again for the following round.

 

What he was surprised about was that Cosette hadn’t made it through.

 

As soon as the host announced Thatch and Banban would be joining Sanji in the final round, he whizzed round to see Cosette’s reaction and he felt completely heartbroken.

 

He made sure to grab Cosette’s attention as everyone left the hall for another time. “It’s okay dear, you did exceptionally well.”

 

Cosette simply weakly smiled at him.

 

“But not well enough, apparently.”   
She looked down.

  
Sanji rested his hand on her sullen shoulder, “Hey, I understand how you must be feeling right now. It was definitely not easy. But you did amazing.”   
  
Cosette perked her head up at this. “You really think so?”   
  
“Of course! I wouldn’t be saying it if I didn’t believe it.” Sanji grinned

  
“Thank you, Sanji.” Cosette grinned back.

  
_Cute girls really are my weakness._

 

“You’re most welcome. Honestly, cheer up, sweetheart. You’ve got plenty of competitions ahead! It’s not the end of the world.”   
  
“I doubt I’ll ever make it into another one, though. This one alone was pretty tough to get into.” Cosette looked down again.   
  
“What will you do about it, then?” Sanji pushed.

  
Cosette looked up confusingly, “What do you mean?”   
  
“Well, if you’re sure that future competitions will be a lot harder to get into and win then shouldn’t that mean that you’re also willing to work harder?” Sanji explained.

  
“Oh. Right.”   
  
Sanji continued: “Just because something seems out of reach right now doesn’t mean it’ll always feel that way. Believe me, I would know.”   
  
Cosette fidgeted with her hands, showing some anxiousness in the situation. “Yeah, that’s true. I’m sorry for being so negative. I’m sure you don’t need any of this ri-”

 

Sanji took Cosette’s hands in his, holding them securely, “Shh. Don’t worry about it. Honestly. I wish there was something else I could do to make it better but there’s really n-”

  
“Hey, kid. Congratulations on making it to the next round!”   
  
Sanji and Cosette pulled away from each other to look at Banban, the elderly contest, who was walking towards them.   


Sanji politely replied: “Thanks, sir. You too!”   
  
“I was pretty impressed with that bluefin tuna, not gonna lie. Your second dish, not so much.” Banban continued.

 

Sanji frowned, “Pardon?”  
  
“Anyway, kid, I saw the way you were cutting the ingredients on the first round and wanted to come to talk to you but I didn’t get a chance until now.” Banban was the smallest one of the contestants, but his extremely relaxed posture made him stand out from the rest in ways the inexperienced chefs wouldn’t be able to fathom for a very long time. It somehow irked Sanji in a way he knew all too well.

 

“My cutting technique? What about it?” Sanji questioned.

 

“Where did you learn how to cut like that?”  
  
“I’ve been working at my old man’s restaurant for a while now…”   
  
Banban smirked at this. “Huh. Interesting. Didn’t think that kid would end up opening up his own restaurant.”   
  
“That kid…?”   
  
“You’re Zeff’s apprentice, aren’t you?”   
  
Sanji’s eyes went wide. “You know that old geezer?!”   
  
“Of course I do. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen him, though. But your cutting technique reminded me of his.“   
  
“Holy shit.” Sanji exclaimed.

  
“Language, kid.” Sanji automatically gritted his teeth and tch at this remark. Banban definitely sounded like Zeff alright. It didn’t leave much to the imagination of where Zeff got his attitude from. “So how is that brat doing? Must be doing pretty well if he has his own restaurant now.”   
  
“Stuff has happened but yeah, I’d say he’s doing good now, I guess. Still an annoying old man, though.” Sanji shrugged.

  
“Probably not as annoying as when he was a kid. I’ll have to pay him a visit, then.”   
  
“I’m sure the old man would be happy to see you, sir.”   
  
“Ha! Doubt that. We’ll see. I’m gotta go get ready for the next round now but here’s my business card.” Banban got out a card from his trouser pocket and handed it to Sanji. Before Banban fully walked away he said: “Once again, congrats, kid. Good luck in the next round. You’ll need it.”   
  
Sanji lightly shook his head and chuckled at this, “You too, old man.”   


When Sanji turned back to continue talking to Cosette, she was nowhere to be seen.

 

_She must have quietly left when we were interrupted._

 

Sanji sighed, grabbing his lighter and a cigarette from his pocket and walked to the nearest exit. Smoking before the final would certainly calm his nerves.

 

_***_

 

Sanji bounced on the balls of his feet as the hosts finalized the set-up of ingredients and equipment for the third and final round.

He had made it this far.

He could go further.

He intended to.

 

His shirt sleeves were rolled past his elbows; suit jacket discarded. He could feel his muscles becoming tense with anticipation to start cooking once more, taking his own advice on imagining it to be his final dish entirely. He had planned to continue the fresh fish theme and decided to make the last dish; Roasted Salmon with White Wine Sauce.

 

Some would say it’s a simple dish; Sanji would say it’s a classic.

 

The timer started before the last 3 contestants were aware of it and all 3 rushed to start the prep. This time Sanji was using the oven, but it was pre-heated by the hosts for the limited time they had. He had seen Cosette and Carmen use it in the first round so he knew he wasn’t the only one to receive this.

Sanji prepared the 2 salmons by filleting them and put the fillets onto a baking sheet, seasoning with salt. He placed them in the oven and set the timer for 15 minutes. While the salmon was cooking, he melted butter in a saucepan, whisked in some flour for about a minute, and then stirred in some white wine. He brought it to the boil and watched it closely, letting it simmer when the liquid decreased by half for about 10 minutes.

 

He looked around then, the audience was quiet, filled to the brim with tension as they watched Sanji, Thatch, and Banban cook their respective meals. The 3 chefs had stated what they would be cooking beforehand in this round, and they both sounded extremely interesting. Thatch was going for a Mahi Mahi fish with Maple and Cajun seasoning, whilst BanBan was going for Grilled Jalapeño Tuna Steaks. Both dishes radiated high precision and Sanji could tell this would be a difficult battle to win.

However, Sanji also considered himself to be an expert when it came to cooking fish, so he hoped the others weren’t the same as well.

 

He continued to make his dish by stirring in some chives, salt, and pepper. Once it was complete, he took the salmon out of the oven, carefully breaking it into large chunks. He took the saucepan off of the hob and delicately poured the sauce onto the salmon, making sure it looked presentable.

Time going by extremely quickly in the last round wasn’t an exception; it was all over in a flash.

“Time’s up! Please stop cooking!”

 

The judges came over at once to their cooking areas and praised each chef for their dedication and hard work.

Sanji took a deep breath and waited for his turn.

 

“Wow, you really did deliver once again, Sanji.” One of the judges murmured as they chewed on the salmon.

 

“I don’t understand how you make such a simple dish taste so amazingly! This is criminal!” Sanji couldn’t help but laugh at that comment.

 

The judges sauntered away once more to decide on a winner, looking pretty pleased with their decision. The audience congratulated all the finalists before the judges came back, giving a clap to each finalist separately. They had all been commended for their efforts, so it was really hard to tell who they were going to pick as the overall winner.

 

“The judges have come to an agreement...” The host stated once the crowd was finally quiet.

 

Sanji closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

 

_Please._

 

***

 

“Congratulations, Sanji! You were incredible!”

 

Sanji nearly dropped his trophy at the sound of Cosette’s voice behind him, “Oh, sweetheart, thank you so much!” He walked closer towards her, “I’m surprised to see you’re still here. I thought you had left…”

 

“Oh, no! I felt like I should stay for the last round and support you. You were really amazing.” Cosette smiled sweetly.

 

Sanji was taken back by this. “Wow. It means a lot. Thank you. But not gonna lie, I missed you this round.”

 

“You did?! Well, I promise to try my hardest next time so if we ever compete against each other again, we’ll both make it to the end.” He wasn’t sure if it was the lighting, but Sanji thought he could see a small blush scattered onto Cosette’s cheeks.

 

“Is that some confidence I’m sensing, Miss Cosette?” Sanji teased. He got a more definitive blush in return.

 

“Watching you this last round has truly motivated me to be better, Sanji. Thank you so much for everything.”

 

Sanji was the one blushing now, “I didn’t do anything. It’s all you, dear. But I’m glad. I can’t wait to see what’s in store for you.”

 

“Neither can I. I think I’m feeling a lot better about myself and my abilities now.” Sanji was extremely pleased to hear that. If the competition gave out trophies for personal achievements then he would have definitely given Cosette one, if not his own.

 

“What will you do now?” Cosette asked.

 

“I didn’t have any plans after? I am meeting with some friends tomorrow, though. We’ll probably celebrate then.” Sanji assumed.

 

Cosette shifted her gaze away slightly. “Oh…”

 

“What about you? Do you have any plans?”

 

Cosette didn’t respond straight away, Sanji frowned at this; it made him feel as though he had asked a hard question to answer.

 

“No! I don’t have any plans! But I was wondering if…” Cosette was full on blushing now, it was a remarkable sight to behold.

 

*beep*

 

Sanji felt his phone vibrate against his leg. “Excuse me for just a second.”

 

He pulled his phone out, checking to see the latest notifications.

 

Marimo: **Hope the competition went well cook**.

 

_Damn marimo._

 

Sanji shook his head whilst looking down at his phone, smiling like an idiot. He just couldn’t believe the moss-for-brains had managed to remember something like that. Maybe he wasn’t a lost cause after all.

He quickly responded.

 

Curly:  It did. I actually won. 

 

It didn’t take much to delve into a full-on conversation with the man.

 

Marimo: **Damn. Your food must be pretty fucking amazing, then.**

 

Curly:  Why do you sound so surprised? I’ve been trying to tell you that ever since we met, mosshead. 

 

Marimo: **But I guess it’s true now.**

 

Curly:  Fuck you. 

 

Marimo: **So when will you cook for me? I’ll be the one to give the last word on whether your food is good or not.**

 

Curly:  Very funny, bastard. I don’t think you deserve to taste my food now. 

 

Who was Sanji kidding? Ever since they went on that date, he had been daydreaming about seeing Zoro again and cooking for him. He only had a few more days now,  before his flight back to Seattle. And even though they lived in the same city, who knew when Zoro would be back? He could plan to stay out for longer. But would he still be interested then?

 

However, the real question was: was Sanji really that desperate to spend time with Zoro and even cook for him before he left?

 

He let his nimble fingers decide that answer.

 

Curly:  But I’d HATE to deny a hungry and handsome stranger some of my delicious food. So when are you available? 

 

Sanji pocketed his phone before he could do anything crazier. The regret was already kicking in and he was really hoping he wasn’t taken for a complete fool.

 

Sanji looked back up at Cosette. “Sorry about that, dear. What were you saying again?”

 

“Must be someone special.” Cosette said, in a much more softer tone than usual.

 

“Huh?”

 

Cosette pointed to Sanji’s pocket where his phone had been put back, “Whoever you’re texting. You couldn’t stop smiling as you were texting them.”

 

“Oh, wow, really?” Sanji couldn’t help but cringe at this. He really had been smiling the whole time?

 

_God, why am I so pathetic?_

 

“Yes. They’re very lucky.”

 

Sanji stilled at this, before hastily replying: “I wouldn’t say that. And they probably wouldn’t agree with you on that. Haha. But anyway, what was it that you were gonna say before?”

 

“Oh, it was nothing! Don’t worry about it.” Cosette smiled once more.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes! I might have some plans with some friends but we’ll see. Haven’t decided on anything yet.”

 

“Well, whatever it is, hope you have a great time!”

 

“Of course.”

 

Sanji moved to hug Cosette but was immediately stopped by the judges and host rushing out of their given rooms and congratulating Sanji on his win, crowding him away from the woman. Cosette laughed at this, eyes appearing distant as she walked to the main exit.

 

“Congratulations once more, Mr. Black! You absolutely deserve this!” One of the judges cheered.

 

“Why thank you. And thank you for voting for me.” Sanji sheepishly replied.

 

He was then greeted by more of the team that helped set up the event, feeling a little bit crowded with the sudden praise. There were a few others of the event that were busy clearing out the hall that had the temporary kitchen units in, which he noticed from afar.

It wasn’t until they started moving out leftover food that Sanji finally decided to break from the crowd that had gathered around him and ask what they were planning to do with the food. He was hoping he could take some of his own leftovers back to the hotel, or maybe use them during his time with Ace and Marco tomorrow.

 

“Hey, where are you guys taking all of that?” He asked one of the guys carrying a bag of fish bones.

 

“Just out the back.”

 

“Oh.” Sanji frowned, “And then where?”

 

The guy looked confusingly at him. “In the bin?”

 

_What?_

 

Sanji laughed sarcastically. “Haha very funny, but I meant what restaurant are you taking it to?”

 

“I guess the ones that have rats in them? Dude, what’s with the weird questions?”

 

Sanji studied the man quizzically. He seemed like the type that only cared about getting paid and not what his job actually was.

 

“I mean, you can’t be serious when you say you’re putting it in the bin, right?” Sanji laughed.

 

“Yeah, I am. It’s what we’ve been told to do.”

 

Sanji stilled at this.

“But it’s food.”

 

“Leftover ingredients. We were told to throw everything out to speed up the process of clearing out.” The guy shook his head and moved to walk past Sanji.

But he couldn’t.

 

Sanji grabbed the man’s arm, pulling him back. The man’s shocked at the contact, tumbling slightly, which in turn made him drop the bag and cause everyone to look at him and Sanji.

 

One of the judges rushed over to see the commotion. “What happened?”

 

“He was trying to throw the leftovers out!” Sanji hastily explained.

 

The judge looked a Sanji perplexed. “And?”

 

Sanji stilled once more. He felt anger building up in his body, a colossal amount that had to be pushed back down before he knew the full situation.

 

“And I would like to know why he’s doing that instead of using them.”

 

“They’re just bones. There’s hardly any meat on them.” The judge slowly explained.

 

It took a lot of willpower and Zeff’s scolding presence over the many years for Sanji not to flip the fuck out.

He looked down at the bag of fish bones and immediately began processing how many dishes he could make with those few scraps.

 

Enough to use at a restaurant.

Enough to feed the homeless people he had seen sprawled across the city on his way from the airport.

Enough to stop someone's starvation.

 

Sanji looked down again, trying to show a sign of acceptance, as well as defeat. “Ah, that makes perfect sense then. Continue what you were doing.” Sanji looked back up and forcefully smiled, “And thank you so much for this wonderful event and crowning me the champion. It’s been an absolute honor to be here.”

 

Sanji walked away before the judge or the other man could question his sudden change of attitude.

 

Sanji walked out into the chilly air and grabbed his lighter and a cigarette. He leaned against the outside of the building that led to an alleyway, watching some people throw bags of food into heavy bins. He had seen a lot of food in some of the bags, ingredients that were barely even touched.

They weren’t even theirs to throw away; the contestants had brought them along.

 

Sanji sucked on his cigarette and blew out the smoke.

  


He knew what he had to do.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all see that the author of Food Wars is doing a special one shot dedicated to Sanji??
> 
> Seems like he's been reading our fic! Cannot wait to see that!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this is coming out earlier in the week this time (don't expect it too much).
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment or some constructive feedback if you like!

Ace dropped his green and white backpack onto the back seat of the car and climbed into the passenger seat. He checked the time on his watch and saw that they were running a few minutes behind. It didn’t matter too much though because Marco could easily make up for the time by speeding past the traffic with his car. It was beautiful and fled effortlessly past everyone else in the fast lane, with the blue shade seeming to change color as the sun hits it at different angles.

 

Marco jumped into the driver’s seat, “You got everything? Oh and remind me to get some new phone chargers when we get there. We can’t keep sharing the same one that’s proving to be faulty anyhow.”

 

“Well I didn’t get a blowjob from you in the morning, so I guess not everything.” Ace nonchalantly muttered, plainly ignoring the phone charger comment.

 

Marco made a mocking, pouty face at Ace in return, “Awww that’s so sad. Maybe if you had done the dishes last night like I asked you to, then that could have been your reward.”

 

Ace stuck out his tongue as Marco winked at him.

 

“Come on babe, we’re going to see Sanji and hear about his new found love for men!”

 

Ace immediately responded with: “Is he offering to give me a blow job then?”

 

“If you’re gonna be like this the whole journey then I’m kicking you out of Phoenix in the middle of the highway.”

 

“Pretty sure your car wouldn’t appreciate that, _babe_. It is totally on my side.”

 

“I’m sorry but how is Phoenix on your side? He’s my car. He’s obedient.” Marco argued back.

 

“Yeah but Phoenix agrees that morning blow jobs from you are the best.” Ace tried to smile sweetly, knowing full well it wasn’t going to work on his lover.

 

“Okay, I regret naming the car now.”’

Marco turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. “Phoenix doesn’t need to be tainted by the likes of you.”

 

Ace mockingly gasped at this before replying, “Says the person that can never stop mind-fucking me when we’re out of for dinner. You give it away so easily sometimes.”

 

Marco tried to play it cool, but Ace could tell he was now worried about how obvious he was with his dirty mind.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

 

Ace threw his head back and laughed. “Ha! Liar! Every moment we’re away from the house, you are ALWAYS fucking me in your head. I always catch you drooling and you try to act like you’re good at being discreet but you are so not!”

 

Marco snapped his head round. He leaned across from his seat, lips millimeters from Ace’s left ear. “Well, maybe you should just do what I asked you to so we don’t ALWAYS leave the house horny as fuck.”

 

Ace felt a shiver run down his spine as Marco’s breaths landed on his neck. Marco started to draw away, but Ace wouldn't let him off that easy. He caught his lips in a passionate kiss as payback. Marco didn't move away though; instead, his mouth fitted into the place where it was always meant to be. It was such a familiar feeling, to feel Marco's soft lips brush playfully against his own, teasing Ace like he always did. Ace's answer to that was always the same; pushing back fiercely enough to cause Marco to smile as he did so, making him lose concentration of the teasing and kissing back as aggressive as ever. Their mouths stayed together for a few minutes, tongues and teeth clashing as their hormones took advantage of them.

Ace felt his phone buzz in his pocket as he bit down hard on Marco’s bottom lip, annoyingly being reminded that there was someplace they were supposed to be.

 

Ace drew back first. “Point taken. Let’s get this show on the road before we have to explain to Sanji why we are running so late.”

 

Marco smirked knowingly as his lover, before pulling out of their driveway and speeding down the roads.

 

***

 

Marco and Ace walked through the brightly-lit entrance to the Eaton Centre, feeling the overwhelmed sensation that they always encountered when entering the massive shopping mall. The extremely high, glass ceiling made the place feel even grander than it was ought to, especially with the iconic birds hanging so elegantly all year round. The two men waltzed past the busy shoppers that were rushing to get to every shop as quickly as possible, but they knew all too well that it was difficult to visit every single shop. There were just too many. Marco knew this specifically well as he had taken part in a charity event made by one of his clients. It involved buying an item from every store in a limited amount of time. It was nearly impossible. _Nearly._ Marco didn’t let a small thing like a charity event get the better of him.

 

Ace grabbed hold of Marco’s hand, pulling him closer to avoid collision with an obnoxious shopper. “Seems to be a bit more crowded than usual today. Don’t you think so, babe?”

 

“Yeah, actually. That’s odd. Hopefully the food court isn’t that busy. I’m starving.” Marco chimed. “By the way, did you end up telling Sanji exactly where to meet up?”

 

Ace stopped dead in the middle of the center, looking startled. “I thought you were going to…?”

 

Marco rolled his eyes at this lover. He was always trying to pull these kinds of stunts, emphasis on the trying. “Ace.”

 

Ace immediately broke into a smile, his beautiful freckles radiating like they always did. “Just kidding, babe. Of course I did. I don’t think he’s been here before so I just told him to meet us by the Yonge Street entrance.”

 

“Okay, cool.”

 

“And about the food court…" Ace continued. "We should probably go to one of the restaurants. I mean, it’s Sanji we’re talking about.”

 

Marco furrowed his brows, “He’s into all kinds of food, though, is he not?”

 

“Yes, but are you forgetting he’s a professional chef? KFC won’t be enough for him.” Ace pointed out.

 

Marco contemplated this. He was certain he'd seen Sanji eat some kind of takeaway food. He must have done, right? As they continued to walk to the entrance they were going to meet Sanji at, Marco tried to remember what restaurants were in the mall. He had been to the place so many times, and yet he was drawing a blank.

It was only until he overheard a woman nearby, talking to her children in Spanish, that he remembered something.

 

“There’s that Argentinian eatery that one of my clients was actually telling me about. ‘Leña’ I think it’s called? Apparently, their cannelloni and calamari are ‘to die for’.”

 

“‘To die for’? Really, Marco?” Ace jibbed.

 

“That’s exactly what she said.” Marco reasoned.

 

“Oh, so it’s a _she_?”

 

Marco rolled his eyes for the second time that day, “You know I train both females and males.”

 

“How did this conversation even come about anyway?” Ace pressed on.

 

Marco sighed. This was another typical thing from Ace, getting worked up for no reason. “She was taking a 5-minute break and I asked how her weekend had been. She mentioned she had gone to this restaurant with a few friends and suggested I check it out.”

 

“Interesting.” Ace avoided all eye contact as he spoke.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing…” Marco felt that wasn’t even the half of it; he was right. “Did she, by any chance, hint that you should go check it out WITH her?”

 

“Are you being serious right now?”

 

“Well did she?”

 

Marco rubbed his forehead as they continued to walk. “She only said I should check it out and that she could come with me if I didn’t have anyone to go with. But am I here with her? No.”

 

“Unfortunately.”

 

“Are you honestly mad about this?” Marco snorted.

 

“I have a right to! I mean this isn’t the first time someone has sauntered into your gym just to try and steal you from me.”

 

Marco scoffed at this. It was true, it wasn’t the first time. So he knew exactly what would cheer his jealous lover up. “Do you wanna know what I told her after?”

 

“‘Haha, sure! Let me check my busy schedule and I’ll let you know!’”? Ace commented with exasperation.

 

Marco lightly swatted his free hand against Ace’s bicep, “No, dumbass. I thanked her for the suggestion and mentioned that it’d be nice to take my handsome boyfriend out for dinner since it’s been a while we went on a date.”

 

Ace briefly paused after this, before asking: “Did you actually say that?”

 

“Would I lie to you?”

 

“…No.”

 

“Exactly. Now please stop being so fucking petty and let’s decide if we wanna go to this place or not.” Marco tightened his grip on Ace’s hand for reassurance.

 

“I’m sorry for overreacting. But nearly ALL your clients get the hots for you and it’s so stressful seeing you get fawned over by. Ugh. I wouldn’t blame anyone for trying.”

 

“Yeah, well let’s not forget the client I did bang the hell out of, shall we? And still DO bang for that matter. Even when he gets jealous of what others wish for when he already has it.” Marco smiled at his lover, which actually caused Ace to blush a little.

 

“Yet you still love me.”

 

“That I do. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Marco pulled Ace even closer to the side of his body as they walked, and raised his lover’s chin up with his hand, planting a passionate kiss onto his mouth, continuing to walk side by side. Ace stopped and turned to face Marco directly, so he could hungrily devour the passion Marco was so publicly displaying. Marco loved to give soft kisses the most, but there was something so  _thrilling_ about kissing Ace so feverishly in public. The couple would always draw attention to themselves in public spaces, even when it was something so minor like holding hands; something about their presence just drew people in, so they didn’t particularly care about the people around them as they continued to kiss one another.

 

“Ugh. I cannot believe that I see you guys again after so long and you’re being fucking disgusting.”

 

The make-out session ended abruptly and Marco saw the shift in Ace’s face, his eyes brightening up, smile widening, as he turned his head to the left and latched eyes onto one of the other blondes in his life.

 

“SANJI!!!!!” Ace scrambled over to where their friend was standing and gripped him into a massive bear hug.

 

“Hey buddy, long time no see.” Sanji smile was just as bright as Ace’s. It was clear to Marco that their separation had actually taken a toll on them both, and being reunited once more filled that void from months ago.

 

Sanji waved at Marco, still trapped in Ace’s arms, “Hey man.”

 

Marco smiled. “It’s good to see you Sanji. Hope you’re keeping in shape. It certainly looks like it.” Sanji was dressed casually for once, wearing a simple blue jumper with a wave pattern printed onto the front and long, black jeans that hugged his legs nicely. It was a different look to what Marco and Ace were used to, as Sanji would wear a suit practically all year round. Whereas the two lovebirds kept their style to a patterned shirt and shorts whenever possible. It worked though. Sanji had drunkenly admitted to Marco once that their look worked so well, that it made him of all people appreciate it.

Honestly, it was so shocking how long it took Sanji to realize he was into guys.

 

Ace finally let go of Sanji and sent a glare in Marco’s direction. “Think you’ll find I’m the only one who gets to flirt with Sanji.”

 

“You guys are still the idiots I know then.” Sanji chuckled.

 

“Would you have us any other way?” Ace grinned.

 

Marco _adored_ that smile.

 

“So, how have you both been?”

 

“Famishing, yourself?” Ace responded.

 

“Always thinking of food I see,” Sanji muttered, “but yes I’m good.”

 

“We’ve never been better,” Marco added, pulling Ace to his side once more and lightly pressing a kiss to his head. He always loved how he could do that to him.

 

Sanji mockingly shielded his eyes from the duo, pretending it was the most disgusting thing he’d ever seen.

“Come on, we’re not that bad, Sanj. Everyone needs to see a sexy, gay couple once in a while.” Ace winked.

 

“Babe, he’s just embarrassed. He doesn’t get exposed to us as often anymore,” Marco reasoned, “And he’s probably jealous because he doesn’t have his lover boy with him.”

 

Sanji instantly turned bright red at the remark as Ace started to laugh at Marco’s immediate response to the elephant in the room- the very large elephant that Sanji was probably going to not bring up himself. He figured someone had to do it.

 

“Didn’t see that coming from you, Marco White, and I’ve only just reunited with you,” Sanji said, using Marco’s surname to emphasize his bitterness. “I was hoping for some peace and quiet from _your_ lover boy for a few minutes.”

 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t have brought it up in the next 30 seconds?” Ace asked.

 

“A man can fucking dream, can’t he?” Sanji argued back.

Marco had missed watching the two men together; it was highly entertaining. Ace would endlessly flirt with the other and Sanji would throw insults back. The blonde man seemed to be a bit off with his retorts though. Usually, his shoulders would hunch up at any sign of teasing, but his body language seemed more relaxed now as if he didn’t mind the flirtation too much.

 

Interesting.

 

“Well Sanji, you’re in luck. Since Marco has to go get some phone chargers–you’re welcome by the way–we can go with him and discuss the text you sent me and what caused you to write it!” Ace tried to smile innocently, but there was a sinister look beneath his eyes.

 

“I don’t think we share the same definition of luck.” Sanji muttered.

 

Ace locked his arm around Sanji’s shoulders and started to walk in the direction of the Apple Store, continuously smiling at the uncomfortableness Sanji was now expressing.

 

“Easy Ace, a gay awakening is no easy ride. You’re scaring him.”

 

“I’m not gay!” Sanji said a bit too loud, causing other shoppers around them to look at him. He blushed, before quietly adding: “if anything, my love for women hasn’t changed.”

 

“Ah, so it’s a bisexual awakening.” Ace chimed.

 

Sanji sighed, looking down at the floor. “Maybe...” he muttered.

 

Ace’s jaw nearly fell to the floor at that.

“Sanji Black… I am SO proud.” Ace threw his entire body onto the poor man, who was trying to get away as much as possible.

 

“Idiot, why are you causing a scene?!” Sanji said, with a slight irritation to his words.

 

Marco laughed at the two of them and carried on making his way to his destination, leaving Sanji defenseless in the suffocating pits of Ace’s love.

 

***

 

“So can you give me a name?” Ace had acknowledged Marco leaving them behind but he was more interested in interrogating the blonde chef.

 

“I don’t want you Facebook stalking him, Ace. Even I haven’t done that yet.” Sanji retorted.

 

“Why haven’t you? Hello? He could be a serial killer!”

 

Sanji's face lit up at this comment as he replied: “That’s what I said!!!”

His exclamation left Ace feeling extremely perplexed.

 

Sanji saw this went onto explain: “The guy I met. Before we exchanged numbers, I suggested he could be a serial killer like Ted Bundy.”

 

“But you did exchange numbers, so either he said no or you have a murder kink.” Ace winked.

 

“What the fuck?! No, I don’t have that kind of kink! What the fuck is wrong with you?” Sanji responded, flabbergasted.

 

“Come on, you seem to enjoy your partners torturing you. Especially with the bitch that must not be named.” Ace never liked any of Sanji's exes, but his last one was definitely the worst by far.

 

“Fucking hell, Ace. You don’t need to be like that. It’s over, she’s gone.” Sanji sighed into his hands. “And anyway, you should never disrespect a lady like that! Even if she did hurt me...”

 

Ace sighed. The poor man was helpless.

 

“So, have you met up with this _amazing_ person then? He must be amazing if he’s turned you gay.”

 

“It’s not like that,” Sanji started to explain, but failed to defend his point, “I met him on the plane through this stupid chat system. He wouldn’t fucking stop bothering me.” Sanji spat.

 

Ace was surprised at this. “Wow, you sound like you hate the guy? Did you have hate sex? Is that how he turned you gay?”

 

Sanji facepalmed and sighed for the millionth time. “Again, no. It’s not like that. He was pestering me, wanted to fight me there and then. Fucking idiot.”

 

“Heh, sounds familiar.”

 

Sanji continued: “And then he was flirting with me and wouldn’t leave me alone without taking my number... so I obviously had to give it to the man.”

 

“Oh obviously," Ace sarcastically responded, "You’re making it sound like you _weren’t_ enjoying the flirtatious remarks thrown at you, but we both know that’s not true.” Ace winked again and caused Sanji to violently blush again.

“My, my, Sanji. You’ve been corrupted. So have you asked him out? Been on a date? Sucked his cock?”

 

“No... Yes, and definitely not!” Sanji's face was getting redder by the second and Ace was enjoying it. He loved seeing his friend squirm.

 

“Pity.” Ace exhaled. Why couldn’t it have been all 3? It would have been a great conversation around the dinner table. “But you went on a date! How was it?”

 

“It went okay... surprisingly.”

 

Just then, Marco came sauntering back to the pair, bag in hand with a cheerful smile on his face.

 

_How did I get so lucky?_

 

Ace immediately moved his arm around Marco’s waist, sliding against the familiar muscles he was accustomed to.

Ace turned back to continue questioning Sanji, about to ask if he was going to see the guy again, but the question got stuck in his throat.

 

Sanji looked like he had just seen a ghost.

 

“Hey Sanj, you okay?” Ace asked, frowning with concern.

 

Sanji blinked rapidly. “So are you guys all done? Bought everything you needed to buy?”

 

“Yeah, we just needed a charger… Are you sure you’re okay?” Ace pressed on.

 

“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

Marco butted in, “You looked really pale for a second there.”

 

“Nah.” Sanji waved his hand, a bit too quickly. “Don’t worry. Might just be because I haven’t eaten anything all day today. Speaking of which, we should totally go for a bite now.” Sanji started to push Ace and Marco from where they were standing, continuing the acts of eccentricity.

 

“You sure? Isn’t it too early?” Ace knew something was up, and he knew when Sanji was lying.

 

“No, let’s go! Come on.” Sanji smiled a little too widely for Ace’s liking.

 

“Why are you suddenly in a hurry? Are you sure you’re okay, man? 100%?” Marco was also showing concern towards Sanji's behavior.

 

“Because haven’t you seen the number of people in this mall?! Everything is gonna be packed.” Sanji noted.

 

“Sanji has a point, babe. So are we gonna go check that Argentinian place out or what?” Ace really hoped the place was fucking amazing if Marco nearly landed a date to it.

 

“I guess yeah if Sanji is up for it.”

 

“Sanj, you’re gonna love this place. We’ve never been there but a client of Marco’s went there and apparently, it’s exqui-” Ace was cut off by someone barging into him.

 

“My bad, sorry!”

 

“Sorry, didn’t see you the-” Ace’s words fell short as his eyes latched onto the person who had just bumped into him.

 

It was his brother’s best friend.

 

“Ace?” The green-haired man looked a little disorientated.

 

“Zoro?!?! Man, I thought we were supposed to be meeting you later on today. What are you doing here so early?!” Ace couldn’t hold back his immediate shock; he was gonna have to introduce Zoro to Sanji now, which meant he would end up telling Luffy his brother has been hiding some of the best food he’s ever tasted. This could only end badly.

 

Despite this, Zoro wasn’t paying any attention to Ace. His eyes were locked on Sanji.

 

“Cook? What are you doing here?” Zoro asked slowly.

 

“I could ask you the same question, mosshead.” Sanji retorted.

 

“How do you know Ace?”

 

“How do YOU know Ace?”

 

Ace and Marco gave each other a look of confusion. They had no idea what was going on, but the atmosphere around the pair almost felt deadly.

Ace’s hero decided to step in then before it went got even stranger.

 

“Zoro, hey, man. We weren’t expecting to see you here so early.” Marco awkwardly chuckled. Bless.

 

“How do you guys know the cook?”

 

“I have a name, marimo. And I’m a chef. How many times am I gonna have to repeat myself?” Zoro had hit a nerve Ace didn’t know Sanji even had. He’d called him a cook before right?

 

Ace rapidly shook his head. “Can someone just explain what’s going on?!” Ace pointed at Zoro, “Sanji, Zoro is my brother’s best friend. We’ve known each other for a while now.” Then he pointed at Sanji, “Zoro, Sanji and I go way back. Now, what I want to know is how you two even know each other.”

 

“Well, funny thing-” Sanji tried to start.

 

“Because honestly I don’t remember ever inviting Sanji to one of our house parties… Not when you were there, Zoro.”

 

“We met recent-” Zoro tried to explain.

 

“But then again, I was probably wasted in every single one and wouldn’t remember a thing. So you MIGHT have met then…” Ace pondered. He really couldn’t wrap his head around this.

 

“No, that’s not it. We met not to-”

 

“Was it at our goodbye party before we moved to Toronto? I do remember a bunch of people attending. Mayb-”

 

“HE'S THE GUY YOU HAVE BEEN WONDERING ABOUT, ACE!” Sanji’s nose flared as he said this. Marco tried to hold back a laugh, but Ace wasn’t sure what he was laughing about.

 

“What?”

 

“He’s the guy I’ve been talking to. We met on the plane on the way here.”

 

Ace honestly thought he could feel the world spinning on its axis.

 

“Zoro?”

 

“Yes.” Sanji sighed, clearly feeling resentment in the acknowledgment of it all.

 

“THIS Zoro?”

 

“Yes. Do you see any other Zoro’s around?” The green-haired man looked quite proud at this, with a smug look plastered on his face as Sanji rhetorically asked. Sanji just shot him a deadly look.

 

“No. Fucking. Way… Zoro made you gay????”

Zoro laughed at this, whilst Sanji looked like he could murder the entire planet for that comment.

 

“Perhaps we should talk this over lunch. Yes? What do you guys say? Wanna join us for an early lunch, Zoro?” Marco suggested. He was always good at getting rid of any tension and quickly tried to defuse the ticking bombs that were about to go off.

 

“If the cook is okay with it, then sure.” Zoro said, looking back at Sanji again.

 

“Yeah. I’m okay with it... If pigs can fly that is.”

 

“Oh real mature.” Zoro commented.

 

“How else do you expect me to react? Be happy about you being here? I’ve just found out we’ve got fucking mutual friends we didn’t know about, for fuck’s sake!” Ace had never seen Sanji this worked up before. “Apparently, I could have met your sorry ass way before!”

 

“Yeah, we could be fucking already by now.” Zoro sarcastically noted, receiving a kick to his shin. He didn’t flinch; something Ace knew very well that it was hard to do when you were on the receiving end of Sanji’s kick.

Marco intervened in what could have been a really sexy fight and stopped Sanji from throwing any more kicks. Zoro looked like he was on the verge of flipping out too, so Ace walked over and put a hand on his shoulder to relax his mentality.

 

“We might as well eat together because we all know each other now and there’s no point in Ace and I eating out for dinner twice today. Just come along, Zoro.” Marco argued, before slyly adding, “and if you’re truly annoyed Sanji, then you should probably stop talking to Zoro now. You’re gonna get pissed off at all his antics, just saying.”

 

Sanji stood there, deliberately not making eye contact with either of the men. He tapped his feet, face struck with the dilemma about what he was going to do.

 

“Fine, he can come. But I am so kicking the shit out of you all if you make another fucking comment about Zoro turning me gay.” Sanji threatened.

 

Zoro smiled widely this but Marco gave him a deathly look before he could say anything stupid.

 

Ace was unable to move, still reeling over the revelation that had just been uncovered. He felt his lover grab his hand and started to pull him along in the direction of the restaurant. Ace looked behind at Zoro and Sanji walking side by side, a hint of uncertainty wedged in between them, yet he could also see the pull towards one another, like different magnets attracting one another, or being two sides on the same coin. Sanji turned his head away on purpose, trying to hide the _very_ small smile that was thinly spreading across his lips; whilst Zoro carried on staring at him out of the corner of his eye, with a _very_ small amount of admiration in his eyes, something Ace had never seen Zoro portray before, and nudged the blonde man’s arm with his elbow, getting a kick to his shine. Zoro simply laughed at Sanji’s annoyance.

 

_Maybe this could work out well for the both of them after all._


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've hit 5500 hits!!! Thank you so much to everyone for supporting us; we are so happy with the feedback we're getting and we hope you will continue to read this story that we have already planned so much for!
> 
>  
> 
> We won't be updating for a few weeks now so please be patient and wait for our return! Enjoy this chapter!

Zoro, as much as he wouldn't like to admit it, was not meant to be at the Eaton Centre.

 

He was actually meant to be a few blocks away, at a patisserie named _Butter Baker_ , picking up an order for Perona.

It wasn’t for her wedding or anything, she just wanted to treat herself and her fiancée to some French pastries and it happened to be one of her favorite places to eat at. And because Zoro was staying with them, it meant he had automatically become a packed mule for Perona.

Because that’s totally how it works.

Perona had asked—no _insisted—_ that Zoro should go get her fancy cake shit after he told her he was going out to meet Ace and Marco in downtown later. He explained to her that he was going in that early evening, but she wanted them before then so told him to go get them, come back, and then go out again.

 

_That witch. Where was the logic in that? Why cause me to travel all that way?_

 

Nevertheless, Zoro was able to get a bus to downtown and had started to walk in the direction Perona had told him to go.

Or so he thought.

 

He ended up walking for half an hour trying to find the goddamn place.

 

It wasn’t long after that when he stumbled into a huge shopping center, that looked kinda familiar from a couple of days before, full of people. He did know by then that he had taken a wrong turning at some point. Perona had not mentioned anything about going inside the center. Still, he thought he better walk around inside to see if another exit could lead him to the place where he was supposed to be.

 

That was when he bumped into Ace.

And the cook.

 

To say Zoro was shocked to see Sanji in the same place as him, with Ace and Marco tagging along, was an understatement. He had never in a million years thought that they would have mutual friends, especially ones that were so close to himself. His best friend’s brother of all people.

It was a miracle.

 

Zoro was somewhat eager to join the 3 men, but he didn’t think it would be a wise decision to show this, particularly when Sanji himself was acting so against the idea. Sure, he had always seemed to be against any idea of Zoro, but it felt like he had completely forgotten the date they had shared only a couple of nights ago. How he had opened up (a little bit) by the end of the night and had shared an intimate moment or two with him.

 

This was why Zoro was currently sitting next to Sanji in the dimly lit Argentinian restaurant, arms folded against his chest, acting like he didn’t give a fuck. He could play the cold shoulder if he needed to. He was just annoyed at how good Sanji managed to look dressed in casual clothes.

He also didn’t want to tell Ace and Marco that he actually hadn’t planned on arriving so early, so he fucking hoped it wouldn’t come up as a topic.

 

It was Ace that broke the heavy silence that had settled amongst the group. “So... What are you guys ordering?”

 

Zoro could feel the annoyance radiating off of Sanji just from where he was sitting. He sent a deathly look towards Ace for that question.

 

“I think we deserve an explanation, wouldn’t you agree, marimo?” Sanji looked over to Zoro, for what felt like the first bit of acknowledgment that day, expecting some back up his questioning.

 

“Awww ‘marimo’. That’s cute, you guys have nicknames already.” Ace commented, but he ended up receiving a kick from Sanji under the table for that.

 

“I think you should tell them, Ace. They deserve to know why they’ve never met before.” Marco shrugged at Ace, which caused his lover to pout dramatically.

 

“I guess so… Luffy was gonna find out one day.”

 

“This comes back to Luffy? How?” Zoro was already confused, but the mention of Luffy made him feel it even more so. He really did want to know why he wasn’t banging the cook already.

 

_Heh. I definitely would be if we had met sooner._

 

“You know what my bro is like! He eats everything!” Ace complained.

 

“And you don’t?” Sanji scoffed.

 

This got a laugh out of both Zoro and Marco, which the cook looked pretty pleased about.

 

“Okay fine, you got me there,” Ace sighed, “but if I had introduced Sanji to him then he wouldn’t have left the poor man alone! I couldn’t risk him stealing my personal meat supply.” Ace winked at the cook and automatically received a punch in the gut from his lover for flirting with said ‘poor man’.

Zoro understood why Sanji hadn't considered looking at guys before if he’s had Ace flirting with him like that all his life. That could definitely scare a guy. Unless your name's Marco White of course.

 

Zoro saw Sanji take a sip of his water, that had already been provided and couldn’t stop himself from trying to make a fool out of the blonde.

“A little selfish for a fireman though, don’t you think, Ace? Meant to be saving lives n’ shit but you’ve been keeping someone that could have saved mine.”

It had worked; a blush spread across the man’s checks as he choked on his water.

 

Ace and Marco simply had their jaws hanging open from Zoro’s chat-up line.

 

“Oh my god, you utter bastard.” Sanji said through gritted teeth, seeing through Zoro’s act and understanding what he was trying to do.

 

“I can’t believe Zoro has been hiding his smoothness from us.” Ace chimed.

 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fucking inspiring.” Sanji huffed, trying to wipe up the water that he had spilled.

 

“So are you gonna tell us how you two officially met?” Marco said, changing the subject.

 

Zoro felt Sanji shift next to him, clearly uncomfortable with having to say. Zoro understood how hard it must be, having to come to terms with a sudden change in your lifestyle. He had known from a very young age that he liked men and only men so didn’t need to go through a revelation. It was just a natural thing to him, but this was different. Sanji obviously already had a very large persona of loving ladies, yet Zoro was the complete opposite of this. Sanji must have been struggling with the mentality of it all.

 

That’s why Zoro decided to take control of the situation; “We have time, I’m starving though, let’s order.”

 

The others surprisingly agreed and went back to studying the menu. Zoro was busy reading the appetizers when he felt an elbow nudge at this arm, and looked over at the cook to see him mouth the words “thank you”. Zoro simply shrugged his shoulders, showing how it didn’t matter to him if he didn’t want to talk about it, but deep down it did hurt a little bit. It was clear that Sanji was indeed interested in Zoro, but he couldn’t tell how much. The cook’s moods changed drastically enough that he struggled to keep up with how the man was actually feeling.

 

“Should we all share the ‘smoked Jamon croquetas’? We could order 2 and split them?” Marco recommended.

 

“If Ace is willing to share, then yeah,” Sanji muttered behind his menu; this time it was him that received a kick from Ace.

 

“Maybe I should have introduced you to my brother so you can see how _bad_ he is with eating. Honestly, he can clear a table in a matter of seconds.” Ace murmured.

 

“So like you with the leftovers at the Baratie.” Sanji pointed out

 

Zoro was shocked to hear this. “Wait, Ace has been to your restaurant? And he didn’t invite us once?!”

 

Marco nodded his head. “He’s been an awful big brother. He forced me not to tell anyone when I found out about Sanji.”

 

“Seriously Ace?! I could have fed loads of more people!” Sanji seemed to be more angry about how he could have had more customers rather than who the customers were.

 

“Trust me, you don’t want Luf running around in your kitchen. He would not have any consideration for you at all.” Ace argued back.

 

Zoro sighed. He was planning on telling his best friend about Sanji when he next got the chance to speak to him. But Ace was right; Luffy would be Sanji’s living nightmare if he ever went to visit the restaurant.

 

“If it means one less stomach growling, then I’ll feed your little brother as many times as he wants,” Sanji said with a stern tone. It left the rest of the table speechless, especially from where Ace was sitting.

 

_You’re quite the man, curly._

 

Zoro smirked at the continuous silence, looking down at his menu once more.

 

“I think I’ll get the Cannelloni. What are you gonna get, babe?” Marco asked.

 

“Umm, probably the steak. Looks fancy as fuck though.”

 

Zoro agreed. Why was it that every place they went to, it also had to have a massive price tag attached to it?

 

The steak looked like the safest bet though so Zoro considered it as well. “I might get the same.”

 

“Seriously? You got that last time, idiot. Try changing your palette every once in a while.” Sanji retorted.

 

“What’s wrong with me getting the same thing, curly? It’s fucking food, isn’t it?” Zoro immediately regretted saying that, but he hadn’t received shit from ordering the same thing before.

 

Sanji appeared hurt for a second, but responded with as much foulness: “Oh yeah? I could say the same thing to you, that you’re just some fucking guy.”

 

“Yeah, and I’ve chosen to see you again like I’ve chosen to have a steak again. Jesus Christ, it’s not a big deal.”

 

“I wouldn’t say you’ve _chosen_ to see me again, marimo. You got lucky.”

 

“Lucky? What makes you think th-”

 

“Are you ready to order?”

Zoro and Sanji both look up to see a waiter, pen and paper at the ready, waiting to take their order. Ace and Marco both looked highly amused at the fact the waiter had interrupted the pair’s bickering.

Ace and Marco went onto ordering the appetizers and their chosen drinks and dishes and were smiling at the other two, determined to see how their bickering would pan out.

 

“I’ll get the steak, and your cheapest beer,” Zoro said, whilst keeping eye contact with Sanji, who then went onto breaking it by studying the menu again.

 

Sanji continued to stare at the menu, a frown plastered on his face. Finally, he looked up and said his order. “I’ll go for the Calamari. Just water for me is fine for now.”

 

_The fucker._

 

As soon as the waiter was out of sight, Zoro turned back to the cook and made sure the man felt his gaze blazing on him. “What the fuck was that, shitty cook? Change your palette every once in a while? You ordered the same shit as last time as well!”

 

Sanji whipped his head round, “At least I had the calamari as an appetizer the last time around, shithead. It’s fucking different.”

 

“How the fuck is it different? Are you insane?! It’s the same type of food!”

 

“Wow, there’s so much sexual tension between the two of you, it’s unbelievable. Wouldn’t you agree, darling?” Ace butted in.

 

Marco sweetly responded, “Oh absolutely, sweetheart. They are both gagging for it.”

 

Zoro and Sanji both rolled their eyes at the couple, Sanji slumping in his chair and Zoro leaning his head on his arm against the table.

 

“I fucking hate you both.”

 

***

 

“Babe, you absolutely have to try this steak! Holy fuck. I’ve never tasted anything as heavenly as this.”

 

Sanji looked up at Ace and Marco across from him and observed their _couple-ly_ behavior, something he was used to by now, but felt awkward viewing whilst he was sat next to Zoro.

 

“Somehow I doubt that…” Zoro theatrically rolled his eyes at Ace, who gave him a wink in response.

Ugh.

He couldn’t believe Ace and Marco already fucking knew the guy.

It made everything seem so much more awkward.

 

“Come on, Marco. Have a bite.” Sanji continued to watch Ace as he cut his piece of steak, stabbed a fork in it and carefully manoeuvred it towards Marco’s mouth.

 

“Wow! That’s actually pretty good. Now I kinda wish I had ordered the steak.” Marco contemplated.

 

“Your Cannelloni is pretty good, too, babe. By the way, do you think you could try making it at home?” Ace looked across to his lover expectantly.

If Sanji was paying attention, he would have seen the adorable look the two shared with one another.

But he couldn’t stop thinking about how Ace knew the damn marimo.

 

“Umm… I don’t know. Depends how hard it is to make. Have you made Cannelloni before, Sanji?”

 

How did they not manage to mention the grasshead once around Sanji? How could an obnoxious dickhead like Zoro get passed being talked about? How did the two not want to rip his head off and kiss his gigantic ego away?

 

“Sanji?”

 

_Oh._

 

Sanji snapped out of his thoughts and came back to reality. “Sorry! What was that?”

 

“Have you made Cannelloni before?” Marco repeated.

 

“Yeah, once or twice. Cannelloni isn’t really a specialty at the Baratie but I’ve made it for the old geezer and myself.” Sanji explained while digging back into his own food.

 

“Soooo… Do you think you could teach my handsome man over here how to make it so we can have it at home?” Ace said this all whilst chewing on a piece of steak, undoubtedly sharing his only table manners.

 

Sanji considered the offer, rolling it around in his mind, “Sure. Actually, I don’t mind cooking it for you guys before I have to leave.”

 

“Would you really?! I love you, Sanj!!!” Ace jumped up from his seat and tried to hug Sanji across the table, ignoring the fact there were obstacles in his way. Sanji couldn’t resist smirking at the man’s attempt to smother him with love; maybe he could forgive him for forgetting to mention the moss’s existence.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know.”

 

Ace’s face lit up once again. “Speaking of which, how did your competition go?!”

 

“Oh, it was good. I won first place.” Sanji replied casually as he bit into another piece of calamari.

 

“Damn. Look at you, the sexiest blond chef there is winning first place at an international cooking competition.”

 

This brought a light blush across the blonde man’s cheeks. “Shut up, Ace.”

 

“Aww, look at you! You’re blushing!”

 

This only caused Sanji to blush even harder, making him chew on the fried squid more fiercely. “Fuck off.”

 

“Zoro, you better compliment this man 24/7. He fucking deserves to be told how amazing he is on a daily basis.”

 

“Ace!!! What the fuck.” It was certainly becoming a test of patience on Sanji’s part to not try and kick Ace miles away.

 

Things would have been so much easier if the mosshead hadn’t then opened his mouth in agreement. “Don’t you worry. I’ll definitely be doing more than just complimenting him.”

 

“Fucking marimo. Cut it out.” Sanji kicked Zoro’s leg, knowing fairly well that his patience with Zoro had a shorter fuse.

 

“What did I do? He started it!” Zoro argued, pointing his finger at Ace, like a child would when being scolded.

 

“Yeah, but you joined in asshole.” Sanji aggressively but down on his food again, trying to put on a display of his obvious discomfort to the compliments.

 

He tried to ignore the way his body felt when Zoro spoke up about it as well.

 

“In all seriousness Sanji, congratulations!!!! We’re so proud of you.” Marco smiled.

 

“Thanks, guys.” Sanji appreciated the gesture, but he was debating whether or not he should tell the men what happened after he had been awarded first place. He had been dying to tell someone; he couldn’t keep it a secret anymore.

 

“What’s wrong?” Marco was always a perspective man, so it didn’t surprise Sanji that he had caught onto his dilemma.

 

Sanji shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

 

“Thought you’d be a bit more excited about your win, to be honest.” Zoro commented.

 

It was hard for Sanji to bite his tongue when it came to the marimo comments, but there wasn’t time for that. “It’s not that I’m not excited, idiot. I was thrilled when I won. They competitors put up a good fight.” Sanji frustratingly sighed, unable to keep it in anymore, “But just the organizers of the event…”

 

“What about them?”

 

“They’re fucking assholes. That’s what.” Sanji snapped.

 

“What happened, dude?” All three men acknowledged Sanj’s flare of anger and slowly put down their cutlery, making sure to give Sanji the full attention he was expecting.

 

“Simply put, these people don’t give a shit about where the food ends up after it’s all over! Can you fucking believe that they were planning on throwing away all the leftovers from each dish?! Do you know how much fucking food that is?!” Sanji didn’t realise that his voice had risen, causing people to look his way. He shrunk a little bit in his seat after noticing this.

 

“Oh shit.”

 

“Don’t they fucking realize that they could at least feed like 10 homeless people with those leftovers?! How can people be so dense?!” Marco was feeling Sanji’s own fury and had started to raise his own voice when speaking.

 

“Fuck. That’s outrageous. Did you maybe try talking to them into giving them away as opposed to throwing them in the trash?”

 

Sanji crossed arms, trying to stop himself from lashing out. “Ha! Did I try? Of course, I fucking did. The bastards didn’t care. And what’s ironic is that you can’t walk 200 meters in this city without seeing someone sleeping on the floor. How is that not fucking upsetting?”

 

“It is. But listen, that’s the society we live in. As long as it’s not them suffering, then they don’t care.” Ace said while waving his fork around with a slice of steak still attached to it.

 

“It’s fucking disgusting.”

 

“I’m so sorry, man. You know what? Fuck them. Don’t ever take part in of their events again.”

 

“Oh, I definitely won’t.”

 

Zoro stayed silent on his end, watching the whole show. The chef felt a little on edge by this, but he couldn’t control his anger when it came down to things like this.

 

“That really sucks, bro.”

 

“It does… But no worries. I took care of it before I left.” Sanji leaned back into the chair, looking satisfied.

 

Ace’s face dropped like a ton of bricks crashing down all at once. “Oh no, Sanj. What did you do?”

 

“Nothing too illegal.” As Sanji said this, Ace and Marco facepalmed themselves whilst Zoro couldn’t get his shitty grin off of his face. Sanji rolled his eyes at all of them. “Relax. I just ended up recovering the leftovers and took them to my hotel.”

 

“So you stole the food?!?!” Ace exclaimed rather loudly, so Sanji covered his mouth for good measure before he carried on explaining.

 

“Shhh, Ace. I didn’t steal them, dude. I just took what was originally mine so I could make it into a nice and nutritive dish to give to the homeless.”

Sanji took his hand away from Ace’s mouth, expecting him to be shouted at, but instead, there was a roar of laughter from the side of him. Sanji turned to look at Zoro, who looked like he had heard the funniest joke in the world.

 

“What the fuck is so funny marimo?”

 

Zoro wiped a tear from his eye. “You.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

In the very short time he had known the mosshead, he realised he had never proclaimed how passionate he actually was about food and the length he would go to feed someone. It was a side he didn’t just shove in people’s faces so abruptly. Zeff’s kicks from growing up were the only things from stopping him doing so, as he had been trained to keep his mouth shut about it around strangers and extremely rich customers that wouldn’t give a damn (it worked, most of the time).

Sanji was starting to feel exposed though; he had now shown Zoro a true side of himself, and it seemed the marimo found the situation absolutely hilarious, infuriating Sanji all the more.

 

_Maybe this date will prove I’m wasting my time here..._

 

Zoro’s reply wasn’t what he was expecting: “God. I’m 99% sure that make-up sex with you would be the greatest and wildest adventure. Where have you been all my life?”

 

Sanji’s eyes widened, unable to fathom what was being said. “Say that again, shitty bastard.”

 

Zoro lost the shitty grin of his that Sanji so wanted to rip (but most likely kiss) off himself, “Hey! What did I fucking do now?”

 

“Stop making fun of me, asshole.”

 

It was Zoro's turn to get heated. “I wasn’t making fun of you! I genuinely enjoyed that passion you just showed. I’ve never met anyone quite like you. And fuck that competition. You don’t need that kind of validation from assholes who don’t care about anyone but themselves.”

 

Sanji couldn’t think of a smart enough answer to respond to that. He felt his ears going red from Zoro’s sudden declaration, knowing fully well that there was an audience watching, with Ace and Marco probably devouring every last second of it.

 

“They so fucking deserve each other.” Ace whispered. Sanji could see Marco nod fiercely at his lover’s comment from the corner of his eye, causing Sanji to exasperate loudly. Sanji decided to take a sip of his water and tried to figure out how even responded to that.

 

“Come to Perona’s wedding with me.”

 

Sanji, completely astonded by the question, started to choke on his water for a second time, but he forced himself to spit it out in the direction he was facing this time, right at Zoro.

 

“W-what the fuck? W-w-why are you asking that now?!” Sanji tried to gain some composure back but it was extremely difficult while he was still coughing.

 

Zoro flared his nostrils from the moment the water hit his face, but he slowly dried himself off with his paper towel.

“Be my date, cook.”

 

“Oh come on! Be more romantic, Zoro!” Ace huffed, but stopped talking when the two men on the other side of the table both shot a glare at him.

 

Sanji turned back to the green-haired idiot. “I thought I already said how I felt about this. It would be so... fucking bizarre for me to come.”

 

“So?” Zoro argued, rather annoyingly.

 

“So? So? So," the blonde man stuttered, "it would be weird for me to come and see two -very beautiful no doubt- strangers tie the knot!”

 

“Perona actually insisted I asked.”

 

Sanji couldn’t believe this. Why in the world should he agree to this? He barely even knew Zoro, let alone the people that were actually getting married. What would cause him to do such a ridicluous thing?

 

But why in the world did he feel like he wanted to do it?

 

“I can’t, I have a flight to go home tomorrow.”

The pained reality settled onto everyone's faces for a brief moment, before Zoro shrugged. “Miss it.”

 

Sanji wanted to scream for the idiotic, simpleton suggestion. “How the fuck do you expect me to get home, bastard? Flights are fucking expensive and it would be a waste to miss it. Also, I am currently staying in a rather expensive hotel that I would not be able to afford by myself, I can’t stay there! You are so not fucking considering the consequences.”

 

“I am. I’m thinking about the consequence of not spending time with you.” Zoro replied breezily, always aiming to be able to get the last word in an arguement.

 

Everyone’s mouths dropped.

 

Zoro continued his plea: “Listen, I know it’s fucking brash, but you are the first person to rile me up, and yet also excite me in _months._ In fact, I don’t think anyone has able to have quite the same effect that you have on me. I don’t know whether to strangle you sometimes, or fucking kiss you senseless so you finally shut the fuck up for a goddamn minute.”

Zoro looked a little strained after pushing his feelings out in the open like that but continued looking at Sanji, trying to emphasize how much he wanted this.

Sanji was speechless.

“So I would like to spend some more time with you in the city, and you mentioned on our date that I need someone to show me how a wedding can be fun. I was joking when I first offered to invite you, but now... I mean it.”

 

A heavy silence fell against the table, it dripped painfully as everyone waited for an answer.

 

Sanji didn’t know what to do.

 

“Oh my god, just fucking say yes.” Ace moaned.

 

Marco shushed him before Sanji could.

 

Sanji felt like he was broken. He’d never been in this kind of situation before.

Never in his entire life had he been wanted so _desperately_ by another human being before.

It made him feel unexpectedly warm inside.

 And he liked it.

 

Sanji sighed and moaned into the palms of his hands. He could feel everyone else staring at him as he did so.

 

He finally looked up and decided to bite the bullet. “What’s your suggestion in where I stay for the next two weeks, marimo? If you give a good one I’ll consider it.”

 

Sanji had to admit that it was kind of cute how Zoro looked when he was trying to think hard.

He heard Ace cough from the other side of the table, trying to get their attention.

 

“We have a spare room.” Ace said, with the sweetest, sickliest smile.

 

Sanji chuckled. Of course, this was fate’s doing.

 

The three men continued to look expectedly at Sanji as he chewed another piece of fried squid, debating what to do.

 

“What about work? The old man is expecting me.”

 

“Stop right there Sanji, Ace and I both know you haven’t taken a single day off, even when your old geezer wants you too. He’s going to be fucking thrilled to hear you have a reason to have time off for once in your life that involves some fun.” Marco’s raised voice shocked Sanji to the core. Ace and Marco weren't joking around when they said they wanted this to work out for their two friends.

 

“He’s not gonna be thrilled when he finds out that the reason why I’m staying is because of this green-haired bastard over here,” Sanji argued back weakly.

 

“Since when is Zeff homophobic?” Marco frowned.

 

“He’s not. But he’s known to have dumasaphobia.” Sanji mumbled.

 

“What’s that?” Zoro asked, which was ironic of the man to do so.

 

Ace wickedly grinned at him. “Fear of dumb people.”

 

Zoro was quick to flip his finger at the couple. “Very funny, assholes.”

 

“In all honesty Sanj, Zeff is going to be so fucking happy for you.” Ace commented. He was really pushing his luck with trying to convince Sanji to stay, but he knew it was slightly working.

 

“Somehow I doubt that.” Sanji ruffled his hair with his hand. He could feel the marimo’s idiotic brainwaves getting the better of him. “But we’ll see, I guess…”

 

“So???? Will you stop being so fucking stubborn and do this man the honor of being his date?” Ace was full-on moaning like a child.

 

Sanji looked back at where Zoro was sitting and saw the man smirking at him as if he already knew what Sanji’s answer would be. He had already won with this small (very small) victory.

 

“Ugh. Whatever, yeah. Stop being so fucking dramatic.”

 

“Yessss!!!” Ace cried with relief.

 

“If anything, I’m only staying because I feel like I haven’t gotten to taste all the delicious things this city has to offer.” Sanji knew he wasn’t fooling anyone at this point, but it was worth a try.

 

“Zoro’s cock being one of them, of course.” Ace grinned.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“You know I would take you up on your offer if I were single but I’ve already got a blonde of my own so I’ll pass.”

 

Sanji grunted, “You’re the fucking worst.”

 

“I know.”

 

Sanji shook his head. He stole another glance in Zoro’s direction and saw the man smiling profusely. He mouthed a thank you, the same thing Sanji had done to him earlier in the night, making the blonde man softly smile back at him. He was already feeling a little bit excited for what was to come.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the longest chapter so far : D
> 
> Thank you to everyone that had to wait a month for this! We've been really busy so we appreciate everyone being so patient!

“Hey cook, what did you think of this?” Zoro held out a book in front of Sanji’s face titled _How to Burn Down the House._ Zoro was trying to pester him; it was clear the marimo saw the description printed on the front about it being filled with waiter and bartender scams and thought it was a very funny joke. He proceeded by flicking through the book and reading a few sentences out.

 

Sanji clicked his tongue and folded his arms, trying not to give Zoro exactly what he wanted by flipping out over such a dumb book. He was failing though and had to eventually tune Zoro’s words out and walk further around the bookstore.

 

The Eaton Centre definitely was an amazing place and Ace had been right to recommend the bookshop to Sanji. As soon as the four men had finished their meals, Ace and Marco suggested showing the other two around, starting with the gigantic bookstore there. Zoro seemed pretty chill on the matter but Sanji was sure the idiot wouldn’t like reading; he just gave off that vibe.

But then again, Zoro had proved to be full of surprises (although stupid books about restaurant scams didn’t fucking count).

 

Ace and Marco had suggested they should both go have a wander so Sanji headed directly to the non-fiction floor to look at books on how to run a business. He was surprised to see that the marimo was trailing behind him.

But maybe that was a good thing because Sanji realized Zoro had a habit of getting lost. He got lost _a lot._

He had to keep an eye on the idiot every time he turned a new corner in case Zoro wasn’t paying attention and ended up going in completely the wrong way.

 

It was kind of cute in a way.

 

_Ugh, I can’t believe I keep thinking he’s cute._

 

Sanji continued to browse the shelves, but he knew it was a mere excuse to distract himself. He knew he needed to call Zeff and let him know he planned to miss his flight the next morning, but he wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he’d get for taking time off work because he’d never done it before. Ever.

 

Why was he only doing it now?

 

“Oi, you look extremely worried, cut it out,” Zoro said, coming up behind Sanji.

 

“I’m not fucking worried, but thanks, I feel all better now. You must be such a great therapist.” Sanji turned and rolled his eyes at the other man.

 

“What’s bothering you, curly?” Sanji stilled. Was he really that easy to read? He’s never met anyone that had been able to do it so easily before.

 

“The fact that you can’t seem to use my proper name, what are you a child?!” Sanji was grasping at thin air, avoiding Zoro’s attempts of figuring him out so quickly, like he did with everyone else.

 

“Have you used mine this whole time?! I can see now that you’re fucking hypercritical with some shit.” Zoro instantly replied back.

 

“Ugh, what did I do to deserve this?” Sanji muttered to himself, turning back to the books he had been looking at.

 

“Oi, you still haven’t answered my question.” Zoro moved even closer to Sanji, speaking in a lower tone.

 

“Are you seriously trying to be a therapist because I don’t fucking need that.” Sanji bit back.

 

“Jeeze, you don’t let anyone in do you?” Zoro crossed his arms and sighed.

 

Sanji stood there, pretending to look at the titles in front of him. Zoro had struck a chord in him so easily. Sanji kept people away at an arm’s distance when it came to stuff like this, it was just easier to sort things out for himself and not have others worry about him.

It was just the way he worked.

 

Zoro chuckled next to him, inflicting Sanji to look at the marimo.

 

“You’re not paying attention to your surroundings, cook.”

 

“Yes, I am, bastard. I’m looking at these business management books.” Sanji turned back to the shelf, trying to prove a point, but Zoro laughed even more.

 

“Are you planning to fuck me in your restaurant then?”

 

Sanji looked at Zoro confusingly, then looked back at the books. He immediately went red when he saw what the titles in front of him actually were.

They were in the LGBT section, and Sanji had been staring at books on how to have 'safe anal sex'.

 

Zoro cracked up even more at Sanji going bright red. He had to lean on Sanji while he struggled to catch his breath. The absolute fucker.

 

Sanji grabbed Zoro by the material of his t-shirt and pulled him in close. “If you breathe a word of this to the other two idiots then I will get on my flight tomorrow. I’m fucking serious.” Sanji tried to make himself sound threatening, but it was extremely hard to when his face was burning at a thousand degrees.

 

Zoro smirked at Sanji. “You’re threatening me but we know that’s jack shit. However, I now have leverage on you for the rest of time. So I think you should call your old man before I slip up in front of the lovebirds.”

 

Sanji gripped Zoro’s t-shirt harder in retaliation. “You bastard.”

 

“Heh, you tried to play the same cards cook, don’t get pissed off at me.” Zoro leaned in close to Sanji’s ear, “besides, I would actually be down for you to fuck me against your restaurant’s kitchen counter.”

 

Sanji pushed Zoro away after that, feeling his skin heat up even more. “Shitty marimo.”

 

Zoro just belted a big laugh, knowing fully well that he had Sanji pinned down.

 

Sanji sighed, something he had to keep doing around the idiot.

 

“Alright, I’ll call him. Just give me a sec.”

 

“Yeah sure, take your time. I’m just gonna go find Ace...” Zoro trailed off, shrugging his eyebrows and suggesting what he might say when he finds the fireman.

 

“From what I’ve seen today, you’re going to have some fucking trouble finding him.” Sanji countered, which Zoro reacted to with an aggravated look on his face.

 

Sanji got out his phone, swiping through his contacts and pulled up Zeff’s information. He hesitated slightly, gearing himself up for something he had no experience in. Zoro slowly backed away, wanting to give Sanji some space, but he didn’t want to spend the next half an hour looking for the man so told him to stay in his peripheral vision.

All he received was a middle finger as Zoro moved _outside_ his peripheral vision.

Oh yeah, they were like two peas in a pod.

 

Sanji hit the call button and raised the phone to his ear, working himself up for the shitstorm.

 

“What do ya want brat?”

 

“It’s the same old shit with you,” Sanji muttered down the phone.

 

Zeff’s reply was filled to the brim with sarcasm. “Love you too eggplant.”

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

“If you’re here to harass me then I think I’ll be going now.”

 

There was a sharp beep.

The fucker actually did put down the phone.

 

“What was that for?!” Sanji tried not to shout once the phones were reconnected.

 

“Haha, you need to loosen up kiddo. Can’t take a joke these days, you’re too serious.”

 

“No thanks to the bastard that brought me up!” Sanji had to conserve all of his might to not scream down the phone.

 

“Looks like I’ll be going again..”

This was becoming so fucking annoying.

 

“I just rang to tell you how big my trophy is.” It wasn’t entirely true, but it was necessary to rub his victories in the man’s face after he riled him up.

 

“What a surprise.”

 

_Seriously?_

 

“You can’t at least _act_ shocked?”

 

“Sanji, I told you that you were wasting your time. Of course, you were going to win.” Somehow, that backhanded compliment made him feel a little warm inside.

 

“So why are you actually calling me? Missing work already, you workaholic?”

 

Sanji paused, trying to figure out how to word everything.

 

“Well?”

 

“Er, I was gonna ask for some time off.” He hastily replied.

 

The silence down the phone didn’t last very long, but it sounded deafening.

 

“Okay.”

 

Sanji frowned. “You’re okay with that?”

 

“Yeah. The restaurant will finally go places now. Your shitty ass was bringing it down.”

 

“You’re such a dickhead.”

 

“Enjoy your time off, eggplant. Hope this is you trying to get laid.”

 

Sanji heard the call ending before he could scream back every insult under the goddamn sun.

 

_That shitty geezer. When will he stop fucking bringing my sex life up?_

 

On the bright side, Sanji got what he wanted out of that call. He frowned down at his phone. If he was being honest, he had actually been expecting Zeff to put up more of a fight and even yell at Sanji for requesting more time off from work, especially when he had already been gone for the past few days now.

But he wasn’t going to dwell on it. He was just doing to enjoy his upcoming days off.

And _the wedding_.

 

The wedding of beautiful Perona that he was now going to have to attend with the marimo. He started to plan out in his head what was needed. He not only had to go shop for an adequate attire but also buy a gift for the brides. But what to get these beautiful ladies…?

 

Sanji was probably going to have to ask the marimo for help given that he didn’t really know either bride or what they were into.

 

_Speaking of the mosshead… Where the fuck did he go?_

 

Sanji walked around the floor of the bookstore he was on, keeping an eye out for the green-haired fool. He worried this was going to become an infuriating habit between the two of them as he came to the Starbucks situated on the same floor.

 

_Shit, why am I thinking about it becoming a habit? We barely know each other!_

 

He didn’t have to worry for long though, for at last, he had found the source of all his problems.

 

Zoro was standing to the side of the counter, arms folded in his usual stance, looking bored out of his mind. He wasn’t alone.

A young, slender-looking woman with long, indigo-colored hair, wearing a pink salmon jumpsuit was chatting to him. Her flirtatious body language was unabashed, by the way she kept touching Zoro’s arm and playing with her hair. She was laughing at something and it definitely wasn’t anything Zoro had said, otherwise he wouldn’t have such a sullen look across his face.

 

Huh.

 

For the first time in his life, Sanji wasn’t jealous of the man talking to the beautiful woman. Not that he was jealous of her either, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel weird about seeing that woman flirt so openly with his man.

 

_HIS man? What the fuck am I saying?!_

 

Before he realized, he was sauntering his way towards them. He cleared his throat rather loudly, not really sure why, but it made Zoro look up from the woman who had her hand reaching out to Zoro as if she was going to touch one of his biceps again.

 

Interesting.

 

“Why did you have to run off while I was in the middle of a call, mosshead?” Sanji swatted his hand against Zoro’s arm.

 

_Oh yeah, leave your mark why don’t you?_

 

Sanji wished his brain would shut up.

 

“Oi! What’s your problem? I wasn’t gonna stay close and listen to you and your old man yell at each other!” Zoro seemed extremely chill, despite the woman directing obvious heart eyes towards him.

 

Sanji tried to not react to this, which was _hard_ because ignoring women was not his forte, but Zoro’s irritating attitude somehow managed to distract him from the beautiful lady. “We were NOT yelling. I was just calling him to request some more days off so I can go to beautiful Perona’s wedding for your shitty self.”

 

“No one is forcing you to come, curly brows.” Zoro rolled his eyes.

 

“Hah! Don’t act like you didn’t beg me to come, shitty marimo.”

 

“Please. As if.”

 

Sanji stepped closer to the other man because his arrogance was becoming infuriating. “What did you say?”

 

A small cough comes from the side of them, causing Sanji to look at the woman that had been standing there the whole time. Oh.

 

Sanji felt awful for losing himself so rudely in front of her beautiful self. What was he even thinking? To let the marimo get to him so easily like that?

 

“I’m so sorry, mademoiselle. Didn’t mean to make a scene in front of you.”

 

“Oh, no worries. You’re both very entertaining..” The woman looked Sanji up and down, before going back to giving Zoro a once over like she had been doing so before. “Is this a friend of yours, Zoro?”

 

Zoro had been about to answer, Sanji could tell from the way he re-folded his arms across his chest, but his mouth didn’t seem to like the idea of that, so he replied first: “Ha! He wishes. You two know each other?”

 

“Well, actually we met just now while queuing for a hot cup of coffee.”

 

Sanji turned his head toward Zoro and quirked his brow up at him.

 

“Porche here was talking nonstop about the different brands of coffee and how some are better than others.” Zoro sounded like he was telling Sanji how paint dried, which Sanji didn’t fully appreciate since he was being so blunt about it in front of the lady.

 

“That’s very cool.” Sanji couldn’t help but look between the other two. It was obvious the marimo wasn’t actually interested, but the woman hadn’t seemed to catch on. Why that made him feel a little giddy inside, he wasn’t so sure of, but maybe it’s because he had more of a chance with Zo- no Porche this way.

 

“Isn’t it? I was telling Zoro that I wouldn’t mind taking him around and showing him the really good places.” Porche really couldn’t stop ogling the man.

 

“Were you? How nice.”

 

_Why did that feel so cold? What’s happening? Manners, Sanji!_

 

“Think he was about to agree until you ran into us. So Zoro… What do you say?”

 

“Think I’ll pass. But thanks.” Sanji wanted to hit the buffoon for being so insensitive with the rejection.

 

“So you’re that type of man. Playing hard to get, sweetheart?”

 

“Fuck no. I’m just not interested.”

 

_Fucking hell, Zoro, stop being a jerk about this._

 

“And why is that? Do you not like coffee?” Sanji raised his eyebrows at how forward Porche was being about it all.

 

_Holy shit what is wrong with me?! Women aren’t forward unless they need to be, Zoro is just being a douche about the whole thing._

 

He was about to interfere but the mossball kept digging himself into the mess even more.

 

“I do like coffee. I just don’t wanna go out with you.” Sanji hit Zoro on the arm this time, after trying so hard holding back. The green-haired man just threw daggers at him.

 

“Yeah, I got that. But why, exactly? We could make this a date, actually, since we’re both already here.” Sanji turned his head towards the woman in shock at her pushy remarks.

 

_Wait, I have never found a lady pushy before! What the fuck am I thinking?_

 

“I just sai-”

 

“I’m afraid that’s not gonna be possible, mademoiselle.” Sanji finally butted in. “He’s already here on a date with someone.”

 

_Why did I just say that?_

 

“Excuse me? I don’t see anyone else…” Porche extended her hand out as if to show the absent presence.

 

Sanji coughed. “You actually do. He’s standing right in front of you.”

 

_What the fuck am I doing?!_

 

“Shit. Are you gay?”

 

“Yep.”

 

_No, you’re fucking not Sanji!_

 

“Are you two dating, then?”

 

“Seems like we are.” Zoro wrapped his arm possessively around the chef’s waist as he said this. Sanji was smiling thinly, trying not to show how much he was panicking at what the fuck his idiotic brain was doing to have put him in this situation.

 

_Holy fuck, he feels really warm._

 

“Oh. You know, you could have mentioned that before I made a fool of myself.” Porche pouted.

 

“You were too busy talking about coffee brands, dude.”

 

Sanji mentally shook himself up and down, trying to figure out why he was being so rude to a woman that hadn’t don’t anything wrong, before elbowing the marimo for being so rude himself.

“Oi, don’t call a lady “dude”, it’s impolite!”

 

Zoro didn’t even bat an eyelid, he tightened his grip on Sanji’s waist and pulled him closer to his ridiculously warm body.

 

“It’s okay, I can see how loved up you are now. And I really thought I could have nabbed your handsome boyfriend here for a quickie. But I guess I’m not gonna be the lucky one tonight.” Porche winked at Sanji after saying all this and walked away, coffee in hand.

 

Sanji pulled away from Zoro as soon as Porche was out of view, straightening himself up.

 

“You were looking a little green, curly.” Zoro crossed his arms and waited to hear Sanji’s storm of a response.

 

Sanji could only shrug his shoulders as he said: “Ha! Coming from the mossball himself? Anyway, you looked a little stuck so I thought I should help you out.”

 

Zoro smiled at the obvious lie and moved closer to Sanji once more, treading carefully. He brushed his hand against the blonde man’s side, leaning in close once more. “Shall we order some coffee?”

The hand touching Sanji’s side left a warm impression that he felt himself wanting more.

Sanji felt aggravated by this alone.

 

_This is going to be a tough couple of weeks._

 

***

 

Zoro and Sanji ordered their drinks and sat down to wait for Ace and Marco. It hadn’t been stated where they would meet them both in the bookstore, but they both figured the two of them would end up coming to the Starbucks themselves.

Zoro could feel Sanji start to slowly relax more and more around him as they carried on talking. He made sure to ask the cook about his ambitions, something that had been quickly brought up on their date, but he hadn’t had the chance to mention it since. It was interesting to see the cook’s reaction because it was so obvious how he felt. His expression lightened up just by Zoro questioning the idea of having his own restaurant. They then discussed a bit more about the countries they had visited and cities they wanted to go to, Tokyo being on the top of the list for the blonde man as he’s never had the chance to go, and Zoro agreed with him that he must.

He even offered to show the blonde man around the city, which resulted in him being kicked under the table for even thinking Sanji would let the ‘marimo’ take him around Toronto, let alone Tokyo, now that he knew how easily lost he could get.

 

Zoro smiled into his cup as he drank his coffee.

 

It was a lot easier to bicker with Sanji than to agree with him, and it was definitely a lot more fun this way. Sure, he had to take some hits too, but he figured it was worth it; especially when the irresistibly hot blonde had finally agreed to be his date for Perona’s wedding.

 

They hadn’t been checking track of time, so when Ace and Marco eventually showed up, Zoro was taken back to see that a couple of hours had passed.

 

“Wow, onto your third date already?” Ace nudged at the cook.

 

“I’m not counting lunch as a date, it was a coincidence.” Sanji snapped back.

 

“Oh, so you’re not denying this is a date then?” Marco countered. His response ended up being a small blush and a mumbled ‘fuck you’.

 

Zoro grinned widely. He was finally getting places.

 

Ace had the same grin across his face, Zoro had noticed the fireman was always happiest when his friends were content themselves. He looked over to Marco and he appeared to have a similar expression.

 

“We just wanted to let you know that Ace and I are both very dedicated to our lines of work and are hardly at the apartment so if you ever want a date to continue to something else then please don’t feel shy, Sanji.” Marco rested his hand on the cook’s shoulder, teasing the shitstorm that Zoro could see was about to be unleashed.

 

Yet, it didn’t.

 

Sanji turned around and smiled a little too widely. “How thoughtful, but I wouldn’t give you two shitheads the satisfaction you’d get from knowing we were fucking in your apartment. Now, if you don’t mind, I need a fucking cigarette.”

 

Zoro watched those long legs walk away, then turned to Marco and Ace. “You just scared the man away, thanks.”

 

“No, we didn’t.” Ace was still grinning.

 

Zoro looked confusingly at him. “What would you call that then? He had to leave because you couldn’t resist making a joke.”

 

“Dude, we have Sanji all figured out. That wasn’t him walking away.”

 

“What was it then?”

 

“We just gave Sanji a scenario and now he’s going to relieve himself by smoking. You’re welcome.” Ace replied coolly, but Zoro wasn’t getting any of it.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

 

Ace moved to replace Sanji’s spot at the table. “Smoking is a habit people do because they think it helps relieves stress, right? The man has a stressful job undoubtedly, but Marco and I have experimented over the years on what causes Sanji to _really_ itch for a cigarette by bringing up certain subjects.”

 

Zoro knitted his brows. “I’m still not following.”

 

Marco moved to sit down at the table as he carried on the explanation. “We realized that the man is one horny motherfucker and has to smoke in order to control himself.”

 

Zoro couldn't hold back his laugh.

 

“It’s true! If you mention the idea of sex then he starts to crave a cigarette because he can’t control himself like a normal human being.”

 

Zoro shook his head. “First, you’re both evil fuckers. Secondly, all afternoon I’ve been constantly hinting at sex and he’s shown nothing but a virgin blush.”

 

“We just broke him though. He does it subconsciously. I bet he’s about to chain smoke and not realize why. He thinks it’s just constant stress from his old man.”

 

Zoro held onto this concept but brushed it away. “I honestly don’t think it’s that deep guys. I mean, how can you be so sure? He’s just fucking addicted to it.”

 

“Okay, he’s got a fairly good hold of it now. But give that man a few drinks and his true self shows.” Ace leaned further across the table as if he was about to reveal a secret. “Going to a bar with the man in the past has been excruciating. I flirt with Sanji a lot because whenever I talked about my sex life, the guy would have to get up like 4 times to go and have a smoke. He’s doing it without realizing. Trust me. I only just started to accept he really is straight and all it took was your sexy self to appear in his life and prove everyone wrong.”

 

Zoro really wasn’t sure what to make of this. The cook was interested but he couldn’t really be _that_ horny, right?

 

He sat back and let the other two men chat, contemplating what he had just learned.

He had come to a decision on where to take the blonde next when the man himself came back from his smoke.

 

“Anyway, where are we off to next?” the cook asked immediately after arriving at the table again.

 

Ace paused for a moment, trying to think. “I don’t know, Sanj. Let’s see, we went to the bookstore, we bought what we needed, we got something to eat… Do you think we’re missing something, babe?”

 

“I don’t believe we are?” Marco shrugged. “We could probably go take a walk around Nathan Phillips Square and maybe get some ice cream…? Unless there was something else you wanted to see, Sanji.”

 

“Well actually, now that you mention it, I do need to do some shopping.”

 

“Sure, yeah, we can do that.” Marco nodded.

 

Ace had a perplexed look across his face. “Are you sure, though? Did you not bring enough clothes?”

 

Zoro watched Sanji slowly turn his head in Ace’s direction and gave a look that sent a small chill down his spine. He could be terrifying when he needed to be.

 

“Are you seriously asking me that, Portgas? Who made me fucking agree to stay for at least another 2 weeks? And because I’ve never shopped in the Eaton Centre before. Since we’re already here, might as well do it.”

 

“But it’s such a nice day out, Saaaanj. Don’t you wanna go on an ice cream double date?”

 

“I need to go shopping, asshole.”

 

Ace wasn’t fazed out by Sanji’s temper though. “Just borrow mine and Marco’s clothes for a week, why are you getting mad at me?”

 

“Or don’t wear anything at all?” Zoro commented. He wasn’t sure why the cook was making such a big fuss.

 

Sanji batted his hand in Zoro’s direction. “Hush, marimo.”

 

“What? I’m just trying to help!”

Granted, he wasn’t going to get very far with this advice but it was worth a shot.

 

“By suggesting I go naked everywhere?”

 

Zoro made sure to reply with a serious expression: “So? What’s wrong with that?”

 

He had to hold back the temptation to lick his lips picturing the blonde naked.

 

Sanji simply turned to look at Ace and Marco. “Is he seriously an exhibitionist?”

 

“Nah. He’s just fucking with you. Although…” Ace looked deep in thought for a moment, “Babe, remember Luffy’s party a couple of years ago? Didn’t Zoro get so fucking wasted to the point where he woke up the next day without clothes on and a bottle of whiskey in hand?”

 

“Holy shit. Yes.” Marco’s face lit up, as did Zoro’s when the blurry memory came back to him.

 

“Ha! So what? It’s not like people hadn’t seen a naked human body before.” Zoro leaned back in his chair, reminiscing on old times. He definitely went all out at social events.

 

He heard Sanji sighing loudly: “What the fuck did I get myself into?”

 

Ace turned the conversation back to Sanji’s question. “Anyway, being serious, why not just wear something of ours, Sanj? You really don’t need to go shopping.”

 

“Yes, I do, Ace.”

 

“Why? Like I said, you don’t need to. Just borrow something of mine or Marco’s. Pretty sure we’re the same size…”

 

Sanji’s shoulders hunched up. Zoro had to admit it was pretty funny witnessing the cook pulling funny faces as he did so. “I do need to because I’m attending a fucking wedding and I have nothing to wear!”

 

“Oh.” Zoro hadn’t thought about that.

 

“OH.” Ace and Marco obviously hadn’t either.

 

Ace looked a little guilty for not realizing sooner, but then he soon had his toothy grin back on his face. “In that case, I think Marco and I will go out for a walk and then meet up with you guys back later.”

 

“Oi! Who says I want to go shopping with the blonde?” Zoro’s patience when it came to shopping was limited, thanks to a certain red-head that sometimes drags him along from time to time. It was always a never-ending nightmare.

 

“Please, Zoro. Don’t you wanna help Sanji pick an outfit for your friend’s wedding?” Ace’s face lit up suddenly, the way it always did when a horrible idea comes into his mind, “Oh my fucking God. You two could actually find matching suits!”

 

Zoro could already guess that jokingly agreeing with Ace on that comment wasn’t the way to go as Sanji looked terrifyingly angry as he muttered the fireman’s name: “Ace.”

 

Ace seemed to be used to Sanji’s scowl though and lazily stood up, completely uninterested. “Anyway, we’re off to eat ice cream and kiss each other senseless in front of the TORONTO sign. Gotta step up my Instagram game. See you later!” The fireman hastily dragged his boyfriend away before Zoro was able to protest and before the cook could get another word in.

 

Zoro saw Sanji shift a little awkwardly where he stood. “You don’t have to come with me, marimo.”

 

“It’s not like I have any other choice.” Zoro sighed.

 

“Just go sit somewhere and then I’ll come find you.”

 

“PLUS. Who says I didn’t wanna go with you, curly brows?” Zoro started to walk towards -what he hoped was- the exit of the bookstore. He managed to get a glimpse of Sanji when he walked past him and saw another blush crawl up the man’s skin.

 

“You just... Whatever. Let’s go, then.”


	22. Chapter 22

Curly:  Where the fuck are you? 

 

Marimo:  **wdym I’m here???**

 

Curly:  Here where, mosshead?

 

Marimo:  **Hudson’s Bay?**

 

Curly:  Jesus Christ. Obviously. But where exactly? I’m already in line to pay for my stuff. Hurry the fuck up. 

 

Marimo:  **Relax, will ya. Jeez. I’m coming. ;)**

 

Curly:  Pervert. 

 

Marimo:  **As if. You love it, curly.**

 

Curly:  Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just hurry back.

 

Marimo:  **Where is the cashier again…**

 

Curly:  See? THIS is why I told you to stick with me. I knew you were gonna get fucking lost in this department store. 

 

Marimo:  **You were taking too long! I enjoyed watching you pick out clothes for the first half hour but then you became worse than a woman. So fuck that.**

 

Curly:  Hey! Don’t disrespect the ladies, bastard. 

 

Marimo:  **Whatever.**

 

Curly:  You don’t go shopping very often, do you? 

 

Marimo:  **You already know the answer to that, curly brows. Why are you asking...**

 

Curly:  It’s just so fucking obvious. I feel sorry for beautiful Perona if she ever had to take you out shopping. 

 

Marimo:  **Oi!**

 

Curly:  Anyway. Will you just please ask someone to point you in the right direction to where the cashier is, marimo? Ace and Marco must be tired of waiting.

 

Marimo:  **And whose fault is that…**

 

Curly:  We’ve gone over this. If you had bothered to help me, I wouldn’t have taken as long to decide on what to get. 

 

Marimo:  **I did try to help!**

 

Curly:  Saying that everything looked good no matter what I wore wasn’t helping, mosshead. 

 

Marimo:  **But it’s true???**

 

Curly:  You’re ridiculous. Anyway, THIS is why we’re running late. So if Marco and Ace ask, I’ll be telling them exactly who’s to blame here. 

 

Marimo:  **Sure, curly. I’ll take one for the team. Only because it’s you, tho. And because you did look good wearing all of those suits. ;)**

 

Curly:  Shut up and hurry. 

 

Marimo:  **I already said I’m coming ;)**

 

Curly:  what are you, a five-year-old?! 

 

Marimo:  **I know you are but what am I?**

 

Curly:  Oh my fucking god...

 

Marimo:  **You seriously need to relax... Aren’t blondes supposed to be fun?**

 

Curly:  wtf is THAT supposed to mean??? anyway, I’m at the checkout, you’re officially wasting my time now

 

Marimo:  **why are you still texting me then?**

 

Curly:  BECAUSE YOU GOT YOUR SHITTY ALGAE ASS LOST!!!!

 

Curly:  Just meet me by the fountain on the first floor… or will I have to save you again?

 

Marimo:  **Ha! You wish! When did you save me beforehand??**

 

Curly:  Oh, you’ve forgotten already?? Well, let me see if I remember what you said to Ace…

 

Curly:  You said something along the lines of… it was selfish for a fireman to have kept someone from you that could save you...

 

Curly:  So now I keep having to save your moronic self?!

 

Marimo:  **you sure you haven’t gone crazy, cook? Maybe you saw the reflection of your eyebrows and it made you feel dizzy.**

 

Curly:  ohhhhhhh I am so gonna fuck you later on

 

Curly:  *FIGHT

 

Curly _ :  _ SHIT

 

Marimo:  **Wow, I think this is going a bit too fast, cook… but I’m not gonna turn that offer down**

 

Marimo:  **And don’t lie about it being a typo… those letters aren’t even remotely close. You don’t need to deny your feelings when they are so PAINFULLY obvious now**

 

Curly: just meet me by the fountain, dickhead.

 

***

 

Sanji only had to wait half an hour before the idiot got close to the fountain. He managed to spot the green hair a mile off and stormed after him like a mother chasing her wandering child. When he finally caught up to him, he made sure to hold his grudge and didn’t show any sign of forgiving Zoro.

Besides, why the fuck was he attracted to someone who probably didn’t even know the difference between north and up?

 

Sanji had messaged Ace as soon as he kicked the new pain in his life and agreed to meet him and Marco in the parking lot. The blonde was tempted to force Zoro into holding his hand whilst they walked there so more chaos didn’t intervene, but the thought of that made him uncontrollably blush. 

Luckily Zoro missed that as they walked side by side.

 

When they got to where Marco had parked, the two lovebirds were making out against the hood of the car.

Sanji rolled his eyes and stuck a cigarette in his mouth. He left it unlit due to being surrounded by machines fuelled with gasoline but needed to taste against his tongue to chill him out in the current situation.

 

“Oi, we’re here. Let’s get the fuck out of this place.” Sanji huffed.

 

He was completely ignored by the two men. They continued to make out, seemingly pretending to be too engrossed with their kissing session to be able to hear Sanji.

 

Zoro attempted to butt in. “Oi, fireboy.”

 

Nothing. 

 

Ace moaned against Marco’s mouth, dragging his arms down the taller man’s torso and feeling up his crotch, receiving a gasp and a sly smile out of Marco. It was extremely exaggerated and felt a little put on for god knows what reason, which was like most, if not all of Ace’s actions.

 

Sanji took one final look at Zoro before losing it.

 

He grabbed a pair of his recently purchased dress shoes –he was planning to wear them to Perona’s wedding– and chucked one at the back of Ace.

It hit the man’s head with a loud thump and fell heel down on the ground.

 

Ace parted from Marco’s lips then and looked over to his attacker. “Oh, didn’t see you there guys, why didn’t you say something? Shall we get going? We’ve been here a few more hours than we intended to so it’s getting pretty late.”

 

Marco wasn’t as a convincing liar as Ace was, as he was trying to hide his smirk, amongst another thing situated in his pants.

 

Sanji walked over to his shoe and picked it up. “Unlock the fucking car, Portgas.”

 

“Fine. Shotgun front seat though, losers get in the back.” Ace stuck out his tongue and raised both his middle fingers at Sanji.

 

Sanji turned back to Zoro and murmured: “Looks like you’re not the only five-year-old around here.”

 

Zoro snorted. “Well, when the four-year-old grows up from throwing shoes at people, we’ll invite you to come and play.”

 

Sanji felt like he was going to implode. He wanted to roundhouse kick Zoro as he walked off to get in the car, but he tried not to give into that undeniably, satisfying temptation; something he might end up regretting later.

 

Instead, he got in the back of the car and stayed quiet or, ‘started to sulk’ as Zoro elegantly put it in his words.

 

“So Sanj, where are you staying again? Shall we go and pick up your stuff?” Ace peaked his head behind him and smiled too widely at the blonde man.

 

“The Ritz-Carlton. It’s not far from here.” Sanji sighed, shifting his positioning. “Honestly I should just stay there tonight and I’ll go to yours in the morning after I’ve checked out.”

 

Marco looked at Sanji through the rearview mirror. “It was all paid for beforehand, right? By the competition people? It doesn’t matter if you leave early.” 

 

“Honestly I don’t min-”

 

“Then you’ll stay with us tonight!” Ace beamed in a childish manner.

 

Sanji felt like there was going to be a catch, he had seen that look a thousand times and he never liked what was suggested after. “Well, thanks, guys. I owe you one.”

 

“Nonsense.” Ace waved his hand as if brushing the point away. He turned his head to Zoro and reached over to hit him on the leg. He looked like he was falling asleep.

 

Zoro jolted as Ace spoke. “You can stay too Zoro, getting a bus back will be a nightmare in this traffic.”

 

Sanji watched the green-haired man blink a few times focusing on the way his eyelashes fluttered.

 

_ He really was falling asleep… _

 

He hadn’t realized he was leaning closer to him until he caught himself falling against his seatbelt as the car turned sharply around a corner to leave the car park.

 

“Oops, sorry guys.” Marco laughed.

 

Zoro cleared his throat. “Uh, sure. Got enough room?”

 

“We’ll improvise.” Ace beamed once more.

 

Sanji looked at the freckled man with knitted eyebrows, wondering what he was hiding. Or trying to insinuate maybe–

 

_ Oh no. _

 

“Ace.” Sanji was tired of this.

 

Ace looked over to him innocently enough. “Yeah, Sanj?”

 

“What do you mean by ‘improvise’?”

 

“Well, that’s for me to know and you to find out, sweetie.”

 

Sanji snapped his head back in annoyance, rubbing his hand against his face and groaning. “I swear to god Ace…”

 

“Oh come on. It’ll be a bonding experience.”

 

Sanji felt Zoro shift next to him, showing he wasn’t dense when it came to things like this. “Ace, maybe it’s not a good idea. Perona will want me back to help out early tomorrow morning anyway. Plus, the cook looks like he’s gonna have an aneurysm and I don’t wanna be the fucking cause of that.”

 

“He’s just being overdramatic. He’ll be fine, won’t you Sanji?”

 

Sanji gave Ace the dirtiest look and stuck his middle finger up in retaliation, He couldn't be bothered to deal with it all anymore.

 

“You’d suck this man’s dick but you won’t sleep with him on the same bed? You’re being childish, Sanj.”

 

Sanji froze in his seat. He’d forgotten he’d said that. He caved in on himself, wincing slightly at the concept and hated how easily he reacted to things, so he shut his eyes to avoid making eye contact with the pair next to him as he felt his skin become unbearably hot. 

 

Zoro’s voice cut him like a piece of paper; the satisfaction oozed heavily with each word. “Is that so?”

 

Sanji bit down on his cigarette. “Don’t, bastard.”

 

Zoro continued. “How long have you been wanting to suck my dick, curly?” 

 

Sanji opened his eyes and snapped his head round to Zoro. It was painfully obvious he was bright red but he didn’t want this kind of interrogation. “Shut the fuck up, asshole.” 

 

Zoro gave an irritated look. “Come on, even Ace knows how obvious it is that you like me!” He threw his arms up in frustration before knitting his eyebrows together and slyly smiling. “Wait… Does that mean you’ve all been talking about my cock?” 

 

“To be fair, when Sanj first mentioned it, we didn’t know he was talking about you…” Ace pointed out. 

 

Sanji looked away again, unable to talk because he knew the satisfaction Zoro would get.

He didn’t hate the man, that was obvious. But he disliked how someone so brash, ignorant, immature, lazy (probably), useless (maybe that was a stretch) had staggered into his life and had affected him this much in the few days he had known him. He was constantly pressing his buttons, which caused Sanji to retaliate back because he couldn’t leave the mosshead alone either. It made him feel like a child.

 

But on the other hand, he was also enjoying the idea of some undeniably, handsome idiot chasing him.

 

And that’s what he disliked the most.

 

“I see. I mean, I don’t blame him.” Sanji could feel Zoro looking at the back of his head as he said this.

 

Sanji didn’t turn around. “Wow. Arrogant much, mosshead?”

 

“I just haven’t had any complaints so far, cook.”

 

His head twitched. He had to turn around to deliver the comeback that instantly came into his head. “There’s a first time for everything, you know.” 

 

Annoyingly, and totally illegally, Zoro licked his lips slowly. “Is that a challenge?”

 

Sanji tried to look away from Zoro’s lips and locked onto his eyes instead. He found himself not fully wanting to turn away then. It pretty much summed up their relationship so far. A competitive stance between the two not knowing who would cave first; the answer always changed.

 

Ace butted in, like he always does: “Yeah, Sanj. Is that a challenge? If that’s something you two are planning on doing right now, let us know away and we’ll make ourselves scarce once we get to the apartment.” 

 

Sanji sighed, feeling like he had broken a world record of the number of times he had done so on that day alone. “No need. No one is getting their dick sucked tonight.” 

 

“Speak for yourself…” Ace turned back in his chair and lightly brushed Marco’s hand whilst he was shifting gear.

 

Sanji caught sight of the act and murmured: “Ugh. You two are disgusting.” 

 

“We’ll try to be quiet.” Ace winked in the direction of his lover, who gave him back a disapproving look back. The car had hit traffic so Marco crossed his arms, looking defiant.

“Don’t worry, Sanji. As you said, no one is getting their dick sucked tonight. Babe, please, behave yourself.” 

 

“Ughhhh. It’s been HOURS, Marco.”

 

Zoro laughed, which did shock Sanji since he had been trying to get laid himself, and then commented: “Is getting laid more important than spending time with your two best friends?” 

 

“I don’t know… Is it?” Ace pondered.

 

Marco shook his head. “No, it’s not.” 

 

“Thank you for being the voice of reason.” Sanji felt like him and Marco were the only sane ones in the car.

 

“Anytime.”

 

The four of them finally sat in silence, waiting for the car to move the tiniest bit more. For Sanji, it had been a short journey getting to the Eaton Centre from the hotel, but it definitely wasn’t going to be like it on the way back. He appreciated the tranquility given during it though. He looked over to Zoro, to see if he had fallen asleep again, but the man had been staring outside of his own window. Feeling a little curious, Sanji continued to watch the green-haired man as he sat there, still as a rock. The only indication of movement was his chest rising steadily. Sanji had to admit, it was mesmerizing to watch. He carried on watching him as the other man yawned widely and lifted his arms up to stretch in the very little space he could. Sanji’s eyes flickered down when Zoro’s shirt rose up and Sanji immediately felt irritated at himself for doing so.

 

The other part of him was annoyed he looked away.

 

Sanji’s mind felt like it was going into a meltdown. He kept changing his mind on what to do or how to act around the man. He was attracted to the idiot, which was still kind of a shock since this is the first man he’s admitted to being attracted to; he knew Ace and other friends from uni were attractive and would always grab the attention from females, but he had never felt the attraction firsthand. Sanji had also openly flirted with Zoro, a few times actually, testing the waters to see what it was like, and yet he also kept putting his defenses up every time something came out of the marimo’s mouth.

 

He just couldn’t put his finger on why he was being so contradictory.

 

And then, it was made painfully clear to him.

 

_ Because of her. _

 

He looked out of his own window, mood suddenly dropping. He thought about his past and how she still managed to have a hold of him. He couldn’t get past the… difficult trials he had endured with his ex and it was building a barrier between him and his personal life.

 

He was tired of it.

He wanted to be set free from it all.

 

Sanji snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ace speaking. “Well, if I’m not getting laid tonight, the least I deserve is an amazing dinner.” 

 

Marco drummed his hands on the car’s steering wheel. “Babe, Sanji must be tired. Let the man rest when we get home.”

 

Sanji perked up at the idea of getting his hands on some kitchen utensils. It would distract him from thinking about  _ her  _ again; something he could easily spiral into at any point of the evening. “I don’t mind, actually. In fact, I’m sure Ace isn’t the only one starving. We haven’t eaten anything since lunchtime.” 

 

“We can get take-out or something, Sanji. You don’t need to make us anything.” Marco suggested.

 

Sanji dryly chuckled at the concept. “Would you rather eat something greasy and unhealthy as opposed to something cooked by yours truly?”

 

Ace looked at him with his famous, bright smile; Sanji had always appreciated how eager Ace was around his food. He had certainly missed that about his friend. “Zoro, you HAVE to try Sanji’s food. It’s not only a feast for your eyes but also an orgasm for your mouth.” 

 

Zoro looked at Sanji “But if the cook is tired, he doesn’t have to toni-”

 

“I appreciate the concern but I’m fine, mosshead.” Sanji caught Zoro’s look and saw a glimpse of worry in the other man’s eyes. 

 

_ This man is so unpredictable. _

 

Ace cleared his throat, breaking the moment. “Well, if that’s the case, we need to go by the supermarket.” 

 

Sanji frowned. “Don’t you have food at home?”

 

Ace shrunk down in his seat. “No…”

 

“Ace.”

 

“What? Marco cooks pretty good stuff too but lately, we’ve just been… eating out?”

 

Sanji panned his disappointed eyes at the driver. “Marco, I expected better from you.”

 

“You know I can’t resist him when he begs for that chubby chicken burger from  _ A&W _ , Sanji.”

 

Sanji shook his head, biting down hard on his cigarette again. He really wanted to light that thing. “You two are impossible. At least you’re not feeding him  _ McDonald’s _ every time you two have sex.” 

 

“ _McDonald’s_ is good, what are you talking about?”

 

Sanji ignored this. “Let’s hurry to a supermarket before we get stuck in this traffic forever. My bags can wait.”

 

Marco became beyond ecstatic. “Yes! I’ll take you to my all-time favorite supermarket.  _ Longo’s _ is the place to be, boys.” 

 

The traffic finally started to move once more, letting Marco turn off, heading for the new destination.

 

***

 

A few more hours slipped away from the group as the day continued. It didn’t take Sanji very long to whiz around the supermarket, picking up the ingredients for his chosen dish. He made everyone else stay in the car so they couldn’t distract him from the important job at hand. It also meant he had some alone time which he really needed after the day’s events. He wasn’t computing well with all the polar opposite thoughts rummaging in his mind and he needed to relax. Thankfully, grocery shopping made him do exactly that.

 

Once he had found all the ingredients he needed –Marco hadn’t been kidding when he said it was the place to be- Sanji strolled outside to the smoking area to inhale a beloved cigarette. He loosened up after a minute or two, still appreciating the serenity of not having a marimo up his as–.

 

_I did not just think that..._

 

Sanji lit his cigarette hastily, resentful of his brain for always thinking about sexual situations with the idiot. He did decide, however, to consider the concept of sleeping in the same bed as Zoro as it was so fucking obvious what Ace had in store for them. Sure, if the green-haired man made an inappropriate move he could kick his balls right back into his body, but it was more the idea of Zoro doing something extremely intimate, like cuddling Sanji in his sleep or stroking his hair, that made him blush.

 

_ Shitty marimo. _

 

After taking his final puff of smoke, Sanji had made his way back to the air. He opened the boot and stuff the groceries inside, climbed into the back of the car and sat in silence ‘till they got to his hotel.

Zoro had insisted to follow him then, so he rolled his eyes and agreed that he could come in; which in hindsight was a mistake because the mosshead couldn’t resist touching every fucking thing in his room and  _ nearly  _ broke the toilet seat off.

 

Sanji really wanted to kick something.

 

Preferably Zoro’s head.

 

Despite his idiotic ways, the marimo did offer to carry Sanji’s small suitcase to the car. He was grateful for that.

 

Ace nudged his eyebrows up when he saw the two, and Sanji decided he should really kick Ace instead.

 

They were soon back at Marco and Ace’s apartment and Sanji had cooked a simple pasta dish that he had created himself for them all. He was trying to restore the energy from the long day they had endured, so made something quick and easy for them to it.

 

It didn’t stop Ace from complimenting him either. 

 

“Sanj, what was in that spaghetti? Because holy fuck. That’s probably the most delicious plate of pasta I’ve ever had.” Ace moaned.

 

The men were scattered around Ace and Marco’s place. Sanji was standing near the window, as Ace and Marco had given him the all-clear for smoking in their place as long as he was far away from the smoke alarm. He hadn't planned on doing it without being near a window, but he appreciated the gesture. Zoro was sitting opposite the two hosts with the chair next to him now being absent after Sanji got up to smoke. Yet Ace had been getting up or quite some time as he was now well into his 9th portion of food.

 

Thank fuck Sanji managed to get enough ingredients for the consuming monster that was Ace Portgas. 

 

Marco wasn’t sitting happily after Ace’s comment, however. “Wow, thanks.” 

 

Ace tried to grab Marco’s arm out of reassurance: “Babe, you KNOW I love your food. But this spaghetti? Jesus Christ.”

 

Marco frowned deeper but was then cracking a smile. “I’m just messing around. I know.” Marco turned in his chair to thank the other blonde. “Sanji, that was exquisite, man. Thank you for this.” 

 

Sanji nodded. “Surprised to see that eating so much take out hasn’t damaged your taste buds.” 

 

“Never for your food!” Ace muffled around a mouthful of food. He had gotten another plate full without anyone else seeing, making the other three stare at him in awe. 

 

“Haha, thanks Ace. Glad you guys really liked it.” Sanji puffed his inhaled smoke out of the window. “It wasn’t much, just some red onion, beef, a few spices here and there, tomatoes, currants, and some feta cheese.”

 

Ace moaned as he took in another mouthful. “It’s so fucking good. You’ll have to stop me from keeping you around, mister.”

 

Sanji smiled fondly at that. It was always pleasant to hear such compliments from his close friends, he would never grow tired of it.

 

Still, he was feeling apprehensive to hear one more.

He looked at Zoro and inhaled before having the guts to ask him.

“What about you, Zoro? You’ve been really quiet.”

 

Zoro shrugged his shoulders. “T’was good.”

 

Sanji stared at him in disbelief.

 

Zoro shrugged again. “What?! It was!”

 

“I fucking know that. I made it.” Sanji exhaled, trying to play it cool, unlike what he was feeling, “But I thought you’d be a bit more excited about trying my food...”

 

“What? What do you want me to say?!” Zoro huffed. “Do you want me to pull an Ace and have an orgasm right here, right now over this plate?”

 

Sanji choked on his cigarette, an action he hadn’t done in a very, very long time. The cigarette fell on the ground and he had to stump it out, unable to continue with it. He finally managed to catch his words to form a response: “Wait, what? No! That’s not what I meant! Ugh. You’re fucking disgusting.”

 

“You should know I’m not good with words, cook. Ace wasn’t lying when he said this was the best spaghetti to ever exist. It is. You happy?”

 

“Yeah, right. Fuck you.”

 

Zoro stood up abruptly, causing Sanji to straighten up as well. “You asked for my opinion and I gave it to you, what more do you fucking want?”

 

“Just for you to show some appreciation for once in your goddamn life.” Sanji spat.

 

Sanji stilled, eyes widening slightly. He was shocked at the words he had used. They had been uttered like that exact phrase before, to him no less; yet he hadn't meant them. Zoro had literally just praised him as he had asked, but for some reason, he hadn't accepted it. He could sense Ace and Marco were on edge as he saw them sink slowly into their chairs from the corner of his eye. It was a sign that something dire was about to happen, he could easily tell.

 

Zoro moved instantaneously to the window where Sanji was standing, blocking his path from escaping his mistake. “What, you think I haven’t been? You think I haven’t been appreciative of such a stuck up pain-in-the-ass? You haven’t even had the chance to get to know me yet! You’re spouting some real bullshit there and you know it, shit cook.”

 

Sanji was taken back by the nickname he was fairly certain Zoro had only used once before during their flight, as well as being called a stuck up pain-in-the-ass. “Shit cook, huh? Then why didn’t you leave it if it was so shit to you?!”

 

Zoro leaned closer, dominating Sanji’s personal space and pressing him hard against the open window. “I just said it was good! You’re just acting real shitty right now by ignoring that! And why would I fucking waste a ton of food even if I didn’t like it?!”

 

Sanji stared at the green-haired man, dumbfounded. He knew he had messed up the moment that sentence came out of his mouth, yet he was still surprised to see how Zoro reacted. 

He looked directly into Zoro’s eyes, mouth hanging open, preparing to say something back when he gave up trying to and looked away.

 

Zoro snorted. “Yeah, I thought so.”

 

Sanji looked up once more when he felt the pressure of Zoro's body move away. The green-haired man walked back over to where Ace and Marco were sitting and asked what room he’d be staying in and Marco got up to show him to it. 

 

Ace looked over at Sanji and gave a look he probably gave his brother after he had broken something.

 

Sanji grimaced. 

He had to go and fix the mess he’d just made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for being patient with this chapter! This will slowly start to be updated less, but we are still continuing on with it so try not to worry!


	23. Chapter 23

Zoro laid spread out on the double bed of the spare bedroom, scrolling aimlessly through his phone. The room was as small as the rest of the flat, but the bed was comfortable enough.

He wasn’t paying attention to the content on his phone and that wasn’t important. What was important, was trying to calm himself down after being enraged by the cook. The shitty cook that couldn’t accept the fact that he liked Zoro and had shouted complete bullshit.

 

Although, Zoro had felt like the words that came out of Sanji’s mouth were foreign to him.

 

_“Just show some appreciation for once in your life.”_

 

The words didn’t make sense in his head. The cook must have known he was complimenting the fuck out of him; he figured he went a little more overboard with sarcasm than he should have. But he even admitted he wasn’t good with words like Ace was. Why did the cook suddenly turn sour though?

 

Zoro was still deep in thought about the situation when there was a soft knock at the door. He was about to answer when he heard Sanji’s voice asking to come in. Instead, he returned to look at the screen of his phone and pretended he hadn’t heard anything.

 

Yeah, it was childish, but it was exactly how Sanji had been acting up until this point.

 

There was another knock before the cook came barging through.

So much for knowing when you’re not wanted.

 

“Can we talk?”

 

Zoro finally looked up from his phone to see the cook leaning against the bedroom wall. His hair was more ruffled as if he had been pulling at it before he decided to come in, and he looked tired like his energy had been drained away.

 

Zoro glared at the man, waiting to see what Sanji would do.

 

He was surprised when the cook moved to sit down on the foot of the bed.

Sanji’s posture suddenly changed. His shoulders slumped down, his head hung heavy on his neck. He looked defeated rather than the proud man he always portrayed himself as.

Zoro frowned at this, he felt like something important was about to happen.

 

Sanji waited there for a while before speaking.

“You remember I said how people have always had high expectations of me?”

 

Zoro moved into a sitting position but didn’t say anything, not yet.

 

“Well, that was a bit of an understatement.” Sanji chuckled lightly, not really helping to ease the tension.

 

“Go on.”

 

Sanji took in a long breath. “People expected things from me, but they were never high at all. I wasn’t given the time of day to have people worried about me.”

 

“What do you mean, cook?”

 

“My family… treated me like shit, basically.”

 

Zoro shuffled to the end of the bed, not wanting distance between both of them during whatever the man was going to say next.

 

Sanji continued to look down at the ground. “I was abused by my brothers because I was so weak to them. My father never did shit about it, encouraged it most of the time actually. And my mother was too sick to even know what was happening to me.”

 

Zoro blinked a few times. He hadn’t been expecting to hear anything like that.

 

“They acted as if I deserved it though, and said how I didn’t appreciate anything in life enough, which is ironic when you realize how shit life was so how could a kid appreciate any of that?” Sanji tilted his head back and carried on not looking at Zoro.

 

Zoro sat there, trying to comprehend the situation; a messed up family that had caused pain, heartbreak, and trauma to someone that was supposed to be one of their own.

 

It was a fucking joke.

 

“Why are you opening up to me?” Zoro finally questioned, slightly confused at the level of intimacy.

 

Sanji looked at him then. “Because I fucked up a few moments ago. I said words I hadn’t heard since I was a kid and I said them to the only person who has shown a real interest in me.”

 

Zoro tilted his head. “I mean yeah you did. You were being an ass when it wasn’t even needed. Having me want to orgasm in your food should have been enough to add to your inflated ego.”

 

It was an attempt to lighten the mood and it had worked. Kind of.

Sanji smiled thinly. “If you hadn’t been living off of junk food the whole time you would have realized how good proper food can taste.”

 

“Sometimes proper food needs an orgasm in it to make it taste better.”

 

Zoro felt the pain in his shin before he even saw the kick being delivered by the cook. “Oi!”

 

“It’s true, curly bastard.” Zoro gripped onto his lower leg as it was one hell of a kick. “I didn’t say yours needed it though.”

 

“Gee, thanks.”

 

“And how the fuck am I the only person that’s shown interest in you when you’ve dated before, idiot?”

 

Sanji sat up straighter, his anger overtook his self-loathing: “It’s true. My ex had to put up with me chasing her.”

 

“Okay, but did she let you chase her or were you a persistent guy not letting her go?”

 

Sanji shot up from the bed. “Fuck this! I don’t know why I bothered trying to explain my shitty self.”

 

“Hey!” Zoro grabbed Sanji’s arm and held onto it tightly. “What makes you think you’re so shitty, shit cook? I think I’m allowed to think that but you’re not.”

 

Sanji rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t even make sense, moss-for-brains.”

 

“Yeah, it does. Now, why didn’t your ex appreciate your attractive self just like your family didn’t?”

 

Sanji blushed at the word attractive, bringing a nice, rosy color to his cheeks. “She did, she was just a little high-demanding.”

 

“What does that even _mean_?”

 

Sanji turned around to face Zoro, yanking his arm out of his grip. “It means exactly what I’m saying, bastard. To put it simply, nothing I did was good enough for her. No matter how hard I tried or how much effort I put in.”

 

Zoro scrutinized the cook for a second. He already knew how much the cook admired women, it was fucking awful. He never let his image of the perfect gentleman around them go and would even apologize for cursing around them; so Zoro was a little taken back by Sanji admitting a woman wasn’t ‘oh-so-perfect’ in his eyes. He doubted he would have even been able to put up with her.

 

“Jesus... No offense but she sounds fucking horrible. How long were you with this person again?”

 

“Hey! Watch your mouth, asshole. But to answer your question, we were together for about 2 years but I knew her long before that.”

Sanji had taken up walking up and down the room with the provided floor space. 

 

Zoro leaned back on the bed. “Mmm... Sounds like you’ve really had it rough, curly.”

 

Sanji shot him a devil of a look if he had ever seen one. “I don’t want your pity, shitty marimo. That’s definitely NOT why I decided to share all this crap with you.”

 

Zoro didn’t believe that for a second. “Oh, really? Then why did you?”

 

Sanji stopped pacing and glared once more. “Were you not listening? I told you it was because I fucked up. I wanted you to understand why I acted the way I did! Isn’t it fucking obvious!”

 

Zoro shrugged. “Being honest, an apology and a blow job would have sufficed.”

 

“Fuck you.” Sanji spat.

  
“Wow. Is this where we have make-up sex, then?”   
  
Yeah, that had pushed Sanji off the rails. He was now furious than ever, despite the fact he was meant to be apologizing. “Can you be serious for 5 fucking seconds? Holy shit. You basically forced me to come and apologize to you when you left everyone at the dinner table to hide in here!”

 

“You fucking deserved it. You were being a bitch.”

 

“The fucking audacity. Maybe we’re both wasting our time with this."

 

Sanji started to walk towards the door but Zoro grabbed him, not allowing it to end there.

Zoro was losing slip of his anger. The cook really did push him to the limits.

 

“Fuck you, cook! First of all, You KNOW you were being a bitch out there. Second of all, as if I would be that fucking petty and make a scene just to get you to apologize. Ha!”  
 Ace and Marco could most definitely hear them arguing if they weren’t already pressed to the door, trying to eavesdrop like the ‘righteous’ men they were.

 

“I already admitted to fucking up! I explained why I behaved the way I did! I talked about my fucked up family and even told you about my ex-girlfriend. All I wanted was for you to take this seriously but it seems it’s all a fucking joke to you still.” Sanji was on the verge of shouting, his voice cracking a couple of times with the sheer emotion of it all.

 

Zoro had to let go of Sanji and put his head in his hands, pissed at how this was playing out. “Jesus, will you stop being so fucking dramatic? I’m sorry I tried to lighten up the mood.” He looked up at the cook, his voice becoming harsher with every second. “And by the way, I wasn’t pitying you. I was trying to empathize with what you had just said.”

 

“Is that what you call empathizing? Wow.” Sanji huffed.

  
Zoro threw his arms at the cook in exasperation, his voice louder out of frustration. “You’re doing it again!”   
  
Sanji copied him. “Doing what?!"

 

“Acting like a bitch and like nothing I say is valid!”

  
  
Sanji became quiet, standing still for a moment. His eyes widened when the realisation struck, just like they had back in the other room. He clenched his fists and started to groan, irritated.

 

“Fuck... I’m sorry... That’s not what I was try-” His voice turned shaky, quiet as a whisper.

 

Zoro matched the tone of voice, trying to help steady his angrily, rapid-beating heart. “You don’t have to apologize, cook...”

 

“I do, shitty marimo... I guess old habits die hard, huh?”

 

Zoro reaches out to the cook. He felt the man flinch when he tried to stroke his arm in reassurance, but he relaxed as Zoro continued doing it. “Stop that. You’re probably thinking about how you keep fucking up and how everyone else was right about you being shitty.”

 

Sanji didn’t say anything. He looked down at the ground, showing his vulnerable side again. Zoro had to admit, it was scary to see him like that. He could easily put up a fight so he hated how insecure the blonde was being now.

 

Zoro continued to stroke the man’s arm, praying it was helping to cool down. “You need to chillax, cook. Enough with the apologies. If anything, it’s me who should be saying sorry for not taking you as seriously as I should have... I understood this was hard for you from the moment you started speaking but what I didn’t know was the extent of it. By now, you should know I’m not good with words... or ‘empathizing’ with others.”   
  
Sanji looked up straight into his eyes, startling the green-haired man a bit with his own piercing blue ones. “You’re not as bad as you think, mosshead.”

 

Zoro swallowed, feeling a slight shift in the atmosphere.

 

“Clearly... That’s why you almost ate me alive and were ready to give up on all this as soon as I opened my mouth.” He huffed.

 

“I said I was sor-”

 

Zoro rested his index finger on the other man’s lips, his other hand had stopped stroking the blonde’s arm, but was resting on it. “Shhh. Enough with the fucking apologies. Jeez."

 

Sanji brushed his finger away, irritated. “Will you let me fucking speak?”

 

“Not if you’re gonna apologize, dartbrows. We both fucked up. You were an ass out there but let’s be real... I could have also kept my cool. And when you came in to talk, I should have not made a joke out of this. But it’s over now. It wasn’t even that big of a deal, to be honest…” Zoro looked away, deep in thought. “Actually, I can just picture Ace making fun of us for all the screaming and calling us dramatic. Fuck.”

 

“And whose fault is that...”

 

Zoro snapped back. “Are you serious?”

 

Sanji raised his visible eyebrow at him, seemingly a lot calmer than before. “God, I’m just fucking with you. Like you said, ‘chillax’.”

 

Zoro raised his eyebrows, suggestively. “Fucking with me, huh?”

 

Sanji narrowed his eyes. “Don’t, mosshead.”

 

“What?! I was just about to say that I’ve got a better idea…” Zoro slowly moved his hand on his arm up and along to Sanji’s jaw, testing his boundaries. “And it involves a different kind of concept for the word ‘fucking’..."

Zoro positioned his mouth a breath away from Sanji’s own, feeling the cook trembling at the closeness. He smirked, appreciating the similar height they shared. He feathered a kiss lightly on the man’s lips, admiring the self-control Sanji was demonstrating by not kissing back.

Zoro tilted the blonde’s head up and dove in to kiss his neck.

He wrapped his arms possessively around the cook and felt the cook’s own clinging to his shirt, gripping harder when Zoro bared his teeth and grazed them along the other man’s now flushed skin.

 

Sanji hissed in appreciation. He felt the cook falter slightly, as if his knees we giving way. He continued to nip at the man’s skin, sucking hard and getting hard when Sanji tried to stifle a moan.

 

He could feel the cook getting hard too, his thigh pressed up against him, exposing himself.

 

Zoro continued to trail wet kisses and licked Sanji’s skin along his neck, biting lightly on his chin when he got there. He could now see the cook had his eyes closed, cheeks flushed, hair slightly damp, his facial expression looked like he was in pure bliss.

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 

Zoro smiled.

He stopped teasing and kissed hard against the other man’s lips.

 

He was met with more desperation than he had anticipated, getting pushed back and falling down onto the bed with a gasp. The blonde straddled him, not giving him a chance to recover as he pressed his lips against his own, letting go of the resistance he had been holding onto ever since the last kiss they shared.

 

It was breathtaking.

 

Zoro grabbed onto the back of Sanji’s neck, enabling him from moving away. He made sure to match Sanji’s desperation, sliding his tongue into the other man’s mouth, appreciating the moan that came out of the blonde as he did so. He was unable to stop kissing the man. His plump lips were intoxicatingly soft, making Zoro want to attack them even more. He felt a hand tug at his shirt as if Sanji was trying to tell him to take it off. He was unable to do so because of each other's tongues being down each other's throats.

 

There was a knock at the door.

 

Both men froze; they had completely forgotten where they were.

 

It was Marco who had knocked. “Hey, you guys okay?”

 

Sanji removed himself from Zoro’s mouth, his tongue flicking as it moved out. The green-haired man failed at hiding the annoyance he felt.

Sanji was looking down at him as he answered. “Yeah, we’re okay.”

 

“Okay, wasn’t sure if you had murdered Zoro or vice versa. The shouting had stopped.”

 

“Babe! The only murdering they are doing is to each other’s dicks! You could fucking tell they had become occupied when the shouting stopped, you probably just ruined it!” Ace shouted, sounding like he was further away.

 

Sanji smiled down, but he was still talking to the other men. “It’s okay, I was gonna ask if I could go in the shower in a bit anyway.”

 

Zoro couldn’t hide his disappointment when the blonde climbed off of his obvious and extremely hard cock.

The only thing that stopped him from dragging him back down was Sanji whispering ‘later’ to him.

 

Zoro stayed in the same position as he watched the other man leave the room and closed the door behind him.

 

_Well, fuck._

 

_***_

 

_Well, fuck._

 

Sanji let the water cascade down his body, concentrating on the ice cold temperature of it. He had been standing there for a few moments, trying to remove his hard-on.

 

He couldn’t believe he had just gone and made out with a man, Zoro no less.

 

_Just admit you’re fucking bi and get over it._

 

He’d be lying if he said it hadn’t been the most exhilarating thing he’s ever done in a while.

 

He was thankful they had been interrupted because otherwise, he wasn’t sure if they would have ever stopped; which wouldn’t have been a bad thing, but having sex with Zoro -the fucking tease he was biting into his skin like that as if he had owned him- for the first time in Ace and Marco’s apartment wasn’t the way he wanted it to be done.

 

He switched the water off and lent his head against the shower wall.

He frustratingly started to work himself up by thinking about he had to go back into that room after he had given hope by saying ‘later’ to the marimo.

He was so fucking screwed.

 

Sanji got out of the shower and grabbed a towel Ace had left him hanging on the back of the door. He rubbed himself dry before changing into his pyjamas. He wasn’t going to change in front of the marimo, that was for sure. The thought of the Zoro watching him undress was… he couldn’t think about it.

 

_Shit, shit, shit. I really do like him._

 

He quickly tried to think of something entirely different, like what he could make for breakfast the next day for everyone, and walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom where Zoro was still in the middle of the bed, scrolling on his phone like he had been before he came in last.

  
“Back so soon, cook?”

  
Sanji huffed. “Wasn’t gonna stay there long enough to get wrinkly fingers, marimo.”   


“Fair enough.”   


Sanji skirted around the bed, waiting for the other man to go sort himself out in the bathroom as well.

He wasn’t shifting though.

 

“Are you not gonna take a shower, too?”  


“Nah. Why would I?”  


Sanji could feel a light blush coming onto his cheeks. There was only one reason he had needed the shower but it seemed the marimo wasn’t stuck in that position from his lack of movement. Yet Sanji had recalled feeling Zoro pressed up against him with a very obvious boner when they were making out.

 

_Maybe he’s already gotten rid of it... on the bed._

 

Sanji ignored his brain as it tried to fluster himself more, giving another excuse. “Because we’ve been out all day and it was hot as fuck, obviously? Do you not sweat, mosshead?”

  
  
Zoro looked up from his phone just so Sanji could see him roll his eyes at him. Bastard. “Think one shower a day is good enough, cook. So relax.”

  
  
Sanji swallowed. “One too many showers is never a bad thing, you know.”

  
  
Zoro dropped his phone on the bed,  giving Sanji his full attention. “You do know that some people can’t afford to shower every day, right? It’s not a big deal if you go a day or two without showering. Plus it helps the environment.”

  
  
Sanji rolled his eyes, although he figured arguing was better than making out again because he had more control over his temper than his horniness.“I didn’t mean it that way, asshole. I was referring more to people who can, in fact, afford to shower everyday but still choose not to. And since when are you so environmentally aware?”

 

  
“ I mean, I wouldn’t call myself an environmentalist but it’s good to be aware and contribute as much as you can, I guess...”   
  
Sanji raised his eyebrow at him, saying nothing.

 

Zoro knitted his eyebrows together, shifting slightly on the bed. “What? Were you not expecting me to be this cognizant about the world, curly?”

  
  
Sanji pretended to be shocked, widening his eyes to add the full effect.“Cognizant? Big word there, marimo. Where did you learn that?”

 

Zoro chuckled, with his laughter unexpectedly getting to the cook like it hadn’t before. “I know it’s hard to believe that there’s more to me than muscles and an amazing ass.”   


Sanji shifted where he stood, folding his arms, trying to not put too much emphasis on what he was about to say: “Definitely. Muscles, a nice ass and a narcissistic personality.”  


It was Zoro’s turn to pretend to be shocked at Sanji’s words. “Did you just say I have a nice ass? You flatter me, cook.”   


“Fuck you.” Sanji sighed.

 

“Actually, if I remember correctly, you called me handsome stranger and offered to make me a meal, remember? Tonight’s dinner doesn’t count though.”

 

Sanji had forgotten he had sent that text. Zoro has eventually replied saying ‘fuck yes’ but Sanji hadn’t arranged a time afterwards. “I was on a high after winning the competition, I was saying lots of stupid things.”

 

“Whatever you say, shitcook.” Zoro looked away, as if he was going into a deep thought. “Speaking of fucking... Do you think Marco and Ace are already asleep?”  


Sanji’s heart sped up a bit at Zoro’s question. Was he really going to suggest doing it here? Surely he must think it’s a lame place to have sex together for the first time, and he must know giving Ace what he wants is an extremely dangerous affair. “I- I don’t know... Why...”

 

Zoro looked back up to the cook. “I would never expect them to be this quiet if they’re indeed still awake and fucking each other into oblivion.”   


Oh.

 

Sanji scrunched up his face in disgust. “Ew. What the fuck. I do NOT wanna be talking about their sex life right now.” 

 

Zoro shrugged his shoulders. “What would you rather talk about then, dartbrows?”

 

“I don’t know, idiot. Anything but their sex life. Actually, think I’m gonna go to sleep.” Sanji moved towards the bed, hoping Zoro would shift further onto the other side.

He didn’t.

 

“Already? Come on, cook. It’s not even that late.”  
  
Sanji rolled his eyes. “I’m tired so move over, bastard.”

 

Zoro laid there for a moment, contemplating. He did the right thing though and shifted more to the left, allowing Sanji to take the right side of the bed. He got under the quilt, trying to get as comfortable as he could with Zoro next to him. It proved to be rather difficult since he had decided to face the marimo.

 

Zoro wouldn’t shut up though.

 

“Who would have thought we’d get to sleep together before we ACTUALLY got to sleep together, if you know what I mean.”   


Sanji closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep. “Is there anything else you think of besides getting off, moss-for-brains?”  


“Not when you’re around, ero-cook.”

 

Sanji tried to control the anger rising inside him by not reacting to the mossball. He kept his eyes closed, pretending to be falling asleep; but the idiot did something he wasn’t expecting.

 

He wrapped his arm around him.

  
Sanji “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”   
  
“I’m getting cold. Relax, I’m not gonna do anything you don’t want me to.”   


Sanji froze up slightly at the insinuation that he did want to be cuddled by the other man.“Just get under the quilt too. Use that and let me sleep in peace, asshole.” Sanji pushed Zoro away and turned around.

 

Zoro took Sanji’s advice though and climbed into the quilt. “Blame the lovebirds in the other room.”

 

Sanji turned back around to look at him and spat: “You could have just gone back to your friend’s place, you know.”

 

Zoro looked into his eyes and smirked. “True. But where would the fun in that be?”

 

Sanji felt a blush crawling up within him again and faced away so the marimo couldn’t see. “Ugh. I fucking hate you. Whatever. Go to sleep already, shitty mosshead.”

 

Zoro sighed. “Yes, mister prince. Perhaps you’ll wake up less demanding tomorrow morning.”

 

“You know wh-”

 

“Shh. Go to sleep already, cook.”

 

“Un-fucking-believable.”

 

“Sweet dreams of me, curly brows.”

 

“You fucking wish.”   


 

***

 

The next morning, Zoro woke up more early than he would have liked. He felt the bed move beneath him, shifting away. He frowned at this, not really sure why the bed was moving to begin with and held on a little tighter. He opened one eye up slowly, adjusting to the light coming through the blinds on the window.

 

He was greeted with the sight of a curly eyebrow millimetres away from his face.

Not wanting to cause a scene, because he could feel the cook struggling to get out of his grip, panicking at the position he seemed to have woken up to, Zoro relaxed his hold of the blonde and closed his eyes. He rolled over, pretending to get into a more comfortable position.

 

The cook sighed, and got out of bed. Zoro decided it would be best to lie there for a long period of time, not wanting to change into a morning person just because the guy he liked was.

 

When he finally got out of bed, he could smell something amazing being cooked and had the genius idea he should stay for breakfast before going back to Perona’s.

 

It seemed Sanji had thought that too, since there was a plate of light, fluffy scrambled eggs, with what he assumed was some fancy toast and streaks of mouthwatering bacon waiting for him at the table.

He consumed it all far too quickly, but he wanted to get out of Ace and Marco’s way since he had overstayed his welcome and he knew Perona had something awful planned for him that day, he just didn’t know to what extent.

 

He thanked the couple for letting him stay and winked at the cook, saying he would see him around. Sanji rolled his eyes, but he could see a smirk trying to make its way to his face.

 

The journey back to Perona’s had been (fairly) simple. It was only another 15 minutes longer that Google Maps told him it would be, so he considered that an achievement and tried his best not to think what Sanji would have said in the situation.

 

He knocked at the door and waited to hear Perona walking towards it in the heels she is always wearing. He heard nothing though, and frowned. He was about to knock again when the door swung open suddenly and he was greeted by someone who definitely wasn’t wearing high heels.

 

“Roronoa.”

 

“Mihawk.”

 

***

 

Sanji finished washing up the pans and dishes and wiped his hands on the towel. He wasn’t sure what exactly he should do with himself. It was fine to agree to go to Perona’s wedding but according to Zoro, the wedding was in 7 days and the rest of his time off after was getting over it.

 

What on earth could he do in those 7 days?

 

He looked into the other room and saw Marco busy on his laptop. Ace had left for a shift at work already so he couldn’t hang out with him. He was could ask if Zoro was still gonna be busy later on, but he has been in a rush to leave so he assumed Perona would need his help. Maybe he could lend a hand to the beautiful ladies…

 

Sanji thought about asking Marco what he would suggest when his phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the number, failing to recognise it.

 

He decided to answer it anyway. “Hello?”

 

A male voice spoke back. “Is this Sanji Black?”

 

“Speaking.”

 

“I’m mister Streusen. I was the head judge at the cooking competition 'Sabaody' that you took part in a couple of days ago.”

 

Sanji felt a twinge in his gut. “Oh right. What can I help you with?”

 

“A situation has come up, could you come and meet me where the competition was held? Oh and bring your trophy.”

 

Sanji’s stomach twisted more. This wasn’t going to be good.

 

Sanji tried to stay calm. “Of course. Pardon me for asking but, what’s this about?”

 

Streusen sounded worn out when responding. “I think we both know what it’s about." His voice became more painful to listen to as he continued. "Bins are positioned near security cameras, you know. I thought a chef by your standards would realize that and wouldn't try something so foolish.”

 

The line abruptly cut out.

 

Sanji stood frozen, phone still pressed against his ear, realization sinking in.

 

He was most definitely screwed now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you for the support again!
> 
> We're gonna take a break on this fic just so we can work on something for Halloween so watch out for that at the end of the next month!
> 
> Also, we have made some rookie mistakes down the line (like not sharing the name of the cooking competition before what) so please accept an apology for that. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!!
> 
> Thank you so much for waiting for this chapter and the ongoing support this fic has gotten! We appreciate so much!
> 
> We hope you enjoy!

Zoro hadn’t expected the man he looked up to the most to open Perona’s door. He remembered Perona saying Mihawk would arrive within the next week but he wasn’t expecting him so soon. Then again, Mihawk always did the unexpected.

It felt like old times, the way Mihawk wordlessly carried him through to the kitchen and started making cups for coffee for them both. He moved around swiftly as he boiled the hot water and grabbed the coffee grounds out of one of the cupboards. Zoro couldn’t help feeling a little envious at his fast work, it hadn’t taken him hours to find the coffee beans and he swore Perona kept moving them to another cupboard each morning to mess with his head. He stood by the kitchen door frame, arms folded across his chest, waiting for the questioning he always got when he caught up with him to start.

 

“So, Roronoa, fucked any guys recently?”

 

Yeah, many people didn’t expect that from the refined man, but he got a thrill out of hearing many of Zoro’s conquests. Perona had to get the attitude from somewhere.

 

“I’m working on it.” He sighed, thinking back to how Sanji had muttered ‘later’ to him and had lifted himself off of his very hard dick only last night. God, that man would be the end of him. “What about yourself?”

 

Mihawk did something unfathomable then. He softly smiled, causing Zoro to raise his eyebrows at him.

 

Zoro chuckled. “I was wondering why you were asking that question first, instead of your normal interrogation. Usually, you ask how work is and leave the very juicy gossip to the very end.”

 

Mihawk got on with boiling the water. “If you ever tell that to anyone, I will kill you.”

 

Zoro smirked. “I don’t doubt that. So who’s the lucky guy?”

 

The question got another smile from Mihawk’s face, a truly rare sight indeed. “You’ll see soon enough. They’re coming to Perona’s wedding.”

 

Mihawk continued making coffee for the two of them and took them over to the kitchen’s island. Zoro moves further into the room then, grabbing a barstool placed around the island and sitting down opposite Mihawk.

 

Zoro took a sip of his coffee. “So... How’s work?”  


Mihawk nodded. “The usual.”  
  
“Well, that’s very descriptive.”   
  
“Are you disrespecting your master?" Mihawk quipped. “Speaking of which, how is your training going? I take it you’re still working hard?”   
  
Zoro fell into the competitive tone that always came out around Mihawk. “Of course I am. How else am I supposed to surpass you and become the best?”   
  
“Good. I’m still waiting at the top.” Mihawk took a sip of his coffee with a smirk planted across his face, eyes sending daggers across the table like they always did.

 

Before he had even picked up his first kendo shina, Zoro knew Mihawk’s name. He’d always been a troubled kid and hanged around where trouble lurked, so it came as no surprise he had seen a few of Mihawk’s underground fights as a young teen when Mihawk visited his hometown. They were always breathtaking to watch. The fluidity of his movements and the incredible strength the man showed in every match left him wanting more. Zoro watched and studied closely until he himself wanted to get some action by competing in fights too. That’s what drove him to start learning his nationality martial arts and train his body to be better, stronger.

But he didn’t want to be like Mihawk; he wanted to be better than him.

Mihawk sensed his strong ambition too when he had defeated Zoro swiftly in their first and last fight and then offered to train him more if he was actually serious about taking him down.

  
Adrenaline pumped around Zoro’s body at the memory of it all. “Enjoy this while you can because it won’t last much longer.”   
  
Mihawk frowned. “You sound oddly confident about that. I just hope you can back all that talk up with your skills.”   
  
“It’s been 6 years, Mihawk. I’m not the same man I used to be.” Zoro looked away and scoffed.

  
Zoro felt piercing eyes cut into him. “Are you sure about that, Roronoa?”   
  
Zoro looked back at Mihawk and felt his blood pulse quicken. It had been quite some time since his last match and the fact his master was here was all too tempting. “Wanna see for yourself?”   
  
Mihawk smirked again as he took another sip of coffee. “As much as I’d love for you to show off, we didn’t come here to fight, did we?”   
  
“No, but so what?” Zoro shrugged.

  
“Perona made me promise her, or more like she forced me actually, to distance myself from work for as long as I’m here,” Mihawk admitted.

  
Zoro shook his head, smiling. “You’ve really gone softer, huh?”   
  
Mihawk looked up, piercing glaze back again. “Please. Don’t insult me. You’ll understand one day when you have children of your own.”   
  
Zoro couldn’t hold back his laugh. “Ha! Never happening, man.”   
  
“That’s what you say now.”   
  
“Yes, that’s what I say now and it’s what I’ll say 20 years from now. Nothing's gonna change.” Honestly, kids would be too much for him to handle, he can barely keep an eye out for Luffy’s shenanigans.

 

  
“You know…” Mihawk settled his coffee down on the table, “It can only take a single thing, whether that be a person, a situation or a moment, to make you rethink everything.”   
  
Zoro rolled his eyes. “Are you done? Or can I finish my coffee in peace now?”   
  
“Very well. Let’s change topics. So how come you decided to travel all the way to Toronto for a wedding?”   
  
Zoro rolled his eyes again. “Well, it’s not _any_   wedding, is it, Mihawk?”   
  
“Of course not. But we all know how much you dislike having fun, Roronoa. So I was just curious.”   


Zoro certainly didn’t miss this part of their relationship; Mihawk testing him with everything he says.

 

Zoro would always try to bite back. “If anything, I’m surprised you’re even here. I wasn’t sure if you’d be coming, to be honest.”  
  
“I had to. We both did.”   
  
“Whatever.”   
  
Mihawk sighed. “You know, you don’t have to be so emotionally constipated all the time. It’d do you well to show something more than annoyance and anger every once in a while.”   
  
“The fact that you, out of all people, are telling me that. Isn’t that ironic.” Zoro downed the rest of his coffee, starting to feel a little apprehensive at the snide comments. He walked on over to the sink and placed his cup in it to wash up later. “Anyway, it’d do you well to stay out of my business.”   
  
Mihawk’s chair shifted and Zoro felt his presence behind him. “You say you’re not the same man from 6 years ago but you haven’t changed one bit, Roronoa.”   
  
Zoro turned and gave Mihawk a cocky smirk. “Wait ‘till you see me in action.”   
  
“Looking forwa-”

 

The sound of high heels filled the kitchen then as Perona walked in, followed by her high-pitched voice. “Zoro! You’re back! I'm hoping there's a good enough reason as to why you didn't come through with my cake. Were you out with your blonde again? I didn’t hear you come in last night.”

 

Zoro winced at the comment about the cake and awkwardly scratched his head as he felt Mihawk’s eyes on him again. “Your blonde? So you really were telling the truth.”

 

Zoro sighed. This was about to become an interrogation from the both of them.

 

“I stayed at Ace’s last night.” That wasn’t a lie but if they knew ‘his blonde’ was also there then they would ask even more questions, some that really didn’t need to be asked.

 

“Okay, but have you invited your new boyfriend to the wedding?”

 

Zoro cringed. They definitely weren’t boyfriends after being on a few dates, one being a double date, and he hadn’t even asked if that was what the cook wanted. He definitely didn’t want something that didn’t mean anything though, that was something that was agreed with both parties, but he still had to ask him probably if that was the case.

 

“Boyfriend? My, my, you have changed Roronoa.” Mihawk commented.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend… not yet anyway.” Zoro saw Mihawk smile again out of the corner of his eye. Ugh. “We’re still figuring things out. But yes, I did invite him. He’s coming.”

 

Zoro didn’t have enough time to prepare himself for the hug-attack. Perona ran across the kitchen tiles and jumped into him, catching her only just. “Ugh get off me, woman.”

 

“I need to meet this man desperately. Invite him for a double date with the love of my life.”

 

Zoro pushed Perona off of him. “Ha! Listen, you wanted him to be at the wedding so let’s just leave it as that.”

 

Perona went into a full-on strop. “Why not?! I need to know all of my guests!”

 

“Then why invite him if you don’t know him?”

 

“Because you deserve a chance at love, idiot!”

 

Love? That wouldn’t be happening anytime soon. He just wanted the cook to admit that he liked him because it was so fucking obvious now.

 

“I don’t know that much about him yet and neither do you! Why are you certain I’m gonna fall in love with him?” Zoro looked down, feeling a little sad but masking it well enough.  “I’ve never been in love before anyway so it probably won’t happen.”

 

“So invite him on a double date and then we will get to know him!”

 

Zoro placed his head in his hands. “Ugh, you’re being so stubborn.”

 

“Welcome to the family Zoro, we all are.” Perona scoffed.

 

Zoro ignored the look Mihawk was giving him and stormed out of the room. He didn’t want to have this kind of conversation right now, especially after being left hanging last night. “I’m gonna take a fucking nap and nobody's stopping me.”

 

He climbed the stairs two at a time, also ignoring Perona’s comment on how she’ll just have to hunt down his blonde himself and ask him on a date that way. Zoro shook his head, undoubtedly knowing the cook wouldn’t say no to ‘such a lovely lady’.

 

Zoro got to his room and slammed the door, anger swirling within him. He wasn’t sure why Perona’s words had affected him that much, but he threw himself onto his bed and let the constant urge to take a nap to come over him and let him calm himself down.

 

***

 

Sanji sat at a bar, staring at the second glass of Armagnac in his hand.

He had downed the first one a little too quickly, a result of the frustration that had been building up all day after having to deal with the aftermath of his ‘inexplicable behavior’ at the cooking competition.

The judges had seen Sanji leave the building with the already binned leftovers and were outraged at him stealing ‘their food’.

 

_Fucking dickheads._

 

It wasn’t theirs when they had thrown it away, leaving it unwanted. They didn’t even listen to his reasoning about how much food is wasted every day by ignorant chefs that don’t give a damn about the people that can’t afford their food. They just shook their heads and held out their hand, expecting the trophy back.

 

They can shove their precious, fucking trophy up their asses. Sanji didn’t care about that.

 

What he did care about was the fact the old man was right. Again.

 

He sighed and brought the Armagnac back up to his nose, breathing in the distinguished aroma of it.

 

Luckily for him, the ignorant bastards didn’t seem to even want the food anymore, despite all the effort they went through to bring Sanji back in and disqualify him. If they had asked for it though, they wouldn’t have been able to get it back. He had given the dishes he made to a homeless shelter near his hotel and had left nothing to waste. The people volunteering there had been over the moon and Sanji felt a little bit more accomplished than he did in the cooking competition. He thought back to Ace and Marco’s reaction when telling them yesterday and how shocked they both were, but honestly, it was nothing out of the ordinary. He’d fed countless customers that couldn’t afford to pay for the Baratie’s price and remembered every single one of their reactions. Zeff had never scolded him once for it despite knowing exactly what he was up to, so he figured he had been doing something right.

 

He took another long sip of his favorite brandy and let the alcohol flood his body, starting to feel the effect of it already. His frustration resided and relaxation kicked in, taking control. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, not letting him work himself up by having to tell the old man what had happened now. If he made the text short and snappy enough, Zeff would probably get the idea that he was pissed off and didn’t want to be ridiculed for it.

 

“ Been disqualified. Stole the binned leftovers and gave them out to the hungry.” 

 

He figured that was enough to make the old man laugh at him, but the word ‘hungry’ would carry enough weight to show he didn’t regret his decision.

 

After he had handed in his trophy, Sanji had walked around Toronto for a few hours, trying to push down his emotions. When that hadn’t worked, he had stumbled into the closest, nearby bar and resorted to the next best solution: alcohol. He was glad he had done because honestly, what could have been better than a few glasses of Armagnac.

 

_Probably some action in bed._

 

He sighed again. He really wanted to shoot the voice in his brain to shut it the fuck up.

 

Sanji downed the rest of his drink, feeling less annoyed that he wasn’t allowing it to sit in his mouth and appreciated the burn on the back of his throat. He got up from his stool and went outside to have a cigarette– his cravings always picked up when drinking.

 

There was a guy already standing outside who he nodded to. He lit up his cigarette and inhaled the nicotine he always craved. He closed his eyes, his body was extremely relaxed now.

 

“Hey, mind if I borrow your light?”

 

Sanji looked over to the guy and gave him a once over. He was decently built with some scruffy facial hair, wearing a denim jacket with an intricately detailed dragon on the back, a low-cut, dark green top, and washed-out skinny jeans with black shoes. He felt like he recognized him but shook that idea quickly out of his head.

 

He walked on over and handed his lighter to him.

 

“Thanks, man.” The man lit his cigarette and inhaled, giving the lighter back to Sanji. They stood there for a couple of minutes, basking in the silence like any other pair of smokers would.

 

The guy started talking after a few minutes, snapping Sanji out of his daze. “Hey, are you Sanji Black by any chance?”

 

_Maybe I did know him…_

 

 _“_ Yeah, Have we met?”

 

“Only briefly.” The man smiled widely and Sanji instantly remembered him. “You gave me some food at your restaurant when I hadn’t been able to eat for days. I’m still so extremely grateful for your generosity back then.”

It had been one of his first shifts at the Baratie and the man had stumbled in, struggling to keep himself together from starvation. Sanji had ignored Patty’s complaints about giving food away for free and whipped the starving man up a simple, yet nutritious meal. The face the man was pulling now was the one he pulled all those years ago back then.

 

Sanji never forgot the face of those he had fed, which made sense as to why he’d immediately recognized him even though he didn’t know why.

 

“Gin, right?”

 

The man nodded.

 

“This is crazy! Ha.” Sanji smiled at the man, remembering what a friendly guy he had been. “Hey, care to join me or a drink after we’ve finished here? Tell me what you’re doing with your life!”

 

Gin laughed at Sanji’s enthusiasm, he probably assumed he was drunk, which was where he was going anyway.

 

“It would be my pleasure.”

 

They both finished there smoke somewhat hastily with the promise of a catch-up playing on their minds. Gin lead them back in and grabbed two stools at the edge of the bar and went to order Sanji a drink. Sanji said no at first but the man insisted, so he ordered the same drink again.

 

_God, I need to slow down…_

 

Gin ordered himself a beer and they clinked their glasses together when they arrived.  
  
Sanji made sure to sip his drink this time, rather than downing it in one. “So? What’s been going on with you since that day?”   
  
“Not much, really. Although I’m not gonna lie. It hasn’t been easy to get where I am right now.” Gin shrugged. Sanji’s eyes drifted slightly to the man’s shoulders as he did so. He couldn't help noticing how impressively sculptured they were.   
  
“Which is where exactly, if you don’t mind me asking?”   
  
“Not at all! Let’s just say that when you’re homeless, it can be a bit of a challenge to get back on your feet.” Gin took a long sip of his drink, and Sanji watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed the liquid. He couldn't look away for some reason.   
Sanji shook his head to get out of his weird trance and paid close attention to what Gin had just said. “Oh shit. I’m so sorry. How long have you been out in the streets for?”   
  
“Well, I’m no longer homeless so don’t worry about it, haha!” Gin smiled and Sanji felt the alcohol kicking in now. “It happened maybe a month or two after we met at the restaurant? Job wasn’t paying enough. Couldn’t find a second job. Already owed two months worth of rent to my landlord. Barely had any money to feed me at all. So to say the least, things were rough.”   
  
“Sounds like it. Wow. I’m really sorry, Gin.”   
  
Gin leaned in closer to Sanji and hushed him. “Hey, stop apologizing. It’s not your fault! In fact, I’m still very thankful for your kindness and generosity that day. Thought I wasn’t gonna make it through back then.”   
  
“If I had known, I would have tried to help in any way? Fuck, I would have given you some cash as well.” Sanji huffed. The anger from being disqualified over stealing some discarded leftovers was coming back in full blazes, making Sanji’s head spin a little with the added effect of the alcohol.   
  
“Hey! Relax. I told you. It’s okay now. And even back then, I wasn’t expecting you to do anything. It wasn’t your responsibility. You didn’t even know me.” Gin laughed it off but Sanji didn't feel any better.   
  
“Yeah, but being on the verge of losing everything isn’t great. Man, I really wish I could have lent you a hand.” Sanji took another sip of his drink to calm himself down, but it seemed to be doing the opposite effect.   
  
He felt a hand brush against his shoulder and turned to see Gin leaning closer again, realizing it was his hand resting there. Normally he didn't appreciate sudden physical contact but being in his current state of mind changed everything. “As I said, I’m at a much better place now. It’s okay, really.”   
  
Sanji frowned. “Are you sure?”   
  
“Yes! Haha. Otherwise, what would I be doing in such an expensive ass city drinking with a nice soul like yourself?” Gin winked at Sanji and he felt his face immediately heat up. Alcohol was never a good idea.   
  
“That’s actually a rare coincidence.”   
  
“Well, it seems the world works in mysterious ways.” Gin smiled widely again.   
  
“Guess so…” Sanji couldn’t believe how friendly Gin turned out to be, he wished they had met again sooner. “Anyway, despite everything, I’m glad to hear you’re doing much better now.”   
  
“Definitely! Got a job that pays me enough to keep a roof over my head and food on the table. That’s all I really need.”   
  
“Good! You deserve it.”

 

They both took sips of their respective drinks and lapsed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Sanji felt his body swaying a little and wondered if he would be able to call Ace and Marco to pick him up later. He certainly wouldn't be able to get back home by himself after a few more drinks.  
  
“We haven't discussed your life yet. What are you up to? Did the talented Sanji Black end up moving to Canada and opening up a restaurant here?”

Sanji felt a little hot under the collar as Gin nudged his elbow into his arm. “Ha! I fucking wish, man. But no, I actually came here for a cooking competition.”  
  
“Oh, that sounds exciting?!”   
  
Sanji nodded but sighed. “It was, I guess.”   
  
“Hey, why the sudden long face?”   
  
“It’s a bit of a long story, actually...” Sanji scoffed.   
  
He felt Gin's hand rest on his shoulder again, a stronger grip than last time. “I’ve got time.”   
  
“I really don’t wanna bore you with my life, though.”   
  
“I said I’ve got time. Come on. Spill.” Sanji looked up into Gin’s eyes and could only see kindness. He really wasn’t appreciating this man enough. It would be nice to confide in someone that would understand his frustration. Gin had been starving for days before collapsing into the Baratie’s front door, so he would know how precious food was.   
  
Sanji cleared his throat. “Well, I-”

  
“Hold up. Actually, I need to go to the restroom real quick. Do you mind?”   
  
“Not at all. Take your time!”   
  
Gin got up and walked on over to the restroom at the back of the bar. It took a while for Sanji to realize he was checking him out from behind. He quickly snapped out of his trance and got out his phone, checking to see the time.

 

It had only just turned 9 pm.

 

His increasing drunken state made him chuckle in spite of himself. He definitely wasn’t going to manage to get home. He sighed, hating how he was going to ask for a lift home from one of his friends. Ace had mentioned his shift that day was a long one, over 12 hours at least. He had also told him that Marco would be back late after his weekly client so Sanji opened up his contacts and brought up Marco’s profile in order to message him.

 

***

 

Zoro woke up from his nap to the sound of his phone buzzing. He unlocked his phone and squinted at the screen, not quite ready for its brightness. He was hardly surprised to see that he had napped for the majority of the day; it was an easy feat for him. What he was surprised about though was the message he had received.  
  
Curly:  hey! would you mind picking me up before you head home after work? 

  
_Work? Why is he asking that?_

  
Marimo: **Cook?** ****  
  
Curly:  what    
  
Curly:  oh shit i didn’t realize    
  
Marimo: **Are you okay?** ****  
****  
Curly: yess mosshead jfc i was meant to text marco    
  
Marimo: **I’m not Marco, though?**   
  
Curly:  don’t you think i know that??    
  
Marimo: **Wow what’s with the attitude shitty cook**

 ****  
Curly: i wanted to text  marco and ended up texting u instead   
  
Marimo: **Is that so bad?** ****  
**  
** Curly:  yes it is when i need a ride home because i’m drunk 

 

Ah. Everything started to make sense; the love-cook was drunk-texting him.

  
  
Marimo: **lol**  
  
Curly: ????  
  
Marimo: **How many drinks have you had?**   
  
Curly:  can’t remember but what does it matter??  
  
Marimo: **I bet you only had like two drinks. That’s how much of a fucking lightweight you probably are.** **  
**   
Curly:  what the duck  
  
Curly: DUCK  
  
Curly: I MEANT FUCK fucking autocorrect   
  
Marimo: **Jeez. You’re a fucking mess right now, aren’t you.** **  
**   
Curly:  bye asshole  
  
Marimo: **Want me to pick you up?** **  
**   
Curly:  what why  
  
Marimo: **Because you need a ride?**  
  
Curly:  you don’t have a car tho  
  
Marimo: **Perona is home and she’d let me use it if I needed it.** **  
**   
Curly:  no wtf   
  
Marimo: **How are you gonna get home then, dartbrows?** **  
**   
Curly:  i’ll call marco it’s that simple  
  
Marimo: **Stop being fucking stubborn. I’ll be there in 30.** **  
**   
Marimo: **Wait... Where exactly are you again?**  
  
Curly:  idek hold on

 

  
Zoro started getting changed into cleaner clothes as he waited to hear where the cook was.

  
  
Curly: Duke of Richmond    
  
Marimo: **Okay........** ****  
  
Curly:  you don’t even know where that is do you? shit 

  
Marimo: **Shut the fuck up. I’ll ask Perona and I’ll be there soon. Stop drinking.** ****  
****  
Curly: fuck you ****  
**  
** Marimo: **You wish ;)**

 

Zoro smiled at his last message and pocketed his phone and swiftly left his room. He ran down the stairs a little too quickly, bumping into Perona’s fiancée at the bottom. She had a plate in her hand and he couldn’t slow down fast enough and knocked it out of her hand. He reached out to grab it as it fell but hopelessly missed it and watched it fall. He closed his eyes, anticipating to hear the smash of ceramic against the wooden flooring, but it didn’t come.

Confused, he looked down and saw it was fine. It was then he realized the plate wasn’t ceramic, but a paper one.

He looked back up at Perona’s fiancée, bewildered at what just happened.

 

“Er, sorry..” He internally cursed himself for still not knowing her name and scratched his head in the sudden awkward tension. “Do you, er, know where Perona is?”

 

“Kitchen.”

 

“Thanks.” Zoro raised his eyebrows as soon as he had his back turned to her, perplexed as to why she wasn’t using a normal plate.

 

He was just about to enter the kitchen when he managed to bump into Perona as well.

 

“What do you want, Zoro?”

 

“How did you know I wanted something?”

 

“Because I heard you run down the stairs.” Perona rolled her eyes, but then a devilish smile spread across her face. “Going to save your damsel in distress?”

 

Zoro looked away and mumbled: “Something like that.”

 

Perona went over to grab her car keys from her purse and threw them in his direction. “Go get him, tiger.”

 

“Please, for the love of god, don’t say that ever again.”

 

“I thought you didn’t believe in god?”

 

Zoro ignored that comment and slammed the door on his way out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another chapter upload soon, but then we will go on another break with this as we have a Christmas series coming! We also uploaded two one-shots for Halloween if you haven't read it already, and that is another series we will keep going back to, however, it isn't our main priority.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for the support!!


	25. Chapter 25

As soon as Gin got back, he suggested moving to the back of the bar where he saw that a booth had become available. Appreciating the kind gesture, Sanji agreed and moved on over and they both shared a seat. He was feeling a little bit soberer, but that feeling wasn't going to stay long as Gin ordered some more drinks at the bar and brought them to the booth. Sanji sighed, playing Zoro’s texts over his head. The marimo had said it would take 30 minutes but he couldn't trust his sense of direction, so in theory, it could take him over an hour. He couldn't let Gin waste his money on a drink he had already bought him so accepted his kind offer. He'd sober up by the time it would take Zoro to get here.

 

“So, what happened with the competition?”

 

Sanji took a long sip of his drink before delving into what had happened in the past 36 hours. He went into depth with what went on in the competition before telling Gin about the organizers seeing him throw out the leftover ingredients. Gin was extremely empathetic and understood why Sanji was so furious at what they did–he laughed when he heard what Sanji did next and commented on how he didn't expect anything less from an amazing guy. Sanji felt the alcohol taking its effect once again and he felt his face flush at Gin's comment.

 

“So what happened after that?” 

 

“They called and asked me if I could meet with them. So I did. And they disqualified me and took the trophy back.” Sanji sighed.

 

Gin leaned in closer out of shock with the smell of beer rubbing off on Sanji. “Are you serious?” 

 

Sanji nodded as he took another sip of his drink. 

 

Gin scratched his head in disbelief. “Wow. What the fuck.”

 

“I know.”

 

“And what about the food? Did they say anything about it?”

 

Sanji chucked under his breath. “What do you think? Of course, they fucking didn’t! The leftovers were always meant to go in the trash.”

 

“Yeah but if that was the case then why get pissed at you over it? So what if you took those leftovers and donated them?”

 

Sanji shrugged. “Because they don’t know what it’s like to starve to the point where you genuinely feel like you’re not gonna live to see another day.”

 

Gin looked down thoughtfully into his drink and Sanji felt a tug on his heart. “Very few know that feeling.”

 

“Funny thing is, people don’t even need to go through shitty stuff to want to somehow help those who have, you know. You just have to be fucking understanding of the situation and try to imagine yourself in their shoes! Is that so hard?” Sanji could tell he was in the danger zone of his limit with alcohol by his ranting, but it felt incredible to get it off his chest and have someone listening that understood his desperation.

“They fucking do it all the time! People have no trouble imagining themselves as a successful business owner, as someone making six figures a year, wearing new shoes, wearing designer clothes... But why is it so hard to put yourself in the shoes of those who are less fortunate?”   


 

Sanji felt Gin’s hand rest on his shoulder again. He looked at it from the corner of his eye, unsure whether he appreciated it there but knew Gin was just being supportive. “I don’t know, Sanji. The world is fucked up, man.”

 

“It just sickens me. And the way that nobody seems to care. The fact that these people don’t realize that all their money, their possessions, and power could be gone any second and they could be left with nothing. They could very well become that person they’re refusing to help that’s in a shelter with an empty stomach right now.” Sanji leaned back into the seat and closed his eyes. He couldn't fathom capitalism.

 

“I hear you.” 

 

“It’s insane, man.” Sanji slurred. He shook his head a little as if that would decrease the effect of all the alcohol.

 

“I know. I see it every day.” 

 

“I want to see more people doing something to change the way things are right now. This is unacceptable.” 

 

Gin lent over Sanji slightly, grabbing their discarded drinks from the table and handed it to him. He took a sip of his own, contemplation on his face. “Have you ever thought about opening up your own restaurant?” 

 

Sanji blinked. “What?”

 

Gin nodded to the glass in Sanji’s hand, as if suggesting to drink up. He obliged. “I asked if you’ve ever thought about opening your own restaurant? Maybe a place where everyone is welcome, regardless of their social economic status. If you can pay then that’s okay. But if you can’t, that’s also okay.” 

 

Sanji rolled the idea over in his head. He was certainly capable of doing so and he could accept any customer he wanted. It wouldn’t matter who would enter, just that they’d leave full afterward.

 

“I mean, I always knew that if I ever got to open my own restaurant, I’d wanna do something to change the way we perceive those who are homeless, those with a disability, those with a dark past...”

 

Gin smirked. “So every group society deems as not worthy of a second chance or not capable of meeting their standards?” 

 

Sanji couldn't help but smirk back. “Pretty much, yeah.”

 

“You’re incredible, Sanji.” Gin shocked him a little by resting his hand on Sanji's own. He then realized just how close Gin was to him. He had been leaning in closer and closer ever since Sanji had started rambling but it felt like the atmosphere had just shifted. The smell of beer engulfed him and everything else felt too far away. 

 

He smiled wider than he was supposed to, laughing awkwardly. “Being a decent human being isn’t worthy of praise, Gin.”

 

The hand resting on his started to move, stroking him what he assumed was meant to be reassuringly but it honestly didn't feel like it. “Stop. I mean it. I’ve never met anyone with such a kind heart. Not only that but you listen and you understand.” Gin brought Sanji’s hand into his own lap, alarm bells not ringing hard enough in his head to realize what the dark-haired man was getting at. “And you  _ care _ .”

 

Sanji pulled his hand away quite abruptly, noticing a disappointment look from Gin. He laughed awkwardly again and took a sip of his drink to relieve some of the tension. “Man, that alcohol got to you, didn’t it?” 

 

Gin’s gaze was overwhelming. Sanji saw his eyes flicker down his face slightly as he licked his lips. “I’m not drunk."

 

_ Yes but I am. _   


  
“Anyway, I- I’m sorry I snapped and went on that rant. I’m not even angry anymore. They can keep their fucking trophy for all I care.” Sanji stuttered as he changed the subject, but he was relieved when Gin followed suit, leaning further away from him.

 

“Good! And you shouldn’t. You don’t need a trophy to know you’re the best chef around."

 

Sanji laughed the compliment off. “But in all seriousness, I don’t regret this experience or even flying out here for it, to be honest.”

 

_ Stop talking. Stop talking. _

  
  
“Why is that?”

 

Memories of the past few days filled his head; the flight, the food, the shopping, the  _ kiss. _

 

His old friends.

 

_ The other kiss.  _

 

They all had something in common. A man who had managed to infiltrate his mind ever since he first responded to his dumb chat-up lines. A very attractive man that had grabbed his attention faster than any female had in the past, even though Sanji really wanted to deny it.

  
Sanji softly smiled at Gin. “I haven’t had this much fun or time to myself in a long while. I feel like certain things are meant to happen in this life and this trip was one of them.”

 

Gin raised his eyebrows. “Damn, Sanji.”

 

“Shit. Was that too much?” Sanji covered his mouth with his hands, giggling like a little girl. There wasn't going to be a recovery of his sobriety anymore “I’m sorry. I bored you enough with my speech. I don’t wanna do it again with cheesy ass thoughts.” He brushed his hand in mid-air as if he was brushing away his thoughts. Gin reached out and grabbed his hand, holding it more securely than the last time. He brought it to his chest as Sanji sat there dumbfounded. He had no idea what the man was trying to do.

 

“No, no, I get it... I might just feel the same way, actually...”

 

“What do you m-”

 

Gin leaned into him again, more dominant than last time. Sanji just sat there, dumbfounded, as he watched the dark-haired man close his eyes and pucker his lips slowly towards his own.   
  


“Hey, cook.” 

 

***

 

Zoro had been able to find the place easily enough thanks to Perona’s directions. He had done everything she had told him  _ not  _ to do without realizing, yet it had worked out miraculously. It might have been what the witch had intended, but he was glad nonetheless. 

Zoro strolled into the bar, sighing a little at the aroma of cheap beer and wine flooding his nostrils, making him feel instantly relaxed. He wished he could stop for a few glasses, but he had a blonde to take home.

He strolled through the drunken mass, looking out for the cook's soft hair or curly eyebrows. It was a little crowded for so early in the night, probably because all the good bars don't open until midnight. It only took him a few more minutes scouting before his eyes landed on his prize.

 

With another man inches away from his face.

 

Zoro stormed over there and made himself known. 

 

Sanji was most definitely drunk with his inability to focus his eyes steadily on him. “Marimo, what the fuck are you doing here?!” 

 

“Your drunk-self asked me for a ride home?” Zoro rolled his eyes, not even wanting to look at the other man sitting next to the cook. He didn’t want this to become difficult. “Don’t tell me you forgot, curly.”

 

“I didn’t but... What the fuck. How did you get here so fast?”

 

“I told you I was gonna be here in 30, didn’t I?”

 

“Yeah but it’s you!!!” Sanji gestured. 

 

“Oi! What’s that supposed to mean, shitty cook?!”

 

“Sanji, did he just call you ‘shitty cook‘?”

 

Zoro finally perked his eyes towards the other man and took him in. He looked scruffy, more so than Zoro ever did, which made himself feel a little bit better. 

Not that it even mattered.

 

“And who are you?”

 

“Zoro meet Gin. A friend of mine from years back.” The cook hiccuped.

 

“Cool. So, are you ready to go or what?” Zoro deadpanned.

 

“If you needed a ride home, you could have asked me, Sanj.” Gin interrupted. 

 

Zoro scrunched his nose in disgust. “‘Sanj’?”

 

Sanji gave him a look as if he was telling him off, which he didn’t deserve; he was the soberest one there.

The cook turned back and rested a hand on the dark-haired man’s chest. “I didn’t wanna bother you, Gin. That’s okay! I ended up texting my friend but then realized after I had mistakenly texted this mosshead and he’s here now, so...”

 

Gin’s eyes moved to where the cook had rested his hand. He could not be any more obvious. “Are you sure? I honestly don’t mind!”

 

“I came to pick him up so really it’s okay, dude.” Zoro commented.

 

“Was I talking to you, mosshead?” Gin argued back and it took Sanji’s drunk, yet surprisingly still very strong self to hold Zoro back from lashing out on him.

 

“His name is Zoro, Gin. And yes, I’m good. Thank you again for offering.” The cook gave a lopsided smile, but it didn't make matters any better.

 

“Okay…Well, before you leave, do you think we could exchange numbers? I don’t wanna lose contact again.”

 

Zoro laughed. This had to be one, big, fat joke.

 

“Marimo, please.”

 

“What? I’m not even doing anything!” Zoro gestured towards the cook's so-called friend. “But you do know this guy’s got the hots for you, right?”

 

Sanji giggled at him, which pissed of Zoro even more.   
  
The cook shook his head in ignorance. “Gin, I’m so sorry. We’ll just leave now. Thanks again for tonight.” 

 

“Wait!” Gin grabbed the cook's arm and Zoro clenched his fists, ready to strike if he needed to. “He’s not wrong, Sanj. I liked you back when we first met all those years ago… and tonight just kind of reinforced those feelings.”

 

The cook stood there in shock. He stumbled slightly from where he stood and Zoro grabbed his other arm, steadying him. 

 

Zoro gritted teeth and whispered into the cook's ear: “See? I fucking told you!”

 

Sanji chuckled again, knitting his eyebrows together. He yanked his arm away from Gin's grasp. “I'm not- er… I'm not-”

 

“Not what? Gay? Come on Sanj, we were really hitting it off just now before this green-haired freak interrupted.” 

 

“Dude, he’s not interested. He’s not gonna keep talking to you.” Zoro snarled.

 

“Like you have the right to tell me who I can or can’t talk to, bastard.” The cook whipped his head around. It was incredible how he was bumping heads with him still, even when he was heavily under the influence of alcohol.

 

“Come on, Sanj. What are you even doing with someone like him?” Zoro clenched his entire body, adrenaline firing up, bursting to be set free. The bastard just wouldn't shut the fuck up.

 

Sanji stumbled back, trying to get away from his ‘friend’ and leaned himself a little into Zoro’s chest. “Gin, I honestly thank you again for tonight but I have to leave. Now.”

 

“But San-”

  
The cook held up his hand in the air, shushing the man. “Gin, please. I’m sorry if I said anything that gave you the wrong impression. Honestly, I have no fucking idea if I’m bi or gay or whatever but the only thing I know right now is that I’m unfortunately into this moss-for-brains over here so arguing isn’t gonna get us anywhere. Again, thank you and hope you have a good night.”

The dark-haired man looked down, obviously disappointed. Zoro wanted to say something but the cook interrupted him before he could. “Shut the fuck up and let's go.” 

 

Zoro grabbed the cook’s hand and pulled him through the mass of bodies surrounding the exit. He felt the man falter behind him slightly and he was relieved he had come. He didn’t trust that Gin; who knew what would have happened if he had stayed at home.

 

Zoro struggled to pull Sanji out of the bar, but once the cold air hit the cook, he seemed to gain more control over his limbs. That being said, the blonde still had his arm around his waist, clinging firmly on for support that he wasn't sure he needed anymore.

 

“This way, curly.”

 

“Should I be trusting your moss brain?” Sanji laughed.

 

“Isn't that why I'm here, cook?” Zoro smirked at Sanji. It seemed Gin had been forgotten already.

 

Sanji didn't say anything after that but Zoro had a feeling it was because his brain was struggling to compute a sentence. They carried on walking in silence until they reached where he had parked the car, the cook still pressing into his own body. Damn, he hoped the man will remember this so he can get a reward from him in return. He's never done anything like this before. Sure he's picked up his friends drunk when needed, but this was different.

 

When they got to Perona's car, Zoro made sure the cook was strapped into his seat before getting into the car himself. He sighed, hating how good the cook looked when drunk but knew he would never ever take advantage of that. He wasn't a dick, no matter what the cook thought. Still, he could admire from afar at least.

Although, seeing him with that Gin really tested his boundaries. He was still having to clench his fist at what it was like seeing another man so close to him. They weren't even together, so why had he gotten so predatorial? 

 

Zoro gritted his teeth and climbed in the car, sighing again as he did so.

 

“What's up with you, mossy?” Sanji laughed at the the end when saying his nickname.

 

“You're a real tease you know that? Shit, Ace was right about you when you're drunk.”

 

Something changed in Sanji then. He licked his lips slowly and spoke in a low, sultry voice: “Oh really? Am I  _ irresistible  _ to you?” 

 

Zoro tried not to react as that voice went straight to his dick.

 

_ He's drunk. He has no fucking clue what he's doing. _

 

Sanji continued using that same voice though. “Are we going back to yours, Zoro? I think I'd like that.” 

 

“No, I'm taking you home, idiot. I'm not gonna take advantage of someone that doesn’t even know what they're doing.”

 

“But you never know when I'm going to offer myself up again.”

 

Zoro looked across to see Sanji sitting so provocatively it was painful. Eyes half-lidded, the cook had open his legs as far as he could get them in Perona's small car and was trailing his hand seductively down his suit jacket, unclasping the buttons. 

 

Zoro immediately grabbed the cook's hand to stop him. “You don't know what you're doing.”

 

Sanji yanked his hand out of grip, shocking the man. “I know what I'm fucking doing, marimo. Now who's acting like a virgin.”

 

Zoro shook his head and smiled in disbelief. There was no way Sanji would be okay with this sober.

 

“Sorry dartbrows, but I'm taking you home.”

 

“But it's  _ later _ .”

 

Zoro looked over once more and saw the passion burning deep in the blonde's eyes. He was looking at him as if he was undressing him right there and then. It was a look that went straight to Zoro's cock, making it sensationally hard. 

Maybe he did know what he was doing.

 

Suddenly, Sanji climbed over the center console– _ shit he's flexible– _ and sat himself down on Zoro's lap. His heart rate elevated as Sanji lightly trailed his hand down his chest, tugging his t-shirt up slightly to get better access to his pants. His breath became shallow as the cook's elegant hands pressed into the all-too-tight material, sending euphoric sensations through his entire body. The blonde saw this reaction and pressed himself closely to Zoro, chest to chest. He moved teasingly close, planting a light peck on his lips, then bite down on his bottom lip and tugged at it as he pulled away.

 

Zoro couldn't control himself. He immediately grabbed the cook's neck and pulled him back into his body, embracing him, and crashed their lips together, with the sweet taste of alcohol on his soft lips making him all the more tantalizing. Both men struggled to keep their cool, desperation overpowering them. They kissed, hungrily, messily, and as if there wasn't enough time in the world. The car grew hot as heavy, lustful breaths escaped from the men's mouths along with their moans. Zoro felt drunk on the cook's kisses, heavy breaths, and murmurs, unable to get enough of any of it. He shoved the cook's jacket off of his shoulders and pulled away from the blonde's irresistible lips and yanked his tie with his teeth, loosening it around his neck, receiving a stifled moan in return. He pulled the cook's head back down, biting harshly on his lips and oozing a little blood. He ran his tongue over the thin cut, appreciating the shudder that ran through the blonde as he did so. Sanji flicked his tongue inside Zoro's mouth like he had done only the night before, groaning as he did so, displaying his appreciation for dominance Zoro was showing. He thrust himself into the cook, groaning himself at the filthy curses that sputtered out of him and thanked whoever he needed to when Sanji started to murmur in French as he ran his hand through the cook’s blonde locks, gripping tightly. The cook retaliated, grabbing a fistful of his green hair and yanking hard, exposing Zoro's neck. Sanji moved his mouth away from Zoro's and trailed his tongue roughly along Zoro’s jaw with his oh-so sinful mouth, biting, tasting- testing his extremely low patience, causing his dick to throb.

 

_ Shit. _

 

Sanji painfully peeled his mouth away from his skin but did it hastily so he could haul Zoro’s t-shirt over his head. 

 

“Holy shit Zoro!”

 

Zoro opened his eyes and saw terror riddled on the cook's face. Confused, he looked at where the cook was staring.

 

Ah. 

 

His scar.

 

Zoro was immediately brought back to reality. He swore under his breath and lent his head back into the driver's headrest. He hoped the cook wouldn't be too mad at him when he remembers this all later.

 

“Yeah, I er… I got this by challenging Mihawk. The first time I met him. Stupid, huh?”

 

Sanji sat there, bewildered and breathing heavily. He made eye contact with him but quickly looked back down at Zoro’s constant reminder of his arrogance. He watched the blonde as he slowly moved his hand towards the scar and lightly traced over the messy stitching. It had always been a sensitive spot for him, yet it felt even more so under the touch of the cook’s gifted hands. 

 

“You’re truly something else, marimo.”

 

Zoro chuckled softly. He could get used to drunk Sanji praising him and flirting with him whenever- but he much preferred the struggle and fight sober Sanji put up against him. He most certainly didn’t want their first time in Perona’s car.

He picked up his shirt from where Sanji had discarded it onto the other seat and pulled it over his head. 

“Come on cook, I need to take you home.”

 

The cook, this time, obliged, climbing off of Zoro’s still hard dick, for the second time that week. It took a lot for the green-haired man to not sure his utter disappointment.

 

Whoever coined the phrase ‘third time’s a charm’ better be fucking right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this will be going on hiatus again but we are going to make sure the break is worth it for our Christmas fic!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, an update! Thank you all so so much for being so patient and understanding! Hope you enjoy!

Marimo: **pls kill me**

 

Curly:  My entire life has been leading up to this moment. It would be my honor to do so, mosshead. 

 

Curly: What's brought this on anyway? 

 

Marimo: **P** **erona**

 

Curly:  Ha! As if a woman could make you want to kill yourself?! 

 

Marimo: **It's true, shit-cook. I can't take this torture any longer. I fucking hate weddings. Who seriously pays attention to how the napkins are fucking folded?!?!**

 

Curly:  Everyone?? Dude it's the first thing people notice… 

 

Marimo: **Don't try to fuck with me, cook.** **I know that's utter bullshit.**

 

Curly:  It is! Also, I thought you did want me to fuck with you? 

 

Marimo: **Someone is feeling brave today… I see the hangover has finally cleared.**

 

Curly:  IT'S A JOKE MOSSHEAD 

 

Curly: Fuck off it was 3 days ago now

 

Marimo: **Oh so you just learned how to count. Next it'll be times tables!**

 

Curly:  You really are asking for a fight, shit-for-brains... What did you even want in the first place... 

 

Marimo: **to piss you off, obviously. And to see if you were in fact alive.**

 

Curly:  I'M FINE. 

 

Curly:  And you have to make fan napkins if you wanna impress the guests. I'm sure a moron like you can do that. 

 

Marimo: **Sorry what now?**

 

Curly:  Clearly you've never worked in a restaurant…. 

 

Marimo: **Fuck no**

 

Curly:  Exactly my point, idiot! Just look up on YouTube how to make fan napkins. 

 

Marimo: **can I not just get you to do it?**

 

Curly:  Fuck no! If Perona asked me I'd be happy to, but because it's you trying to get out of a request of the lovely woman, I lay a finger on them. 

 

Marimo: **Oh so I just need to get her to ask you? Sweet!**

 

Curly:  Don't even try it, mossy. Just Google it like a normal human being. 

 

Marimo: **A normal human being would just fold them into a triangle and leave it like that, but noooo, she has to have it three dimensional!**

 

Curly:  Your complaints are distracting me, marimo. Honestly, it's not that hard. 

 

Marimo: **Distracting you from what? Thinking about my dick?**

 

Curly:  I am 0.5 seconds away from blocking your ass. 

 

Marimo: **Hmm idk if you wanna do that, cook. You were pretty happy for me to give it to you 3 nights ago.**

 

Curly:  UGH. Please don't remind me of my drunken mistake. 

 

Marimo: **Ha! You loved every minute of it! Your dick made that very clear to me that night.**

 

Curly:  I was fucking drunk. Had you been anyone else, my dick would have probably acted the same way. You’re not special, marimo. 

 

Marimo: **Oh yeah? Should I have let your friend have his way with you then?**

 

Curly:  As if I’d let anyone take advantage of me, bastard. 

 

Marimo: **So you admit that you let me have my way with you because you wanted it too?**

 

Curly:  Anyway... 

 

Curly:  Shouldn’t you be learning how to fold napkins instead of interrogating me? 

 

Marimo: **I’ll get back to that as soon as you answer my question, cook.**

 

Curly:  I don’t wanna be the reason why Perona gets mad at you as soon as she comes to check up on what you’ve been doing this whole time... 

 

Marimo: **Do you think I care?**

 

Curly:  You’re impossible. 

 

Marimo: **Answer the damn question.**

 

Curly:  You already know the answer so why bother asking. 

 

Marimo: **Because I like hearing you say how much you like me.**

 

Curly:  That’s a reach, mosshead. 

 

Marimo: **You know who’d agree with me?**

 

Curly:  Who? 

 

Marimo: **Your dick.**

 

Curly:  Can we PLEASE stop talking about my dick? Jesus fucking Christ. 

 

Marimo: **Getting too sexual for you, cook?**

 

Curly:  Fuck off. I’m gonna go be productive with my time instead of wasting any more on an algae-head like yourself. You should do the same and get to folding. 

 

Marimo: **Whatever, cook. Can’t wait to see your face when you see these damn napkins. You’ll be fucking impressed.**

 

Curly:  Sure... 

 

Marimo: **;)**

 

 

***

 

  
  
2nd Blondie:  Do you think I’m making a mistake? 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_No._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  You don’t even know what I’m talking about. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Except I do._ **

 

2nd Blondie: U g h. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Hey, what’s wrong? You know I’m here for you, Sanj. :(_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  It’s just this wedding... 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_What about it?_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  I don’t know... Maybe I shouldn’t go... 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Are you fucking kidding me? Did you just forget about how you literally changed flights and agreed to stay longer so you could attend ~this~ wedding with the man of your dreams?_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  What the fuck. When the hell did I say he was the man of my dreams?! 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Isn’t he.........._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  That’s beside the point. Jfc. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_I’m not hearing a no from you..._ **

 

2nd Blondie: ANYWAY 

 

2nd Blondie:  I don’t know... It’s just that meeting all these new people... Just thinking about it is making me so anxious... 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Sanji Black feeling anxious over meeting new people? That’s something I thought I’d never hear._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Fuck off. Maybe I should have texted Marco instead. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Noooooooooo! I’m sorry :((((((_ **

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_But seriously though. In all the time I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you get so nervous over going to a party or meeting new people. You live for that shit. I mean, your job even requires you to meet and greet customers every single day. It’s just odd._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  I know... 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Are you just feeling this way because you’re going as Zoro’s date?_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Maybe... I don’t really know honestly. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_It’s still a wedding, you know. And usually when you go as someone’s date, it’s likely you won’t know anyone else there but the person you’re going with. That’s normal, man._**

 

2nd Blondie: Yes but this is a close friend of his… And who knows who else will be there...

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_So?_**

 

2nd Blondie: So it feels weird because I haven’t even known him for that long and I’m already being introduced to his friends and possibly family?!?!

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_So? Who says there’s anything wrong with that?_**

 

2nd Blondie: Because it’s not customary for someone to meet their significant other’s family so soon into the relationship.

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Daaaaamn. Look at you. Calling this a relationship already._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Oh my fucking God. You know what I fucking mean. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Do I? ;)_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Ace Istg if you don’t stop... 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: _**Sorry sorry (˵¯͒⌢͗¯͒˵) Anyway, I know what you mean but dude fuck**_ _ **that! Who even came up with that shit. Times have changed! If you happen to meet your significant other’s family or friends or whatever early on the relationship, so what?!?! It’s really not that big of a deal. I fucking hate that society has brainwashed us all into thinking that certain shit is wrong when it’s not. It’s the same when people talk about waiting until marriage to have sex or move in together. It’s fucking nuts. How do you even go that long without sex?!?**_

 

2nd Blondie:  Jeez calm down... 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Seriously though!!! It’s just a wedding, Sanj. Yes, it may be nerve-wracking because holy shit this is your first time going to a wedding with a MAN. And you also don’t know where you and Zoro stand right now and I know you must have a million other questions and doubts about this because I know you but trust me, it’s gonna be alright. I also know Zoro and believe me when I say he wouldn’t be doing this if he didn’t want to. Especially when I’m pretty sure he’s never done this before... You’re obviously different from anyone he’s ever been with._ **

 

2nd Blondie: Ace? 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Yes?_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Maybe you’re not so bad to talk to after all. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_That’s not news, Sanj. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) But please, consider everything I’ve said._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  I know... It’s just hard, I guess. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Believe me, I know. Completely different situation and I know this is gonna be hard to believe but when Marco and I started dating, it was a constant struggle for me because there wasn’t a day where I wasn’t overthinking everything. And more so because there was an age gap between us and we both came from different backgrounds so I don’t know... Sometimes it felt like I didn’t really fit into his world and he didn’t fit into mine._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Oh… You never talked about this before. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Duh. I don’t really like to talk about the past, tbh. I’d rather focus on the present. But yeah, anyway, point being that things aren’t always gonna be easy. There are always gonna be insecurities and doubts and all sorts of challenges floating around and there isn’t much you can do except embrace each and every single one that comes your way and try to work through it. Not on your own, obviously. It helps massively if you talk to someone who can help put things into perspective._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  When the fuck did you get so wise? I guess being with Marco has rubbed off on you. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Wow. You wound me, Sanj._ **

 

2nd Blondie: But I so needed to hear all of that. So thank you. I really do appreciate it, Ace. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_No need to thank me. That’s what I’m here for. (๑♡3♡๑)_ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Did you get off work early today btw? 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_No... I’m still here._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Then why the fuck have you been texting me this whole time? 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Because you’re more important than anything else, Sanji... Also, I was bored._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Jesus fucking Christ, Ace. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_Hehehe. Anyway, wanna go out for dinner later? I’ll text Marco._ **

 

2nd Blondie:  Get off your phone and then we’ll see when you finish work, dumbass. 

 

This Person Is Incredibly Hot: **_k :(_ **

 

 

***

 

 

 

Zoro heard the click of Perona's heels coming down the hallway, causing him to quickly pocket his phone before she caught him not doing what he was supposed to do and shouting at him. He grabbed another napkin and waited for Perona to enter so she could moan at him as she does best.

 

“No need to attack me, I'm doing the fucking napkins,” Zoro said as he attempted to fold for the 50th time.

 

“Excellent work then, Zoro.”

 

Zoro frowned. He didn't recognize that voice. He looked up from where he was sitting and saw a woman, with pink hair shorter than Perona's, walk into the room like she owned the place. She had a short, pink dress on and carried a clipboard under her arm. There was something about her that seemed familiar, but Zoro couldn't put his finger on what.

 

“Don't think we've met,” Zoro grunted.

 

The woman extended her hand out and smiled thinly, “Reiju, the wedding organizer.”

 

_So this is who Perona won't shut up about… interesting._

 

Zoro took her hand and shook it, nodding up at her as he did so, before turning back to continue his unpaid labor.

 

He was a little shocked to hear the woman speak behind him again. “I hear you like to play with swords.”

 

Zoro turned around, surprised to see Reiju still standing there. “I'm not interested in tits if that's what you're trying to ask.”

 

Reiju laughed cooly, sending an odd shiver down Zoro's spine.

 

“I meant with your fighting. But thank you for the advice.”

 

“Then yeah, I do.”

 

“Must be dangerous. Must make Perona worry.” Zoro really didn't want to indulge in small talk with this strange lady, and he was pretty sure she should be with Perona this minute, why was she pestering him?

 

Zoro grabbed the corner of the napkin and managed to make it stand upright. “Not really when it never gets dangerous for me.”

 

“How do you explain your scar then?” She responded back with.

 

Zoro froze mid-fold, frowning at her question. “How do you kn-”

 

“Ah, there you are Zoro!” Perona strutted into the room like she always did. “Can you do something for me?”

 

“What do you call this, woman?!”

 

“Don’t get mad at me! I asked you to do these 3 hours ago, Zoro!” Perona stomped her foot and pouted. “It’s for your own sister’s wedding, be more helpful.”

 

Zoro rolled his eyes, she was always pulling the dumb sister excuse with everything, it was honestly a joke. As if he was going to feel guilty regardless of their confusing relationship? He didn’t want to become some packed mule like he always did for Perona in some way or another, so standing up to her now was the only thing for it.

He then remembered the other person in the room and looked across at Reiju watching them bicker. It made him feel a little on edge, but he couldn’t figure out why.

 

“Got a date for the wedding? You must be very excited for your friend.” Reiju smiled down at him. He looked at her for a minute, trying to get what her deal was. He didn't understand why he did recognize her, but she seemed to know things about him. Perhaps she's worked at a wedding of one of his many enemies and she's been hired to kill him. Wouldn't have been the first time it's happened in all honesty, people just can't seem to take a defeat.

 

“He does have a date!” Perona answered for him, winking at him. “A blonde hottie, right Zoro?”

 

Zoro rolled his eyes and turned back to the napkins. He’d rather fold the pieces of material than be part of this embarrassment.

 

“Oi Zoro, Reiju will take over with those, I need you to help carry some stuff.”

 

“Then why the fuck was I doing them in the first place?!” Zoro exasperated.

 

Perona tilted her head, confused. A small smirk then spread across her face and she started laughing. “Oh Zoro, that was just to mess with you! As if I was gonna let you fold the napkins?! Reiju is gonna do them!”

Zoro would have started a fight there and then if he didn’t also feel the presence of Perona’s fiancée standing by the door, waiting for Perona to finish talking. He couldn’t wait for the damn wedding to be over so he could relax more and go home and leave the presence of those two.

 

Zoro sighed as soon as Perona greeted her fiancée outside. He was overcome with feelings of regret and sorrow for himself for having the role of best man. Truly he never wanted to have that role again or go to another wedding, even his own. He’d sit it out for it all, no matter how much of a catch they were.

 

“I look forward to meeting him.”

 

Zoro knitted his eyebrows together and turned to see Reiju still watching from afar. He didn’t understand what her deal was and didn’t particularly want to.

 

“Who?”

 

“Your date. Must be a catch if he's dating you.” Reiju winked at him before sitting down in the chair Zoro had been seated and started to fold the first one. She managed to do it effortlessly the first time.

 

Zoro shook his head, trying to wrap his brains around what the fuck was honestly going on. Perona didn’t waste any time to chase back in after him but did call him a bunch of times to get his butt in gear and follow her. He looked back at Reiju one last time, feeling a shiver run down his spine at something he didn’t know what for.

 

***

 

“Man, I fucking love this place.” Ace said as he grabbed his first bite of food.

 

Ace didn't have much longer of his shift after he had finally stopped texting Sanji, and it wasn't long before Marco had got off work so he went to meet them both at the restaurant _The Mandarin,_ a Chinese, buffet-style restaurant in the heart of Toronto. The interior was a typical Western attempt at an Oriental design but it had a nice touch.

 

Marco leaned over towards Sanji sitting next to him. “He forces me to come here at least once every 2 months.”

 

“Why am I not surprised? Just look at him.”

 

Ace opened his already chewing mouth to speak, letting some food fly out. “It’s not my fault the food here is soooooo good! Right, babe?”

 

Marco wiped some spit that had landed on his cheek, seemingly used to it all. “As I said, he really loves this restaurant.”

 

“Clearly.”

 

“Don’t you like it, Sanj?”

 

“I do…” Sanji nodded, “I wouldn’t say it’s authentic Chinese, though.”

 

“Well, okay, master chef. I know it’s not ‘authentic’ Chinese food but it’s still pretty fucking good.” Ace swallowed. “Also $20 for all you can eat? There’s no better deal around here.”

 

“He has a point…” Marco said as he twirled his noodles around with his chopsticks, “Toronto is expensive enough as it is. We go out a couple times but nothing fancy.”

 

“Well you know me, I prefer affordable prices and as long as you get to eat something nutritious then that’s all that matters… Have you considered moving somewhere else though? Maybe somewhere cheaper?”

 

“We thought about it for some time but... I don’t know.” Marco looked up at Ace fondly. “Toronto has become home for us.”

 

Sanji felt a pull on his heart seeing his friends so in love. He'd never experienced such an intense feeling, not really. He thought he was in love with his last relationship but it turned out to be one big, fat lie. He'd forgiven her of course, to keep the peace, but truly it took him a while to realize no one had ever managed to love him back in such a way. He tried to steer his mind back to the conversation, blocking out the sudden hollow feeling creeping into his chest. “I see... Doesn’t the cold bother you, though? I’ve heard the winters can be brutal in Canada.”

 

“Ha! Winter is the least of our problems, Sanj. I can keep Marco and myself pretty warm during those months... if you know what I mean.”

 

Sanji rolled his eyes at Ace. “I don’t know what you mean and I don’t want to either. Jesus.”

 

“What?! I make a mean hot chocolate! But yes... also that.”

 

“I told you I didn’t wanna know!”

 

“Sorry, sorry…” Ace smirked, making him so obviously not sorry. “I can’t help that my man is so irresistible.”

 

Sanji chuckled, appreciating his friend’s openness a bit more. “I know I’ve said this before but I still can’t believe you turned into such a sap. Who would have thought, after you used to give me so much shit for being a romantic.”

 

“Wouldn’t have if I hadn’t met Marco, to be honest. Plus, no one compares to you, dude. You used to always go all out and shit for people who didn’t deserve you. Like the one time you bought that bitch flowers and she left you standing outside of her place while it was  pouring outside.”

 

“Oi, Ace! Watch the way you speak about women!” Sanji frowned as he took a bite out of a prawn cracker.

 

“Babe…” Marco hushed.

 

Ace looked at them like they had just told him off for catching a criminal. “What? But it’s true! She was a complete bitch.”

 

“Yes. But she’s no longer in Sanji’s life so just let it go.”

 

“She clearly still has an effect on Sanj, though.” Ace muttered.

 

“What? That’s not true.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yes, asshole.” Sanji gritted his teeth. He was tired of her being brought up, it was exhausting.

 

“That’s right…” Ace's mouth widened into a grin. “He’s got our boy Zoro now.”

 

Sanji rubbed his forehead, sighing. He also wished that mosshead would stop coming into the conversation. He was having a hard time trying to forget the incident from a few nights back, which was confusing himself in more ways than one. “Don’t start.”

 

“You’re gonna have so much fun at this wedding, Sanj. Honestly.”

 

“We’ve talked about this already…”

 

“I know but I’m just reminding you in case you still had any doubts.” Ace said with a mouthful of meat shoved in his mouth.

 

“Babe, give Sanji a break.”

 

“Thank you for being the voice of reason, Marco.” Sanji sighed.

 

“I’m just being a good friend! I know Sanj has been through a lot which is why I think this will be good for him. Just a night out with the man of his dreams.”

 

If only Ace could be wrong about that last comment… the idiot hadn't just occupied his mind in the day, but at night too. Sanji needed a break from it all. “Ugh. You’re never gonna stop, are you?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Marco, please…”

 

“Sanji, I can’t do anything when he gets like this…”

 

“Fuck my life.”

 

Ace put his chopsticks down in annoyance, something Sanji had never actually seen him do before. “Can you just trust me? You’re gonna have the best time. In fact, you’ll be thanking me after.”

 

“Doubt that,” Sanji commented as he took a sip of his drink.

 

“Yes, you will. And I’ll let you know in advance that I want one of your molten chocolate cakes as a thank you.”

 

“We’ll see…”

 

“Yes, we will, mister.”

 

Ace got up abruptly to get more food, being the drama queen he always lived up to. Marco gave Sanji a knowing look and got up to follow his boyfriend to the buffet counter, leaving Sanji at the table by himself. He sat there contemplating what Ace kept trying to press with him. He looked around the restaurant, sipping more on his drink as he did so and spotted a man and a woman, no doubt a couple, sitting in a corner of the restaurant. They looked like there were having an intimate moment, laughing softly with one another, holding hands across the top of the table. Sanji knew he should look away but he found himself unable to. He suddenly became painfully aware of the returning feeling that was gnawing at his chest before, letting it take over this time to feed off his insecurities. Could he ever get so close to someone like that? Was Zoro really that person like Ace kept suggesting? He couldn't really imagine Zoro being so _intimate,_ but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been surprised at everything Zoro has done so far.

It was enigmatic.

 

The return of his friends snapped him out of that thought so Sanji went to go up and get his own food, hoping his friends didn't see how lost in thought he was. He'd always been good at hiding pain and everything else that was similar- it came with his past experiences.

Sanji tried to block those thoughts and feelings for the rest of the night, reminiscing on being a student with Ace and laughing at Ace's shenanigans over a few bottles of wine between the three of them. They didn't realize how late it had gotten until Ace’s head started to droop onto his plate from all the food and alcohol he had consumed. Marco then asked for the check and paid immediately, ignoring the complaints from Sanji about how they should split it. He thanked the older man of course, but he already felt bad about taking so much from his friends. He needed to thank them properly for allowing him to stay.

 

Marco then effortlessly picked up the sleepy Ace, walking out of the restaurant as if it was an everyday occurrence; it probably was since Ace always drank and ate way too much.

 

“Come on sleepy head, gotta let Sanji get home before he gets married tomorrow.” Marco chucked. Sanji made sure to kick the back of the older man's leg in response.

 

Ace lifted his head up from Marco’s shoulder frowning, “Zoro already proposed? Damn, he works fast… faster than you.”

 

“Oi!” Marco exclaimed. “Knew you would bring it up at some point this evening…”

 

Ace sleepily turned his head in Sanji's direction, slurring on his words a little as he spoke: “What do you think Sanji? Should Marco grow a pair and finally propose to me?”

 

“You could grow a pair and propose to him.” Sanji pointed out, grabbing his lighter and cigarettes out of his pockets as soon as they were outside.

 

“You're so mean to me.”

 

“You hid away another side of your life, I think it's fair to be mean.”

 

Ace pouted dramatically as Sanji puffed out a cloud of smoke in his direction. Marco chuckled at their antiques and adjusted his sleepy boyfriend on his back, with Sanji walking by their side. He still wasn't sure how he felt about attending Perona's wedding, but it would soon be over if he didn't enjoy it.

 

Sanji felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out and saw a message from the idiot he was going to the wedding with himself.

 

Marimo: **Looking forward to tomorrow, curly. Don't miss out on your much-needed beauty sleep.**

 

Sanji smiled down at his phone, shaking his head lightly. He didn't know if Zoro was _the one,_ but he certainly did make his heart flutter at his idiocy. He quickly typed his response and pocketed his phone once more, feeling a little bit more confident for what was to come.

  
Curly:  At least I won't wake up with green hair, mossball. See you tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we've been gone, Marco's age was revealed and we were pleasantly surprised at how much older he is compared to Ace! Their relationship would still definitely work though!
> 
> Also, we aren't sure when the next chapter will be up... we are currently working on something for Valentine's so expect that soon, however, we are both graduating from university this year with a bunch of deadlines before then, so we ask you to please be patient for the next installment! At least we are finally at the wedding now, yay!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for supporting this story, we really didn't think it would get this far!


End file.
